Magical Encounters: Masterminds and Magicians
by Taliym5
Summary: The Garrios return to Baker Street with new knowledge of magic, while Basil recieves knowledge of a new mastermind villian. But both the magicians in training and the Great Mouse Detective are up against another villain of magical genius. Can the Garrios manage the responsibility and price of magic? Will Basil be able to win the game against Moriratty? Multiple cameos in later ch.s
1. Chapter 1: Enchanted

**Enchanted- Taylor Swift**

I help Mary with her veil as she was smiling at her reflection in the mirror. She was stunning; her golden hair was in a Gibson-tuck and decorated with bonsai flowers. She was wearing her mother's wedding dress. It had puffed sleeves that ended at her elbows and a thin skirt trimmed with lace. I give Mary her bouquet of baby's breath and white roses. She gushed as she took the flowers. "Oh Belladonna, I'm so happy and I haven't even made it to the alter yet."

I giggle with her. I wore a lovely light-pink gown with short puffed sleeves and a wide brim hat that adorned baby's breath. I had the time of my life helping Mary with her wedding with Mrs. Proudfoot. Mrs. Proudfoot was a kind, extravagant woman who wanted nothing more than to make Mary's wedding as amazing as possible.

Mary sighs. "That was a fun hen party we had Belladonna; going to Paris, seeing the sights, and" Mary giggles. "Sneaking into a show as Can-can dancers. You're the greatest maid of honor a mouse could have."

I smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Are you going to miss the life of a bachelorette?"

Mary shakes her head. "Oh no, I can't wait to be Mrs. Dawson." She then giggles. "Belladonna; would you ever want to be Mrs. Holmice?"

I blushingly grin at the question. "Well…I suppose I do, but today isn't about me; it's about you. Now, let's not keep the doctor waiting." I help Mary out the door.

We were in an old, but lovely Church. The mice had their own ceremonies in a secret room with a beautiful stain glass masterpiece of the Virgin Mary. I smile at Olivia, our little flower girl, who quickly walked down the aisle gracefully tossing miniature petals. Then the Proudfoot twins went after her; each holding a pillow with Mary's and Dawson's rings. I take a deep breath and walk in with my head high and praying that I would not stumble. I see my siblings in a tiny mouse-pew. Marten had a giant 1900's camera that he was preparing to shoot pictures, while Mr. Flavershem silently helped him with setting it up. Nick was watching everything with his plum-color eyes in interest, while Cassie squirmed in excitement to get a better look. Mia was trying to conceal her wand in her sleeve as Mrs. Judson was fanning herself with a rose petal. I look over to Mary's side and see the Proudfoot family and multiple friends. I also saw Mrs. Proudfoot was already weeping into her lacy handkerchief quietly. I see Dawson beaming at the altar. He was standing straight like he was ready for military inspection, but his brown eyes glowed happily with a tender light. I felt tears in my eyes as I smile at my friend; happy he was receiving a wonderful wife. Mary and Dawson were both so kind-hearted, brave, and helpful that the two were made for each other. I then see a tall, slim mouse beside Dawson and grinned. Basil was in a black tux and was standing beside his friend as stiff as a board. I give him a gentle smile; I knew this was a day of chaos for him since Dawson was going to move into the country with Mary to set up a clinic and he would remain at Baker Street. This was extremely hard for him, but he was handling it well with a suave air, but I saw passed his act. Basil grinned back at me and gave me a wink which I simply rolled my eyes at him as I stood off to the side.

Mary slowly walked in wearing her divine gown. I could see the wide smile beneath the veil. As she went up the stair a tear escaped my eye. Dawson takes her paw gently and they faced the priest. As the vows started and the rings placed onto their fingers I was quietly tearing up. I noticed Basil watching me intently, but when I meet his gaze he shyly looks away. The priest finally inquires:

"David Quincy Dawson, do you take Mary Jeanette Moustan as your lawful wedded wife; to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

Dawson stutters excitedly. "Wh-why yes I do!"

The priest turns to Mary with the same question and she answers:

"I do; forever."

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest nods.

Dawsons lifts up the veil and timidly pecks her smiling lips. Mary giggles and kisses him back quickly and grabs his paw as they raced down the aisle together. I see a flash as Marten takes a picture and the guests cheered. Everyone raced after the happy couple and out to the garden where the reception was being held. I laugh as the girls hold onto Olivia's paws and run outside as well, while Marten was mopping the soot off his face from the flash. Nick grabs my hand and leads me outside. I look behind me to see Basil watching us with a smirk as he lit his traveling pipe to smoke.

I saw the small tables with white dollies for table clothes and fine doll china for platters. I see everyone at the buffet table or surrounding the bride and groom. I go over to them and give my congratulations. Mary embraces me and then Dawson says:

"Thank you Belladonna; you are a wonderful friend to both of us. Could you do me a favor?"

I nod enthusiastically and listen:

"Please watch over Basil for me. He can get himself in so much trouble that it's hard for Mrs. Judson to keep up with his antics."

I grin wryly. "I don't think he'll listen to me Dawson—"

"He fawns over you my dear; you're the only person who he's willing to listen to—"

"Other than David of course," Mary smiled and we all chuckle at that fact.

"Now I wouldn't give Dawson that much credit," a voice sarcastically added and we saw Basil grinning at us dryly as he smoked, but his emerald eyes glittered with good humor. He goes up to Mary and kisses her paw. "Congratulations Mrs. Dawson,"

Mary smiles at Basil. "Don't worry Basil; I'll take good care of him."

"See that you do," Basil agreed with a playful smile, and turns to Dawson and shook his hand to earnestly tell him. "Congratulations old-man."

Dawson chortles and hugs his friend. "Thank you Basil; that means a lot."

Basil cleared his throat uncomfortably and tells Mary. "I won't keep him from you much longer Mrs. Dawson,"

Mary shakes her head. "Feel free to come visit us anytime Basil, and be sure to bring Belladonna with you—"

Mrs. Proudfoot suddenly bustled up while balancing her large, extravagant hat. "Mary darling, it's time to throw the bouquet!" She then grabs my arm to drag me into the crowd of female mice as Mary rushes over to the small platform to toss the bouquet. I stand next to Mia, Cassie, and Olivia. Mia was craning her neck to see the platform as Olivia lifted Cassie onto her shoulders.

I giggle at my baby sister. "Don't tell me you want to get married next Cassie?"

Cassie giggles. "No! I just really want those pretty flowers and Livy wants a bonsai rose." Olivia smiles at the girl on her shoulders and went on her tip-toes for better height. "Now reach high for it Cassie!"

I smile and tell them. "Well if I catch it I'll give it to you two."

I hear a collected gasp as ladies pushed and shoved to reach the bouquet that flew overhead.

* * *

Mia quickly gets out her wand while Belladonna was distracted. She points at the bouquet which gave a little twitch and landed into Belladonna' paws. She fist-pumped at her success and quickly shoved the wand back into her sleeve. _Now it's fated for Donna and Basil to get married soon. _The young magician happily fantasized.

I scoff in bewilderment that the flowers landed right into my hands. I ignore the jealous glares of the ladies around me and hand the bouquet to Olivia and Cassie. Cassie squealed in delight and handed Olivia a rose, which the mouse-girl placed in her hair. The girls then raced away and decided to play chase with the Proudfoot boys, while Olivia goes over Nick to chat. I see Mrs. Judson cleaning Marten's dirty face as Mr. Flaversham took over the photographing. Agent Clark was suddenly there with a lovely rat-lady who held a little baby and held a little girl's hand. "Hello Miss Belladonna,"

"Hello Clark, how are you?" I inquire.

Clark shrugged. "Pretty descent miss, Scotland Yard has become quite wholesome again with Wolfe gone and I've been promoted to Sergeant, oh this is my wife Isabelle."

Isabelle shook my paw as I was introduced to their adorable children Lizzie and Harold.

* * *

Basil watches Belladonna closely as she was whisked away by Mrs. Proudfoot. He then hears Dawson laugh. "You only have eyes for one lady in this world Basil,"

Basil looks over to Dawson with a muddled look. "What do you mean?"

Dawson laughed again. "Well, for starters, you didn't gawk at a single dancer at the tavern you brought me to—"

"Well Dawson it is customary to be faithful to the lady you court—"

Dawson shakes his head in amusement. "Even my friends, married mice, couldn't take their eyes off those show girls."

"Neither could you." Basil answered wryly.

"Yes, that was a fun night you planned, but I would have wished we weren't chased out of the tavern to fight some old thugs you and I placed in jail. Lucky for us that Lestraine and Clark were there."

Basil rolled his eyes as he lit a cigar for his friend. "I had everything under control doctor," he then gives Dawson the cigar. "Oh come now, at least have a light to celebrate your wedding."

Dawson shrugged and took the cigar. "Thank you Basil, but you have to admit that those ruffians had the upper hand at one point."

"Perhaps for you old man, I on the other hand was doing quite fine on my own."

"If that's so Basil, why did you need to conceal your black-eye with your disguise cosmetics?"

Basil raised his eyebrows. "At least I'm not trying to hide the bandages under your gloves from Mary,"

"Well punching ex-jailbirds does give your paws a bit of an ache; it's a good thing I'm a doctor or we would both be in a hospital by now." At this the two friends chortle loudly.

Basil grinned at his friend sadly. "I'm really going to miss you old friend,"

Dawson claps a hand onto his shoulder. "I will greatly miss you as well; I'll try to visit as soon as possible."

Basil sighed. "I doubt it Dawson; you'll be too busy living the tame life of a husband to see me or participate in some rousing adventures—" he stops talking when he sees Belladonna catch the bouquet.

Dawson sees this too and laughs heartedly. "Well, looks like you aren't too far behind, eh Basil?" Basil paled at the thought that was buzzing in his head as his friend clapped his shoulder warmly.

* * *

Marten quickly gathers the guests to their tables and motions them to sit down, so he could start his magic show. He grins broadly as he says. "Welcome one and all; I am Marten the Magnificent Magician. I am going to perform some tricks in honor of the happy couple. Now, I need a volunteer from the audience." He zeroes in on Belladonna and walks up to his sister. "How about you Miss?"

Belladonna shook her head at him, but Marten lifts her up. He then pulls a sheet from his jacket and puts it over her. With a wave of his hands he lifts up the sheet to reveal Nick in Belladonna's dress. Everyone gasps and laughed in amazement and saw that Belladonna was sitting in Nick chair and was wearing his clothes. Nick looked at the clothes in shock and tries to tackle Marten, but the magician threw the sheet over the boy. When a hand tore the sheet off it revealed Belladonna, who was back in her clothing and Nick was back in his chair with his. Marten received applause and he felt proud that the magic spells he was performing were working so well. He then throws his hands up and Belladonna is enveloped in pink smoke. When it cleared, Belladonna was the spitting image of Basil. Basil gaped at the trick as everyone cheered at the transformation. Belladonna slapped Marten's shoulder as he bowed. He sighed and threw some dust onto her and she was quickly changed back. Belladonna scurried away from her brother before he could perform anymore tricks on her. Mia simply sat next to Olivia and whispered to her. "Amateur,"

Marten raises his hand up and a wineglass appeared in his hand. "To Dr. Dawson and Mrs. Dawson. Dawson, you really deserve such an amazing lady like Mary. Mary you're lucky to have a guy that is just as wonderful as you are. Dawson, treat her right, because you've seen me box and I know you don't want to again. Congrats you two!" Marten smiled at his friends as animals sniggered at his comment.

Nick stood on the platform. "Marriage is the beginning of the incredible journey of husband and wife that is filled with ups and downs, verticals and twists, inclines and declines…"

Mia sang a song. '"I was enchanted to meet yooouuuu! This night is sparkling, don't you let it go, I'm wonderstruck; blushing all the way home!"'

Mr. Flaversham tried to tell a joke. "They say marriage comes with three rings: the engagement ring, the wedding ring, and the suffer-ring!"

Cassie was on the platform with the bouquet. "I'm super happy for you! So can I go with you guys to France for your honeymoon?"

Mrs. Judson retold some tales of marrying her late husband which lasted almost an hour.

Olivia smiled at Mary and Dawson. "I hope you two will have a happy life together. And I hope you'll have the cutest of children soon."

Lestraine tells them. "Never keep secrets from each other, or she'll take the house, the money, and everything else in the annulment…she even took my bloody boots." He reminiscences as he takes a drag of a cigar.

Clark was on the platform as well. "Congrats Dawson and Mary. Be sure to be good to each other, because marriage is the greatest gift of all that is hard to return."

Dawson's older brother was there; unfortunately drunk. "Davey brother, she's so pretty, how you get her so quick? Do you know where they hid the sherry? Oh, great catch brother, you're a lucky mouse. Miss Mary, thank you for marrying my brother and for the great drink—" He suddenly stumbles off the platform.

Mrs. Proudfoot was sobbing happily. "Oh Mary, I'm so h-happy for you. Oh I hope you two will be as happy as Charles and I are…Charles! Wake up and listen to my toast!"

I stand and give my toast. "Mary, you are one of the most kind and sweetest mice I've ever met and I hope that you and Dawson will live happily ever after. Dawson, I'm so happy for you both and I know you'll be good to her and be the greatest husband ever. Your kindness, loyalty, and bravery will help you through good and bad times. May your lives be happy ones."

I watch Basil who starts his toast. "Well, when I first met Dr. Dawson he was a staunch mouse looking for a room and board. When I dragged him along with me through my first mystery with him I discovered that I found a true friend. Dawson is braver than the courageous, kinder to his neighbor than anyone ought to be, and a hell of a fighter. He's my best mate and I hope that he'll be happy with Mary because he deserves a grand life, since he's a grand friend." Basil lifts up his glass. "To Dr. and Mrs. Dawson."

Everyone echoed Basil's toast as I gaze at him with pride.

Soon the band started to play, but I couldn't see Basil through the crowds and had to dodge the eager advances of some gentlemice around me. I suddenly see Basil walking over to me and he takes my paw and kisses it. "Miss Garrio, may I have the honor of this waltz?"

"That and more Mr. Basil," I giggle as he grins at me and flushed in embarrassment. He takes me in his arms and we begin to dance. "That was a perfect toast Basil."

Basil shrugged. "Just speaking the truth my dear,"

"You spoke from your heart it seemed. Will you be okay?" I watch him smile sadly at me and then whispers into my ear. "As long as I have you beside me I may fare alright."

"Really?" I inquire coyly.

Basil nods. "Really," he then kisses my cheek causing me to blush. "My, my, if I knew that a kiss could render you speechless I would do it more often."

I glare at him teasingly. "I wish I knew what rendered you speechless."

Basil smirked at me and holds me closer. "Seeing you."

I bashfully look down and then got onto my tiptoes to kiss him. Basil froze like he received a shock. I laugh at him. "Kissing is also your Achilles heel you rogue!"

Basil playfully growls as he dips me. "Villain! You'll pay for that," he grins at me impishly as he kisses me full on the mouth in front of everyone around us.

When he lifts me back to my feet Cassie was there with Lizzie and they ask. "What are you doing?"

Basil jumps and sees the little rat and mouse girls staring at him curiously. Basil and I blush a deep red as Basil stuttered. "Well—I uh,"

I clear my throat. "Cassie, why don't you show Lizzie your bouquet on the table before someone snatches it."

Cassie gasps as she races to the table. "Come on Lizze, you can have a rose from it if you like!"

Lizzie squealed. "Really Miss Cassandra!"

"Of course, and my name's Cassie silly." Cassie leads her new friend over to the bouquet.

I see Mia was racing the Proudfoot twins and managed to win every race so far. Olivia and Nick were still chatting away and I smile at their enthusiasm. I peer back at Basil and see he was tugging on his collar and ruining his bowtie. I shake my head and fix it. "What will you do without me?"

"I don't know," Basil tells me as he gazed at me thoughtfully.

I bite my lip shyly. "What is it?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just thinking." Basil then freezes and looks over at a mouse with reddish fur and black beard. I notice the mouse as well and he was watching us with keen, yet familiar blue eyes.

I ask Basil. "Do you know him?"

"I believe so," Basil said carefully; not taking his eyes off the visitor. "Excuse me for a moment my dear." He leaves me to converse with the visitor. I whisper a few magic words and I could clearly hear their discussion; I usually wouldn't be so noisy, but the way the mouse was watching us sent shivers down my spine. The next few sentences he said really sent chills up my arms.

* * *

Basil noticed the cane as soon as he saw it; Professor James Simon Moriratty. The same mouse from the masquerade and from what he researched a mathmatics professor. It was also revealed through his network of Baker Street irregulars that Moriratty was mixed in with the crime rings…and with ties to Ratigan and his superior knowledge Basil knew that Moriratty was the new crime lord. He had studied many crimes that had happened and found a deep, mathematical pattern that had Moriratty's name all over it. When he walks up to Moriratty he greets. "Good evening Professor Moriratty,"

"Evening Mr. Holmice, it's good to see that you've done the goodness of recognizing me and I thought you would be too distracted to notice me." Moriratty shakes Basil's paw with a firm grip.

"Well you did stand out in the open…" Basil analyzed him quickly. Clever mouse had his shoes cleaned and wore a new, yet affordable coat for a professor that even had innocent remains of chalk powder on the sleeves.

"So I can meet your acquaintance, I have the upmost respect for you Mr. Holmice. This respect is actually the reason you're still alive."

"Why thank you, but why do you wish me dead?"

"Don't be coy Mr. Holmice, I know you're not an idiot. I also know from your expression that you know why I'm here. I will be brief; you should simply leave my business alone for there are dangers that one should not face."

"Danger is part of my business Moriratty."

Moriratty smiles. "Ah yes, but did your lovely lady or the doctor sign onto this business? What of your maid or the Flavershams?"

Basil clenched his teeth. "Dawson is done with assisting me and Miss Belladonna has nothing to do with my investigations."

"You lie well Mr. Holmice, but we both know that the people around you are so easily drawn to you and your adventures…pity. You see, when I extinguish a problem I don't simply tear out a stalk of the weed, I dig out the roots until I'm sure every last shoot is taken care of."

"Professor Moriratty, if you wish to threaten someone, you will threaten me and leave the others out of this." Basil's tail swished quickly in anger as he checked his temper.

Moriratty's grin grew. "I was a little worried that you wouldn't be up for this game Holmice, but now I see you will be a worthy adversary. I must warn you though, if you do not drop this, you will be killed. In fact I can easily kill you now," Moriratty lifts up the cane and the handle bent and there was a hole at the end of it. Basil saw it was a clever disguise for a gun, but knew the professor wouldn't shoot him and remained calm. Moriratty nodded in approval at this and turns the gun back into a cane. "Farewell Mr. Holmice may our paths cross soon or never again."

Basil gave him a nod. "I'm afraid our paths will cross sooner than you hope Professor."

Moriratty chuckled as he puts on his top hat and walks off behind a holly bush. Basil went over to the bush and saw that Moriratty had taken off on a pigeon from the markings on the ground. Basil looked up and saw the bird flying low and disappearing behind trees. Basil felt excitement course through his blood. _The game's afoot._

* * *

**Author's Note- I do not own Disney, Eve Titus, etc. I only own the Garrios, Nim-**

**"Ooh bro, can I have some of those apple slices?"**

**"No, but I guess I have to," Brother pours some apple slices into bowl and gives author the rest of the bag.**

**"Why can't we eat from the bag?" **

**"I don't want your germs, now I'm going to go watch some _Haunted Collector._ If you don't mind-"**

**"Wait, aren't you going to help me review?"**

**"Do I have to-this episode has a shadowman!"**

**"Wow really-wait, just tell me what you think!"**

**"I enjoyed the toast. That's it."**

**"Ouch."**

**"Hey I'm not a romantic, btw Moriratty is awesome."**

**"Yaay! I'm so happy you like it! I hope everyone else likes it as well. Please review and I hope you will enjoy this sequel-"**

**"Just make sure you don't fall prey to the sequel curse!"**

**"Quiet you!" =)**


	2. Chapter 2: Vanilla Twilight

** Vanilla Twilight- Owl City **

The reception was quickly ending as the twilight crept into the evening and guests begin to leave. I smile when I watch how the sky changed so drastically, yet beautifully. I look over Basil who was smoking a pipe silently. I go over to him and stand beside him as I gaze at the sky. I know he was thinking about Moriratty. I let my hand stay motionless, even though I wanted to grasp his paw I knew it would be inappropriate when he was busy thinking about more important things. I was surprise when Basil finally takes my hand in his. I look over at him and beam happily. Basil laughs silently at me. We both look up at the stars. "They seem so close…" I whisper.

"They do…how far is a star?" Basil questioned thoughtfully.

"Over millions of miles probably; I don't exactly know. Why so interested in astronomy? I thought you found that information useless to you." I watch him with a teasing smirk.

Basil shrugged. "It does not mean I can't be curious about it my dear."

I grin as I watch the stars twinkle. "I've been studying stars with Merlin…it's amazing that one of those many stars are actually a world. Do you see the second star to the right." I point it out to Basil. "It's Neverland, Mia likes to visit it a lot." I point to a familiar star. "And there's our star."

"Our star?" Basil watched her fondly and briefly glanced at the star.

"That's my home Basil," I frown. "I'm afraid I have to go back again."

Basil frowned as well. "Well, can't you stay over with me?"

"I have to get ready for my next semester Basil…" I turn to him. "I'm sorry."

Basil looked saddened, but he scoffed and shook his head. "Now, don't worry about me love, I'll be fine. Besides," he lifts my chin with a smile. "I want you to get the best out of your University days."

I look down, but smile at him. I honestly didn't want to return to school. After everything that happened it seemed so…meaningless. I've learned more things from Merlin and Nimue in one day than an entire semester in college. I wanted to stay with Basil…but how long can I stay with him without missing home?

I was distracted from my thoughts when everyone started to rush off cheering. I notice mice helping Dr. and Mrs. Dawson onto a cart as everyone waved goodbyes and best-wishes. Basil and I run over and I shout. "Goodbye! Good luck!"

Basil looks up at Dawson and gives his old friend a sad smile. Dawson smiles back and tips the familiar bowler to Basil. The human gets onto the cart, without noticing the rodents, and started driving off. We chase after the cart and cheer. I see my siblings and go over to them. I take Marten's and Cassie's hands. "Time to go."

"Seriously?" Marten questioned.

"Can't we stay longer Donna?" Mia begged.

Cassie tugged on my hand hopefully as Nick commented. "We can go back to Baker Street…"

I shake my head; knowing that going there would only make me want to stay in this world. "Sorry guys, but I promised Mom that I'd bring you back in a reasonable time."

The kids sighed as we made our farewells to the Flavershams, Mrs. Hudson, The Clarks, Proudfoots, Lestraine, and Basil.

Basil kisses me softly. After a few seconds I hear Marten clear his throat in annoyance. I glare at my brother as he glared at Basil. Basil smirked back at him deviously and tells me. "Come back soon." I nod and lead my siblings over to a bush. In its shadow, hidden from any curious eyes, I lift my paws up and my family copies the move. When we shove our hands downward there was a flash of light and we were back in our world. Mia and Cassie went to their room to chat about how much fun the wedding was while Marten went upstairs to catch a game. Nick stayed downstairs with me to ask. "You okay?"

I tousle his hair. "Yeah, I just wanted to stay too."

"Maybe Basil can visit our world one day?" Nick inquires before heading off to his room.

I sigh and decided to teleport out before my parents saw me.

* * *

Basil stares at his ceiling as he smoked some peppermint tobacco. He thought about Moriratty and his 'advice', but he was then tormented with the rare feeling of worry for his companions and Belladonna. He didn't like how Moriratty referenced her or the others…maybe he did make a mistake falling for her…if she was ever hurt again because of him…Basil growled in frustration and went downstairs to pace out his doubts and fears.

* * *

I go through my schedule and sigh. I couldn't stop thinking of Basil. I suddenly hear my puppy, Mage, snore from underneath my desk. I peek at the puppy and smile. She had brindle fur of her mother Poesy and the long ears of her father Toby. She looked like a large hound since she was mixed, and she was my familiar. Familiars are like wizard pets; protector, helpers, and companions to wizards. I pick up Sage and pet her softly as she nestled into me and yawned. I smile, Sage was the only girl and had two brothers who were with their mother now. Brutus and Toby II. Poesy was a proud mother and was happy to have pups…I freeze when I realized Toby hadn't met his pups yet. I sigh sadly and Sage licked my hand. I smile and let her clamber onto the floor as she sniffed my shoes excitedly. I couldn't stop thinking about Basil. Why was I missing him so much? I suddenly get an idea.

* * *

Basil leaned against the wall as he looked out the window. He couldn't get his mind of her…it was vexing him to no end. It was like when he first met her. _I miss her…her visits aren't enough for_ _me. _The detective thought as he wished she was with him. He suddenly heard Toby happily barking above him. Basil knew something was amiss and went up to Sherlock's study.

When he got there he was shocked to see Poesy, the giant mastiff, and three pups! He saw the pups had thinner bodies than their mother and long ears like…"Toby!" Basil laughed. "You rascal!" Basil patted his dog's side as a pup with fur like Toby's sniffed him and howled excitedly. A second pup with brown brindle fur jumps over and barks. Another pup that looked just like her was busy sniffing around where Basil entered and followed the trail to the mouse himself. A voice suddenly says. "That's Toby II; he's quite the hound."

Basil sees it's Belladonna and felt ecstatic and went up to her as she tells him. "The one that looks like Toby is Brutus, and the girl is my familiar Sage." Basil grinned as she tells him. "I wanted Toby to be able to meet his family…and my family and I decided to give Toby II to you. What do you say?"

"Brilliant!" Basil laughed as he surveyed the pup. "Absolutely brilliant."

I smile with him as we go to his flat. I finally say. "Um Basil?"

He turns to me and smirked. "Do you need a place to stay?"

"Yeah, do you mind?" I ask coyly.

Basil smirked devilishly. "Never," He leads me upstairs as he whispers to me. "As long as you don't mind sharing a room."

I look at him surprise. "Anything wrong with the guest rooms?"

"Why does anything have to be wrong with them?" Basil smiled at me alluringly.

I grin back as I went upstairs with him. "Oh, no reason." I kiss him.

Basil holds me close. "Welcome back."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**"So bro, teehee, that rhymes."**

**"Congrats." Brother muttered tiredly.**

**"What did you think?"**

**"Fluff and stuff."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Sweetly romantic...where's the action sis? You owe to me and your viewers to have some action!" **

**"Don't worry the next chapter will be a huge adventure. It's basically a year later in GMD world. It'll be a mix of Doyle's _Copper Beeches and The Speckled_ Band. They're my favorite stories. There will be lots of ficlet-sort of chapters that will all connect. Hmm...it all depends what I write next. I'm just glad you're here with me to-" Author sees brother is asleep and whacks him with a rolled up magazine.**

**"What!"**

**"Review or no ice cream!"**

**Brother fake weeps. "You're a monster!" Author raises magazine. "Ah! Fine! This chapter goes really well with Owl City's song, but I think Basil and Belladonna sharing a room is a bit..."**

**"Serious?"**

**"Yep."**

**"You know that's what happens with relationships: they get serious."**

**"Can Marten find out about it and flip out on Basil? Please! It'll be fun."**

**"If my viewers ask they shall recieve."**

**"But I'm a viewer."**

**"Nope, you're just my comment monkey."**

**"Well this chapter is written by a monkey! Wait that's a insult to monkeys!"**

**"Why you!"**

**"Bring it!"**

**Author and brother start fighting with magazines. They then stop to say:**

**All rights reserved to Disney, Eve Titus, Arthur C. Doyle, and-**

**Brother slams author with a pillow. "In your face!"**


	3. Chapter 3: Face Down

**Face Down- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

One Year later…

I sit in the green chair and was playing a game of chess with Nick, who was unfortunately winning. Mia and Cassie were over at the Flavershams playing with Olivia and Lizzie Clark. Lizzie was a sweet girl; incredibly smart and had become best friends with Cassie. Marten was helping Mrs. Judson with lunch and Basil was playing on his violin to pass the time. I sigh as Nick check-mate my king with a queen and hoped I would win the next game.

Nick had just turned thirteen, and as a present fate gave him a growth spurt to be my height. Mia was furious that Nick was taller and she only gained an inch since she turned ten. Cassie was content with her height. Marten was growing stronger and was finally a adult, but to me he was still a kid. They were all becoming great magicians; Cassie and Mia already had familiars. Mia found a stray black kitten who she named Gigi. Gigi soon began to talk and became the sarcastic conscience to Mia, who definitely needed it to keep out of trouble. Merlin appointed Archimedes to be Cassie's familiar, much to the owl's shock. He complained about becoming a familiar to a child, but I noticed how whenever Cassie went somewhere without him I would suddenly see him hiding in a tree and watching her in concern. I asked him about it once and he simply hooted. "Well, I can't expect you to watch over her, since you're too infatuated with that silly detective!"

That was the last time I asked him about it, but I knew he did care for my baby sister like a 'mother hen'; which is what Nim calls him to ruffle his feathers.

There was a knock on the door and Basil jumps up and races over to it. He lets in Dawson with a wide grin. We all greet Dawson happily. Despite that Dr. Dawson is living in the country, he always comes to visit Basil whenever the detective asked him. I felt a little nervous about this…Mary was with child. Dawson was always dragged along to cases that I worried if anything happened to him what would become of Mary and the baby? Also, I thought Mary would need all the help she could get with preparing for the baby's arrival. I talked to Basil about this and he told me I worried too much.

I don't why I've felt so worried lately; it wasn't just about Dawson, but also Basil. I discussed with him about taking unnecessary, dangerous risks and how it drove me crazy. He always argued that risks were a part of being a detective, and would always win the argument because I hated arguing. Also, that's what I'd get for dating a genius.

I get up and give Dawson my chair, despite him and Basil trying to convince me otherwise. Basil then tries to give me his chair, but I shook my head and sat on the window seat. I look out the window and see a mouse-lady standing underneath a bench across the street. The lady had ginger-red fur and was dressed in a practical, black travel dress. She was nervously looking at the flat. I call Basil and Dawson over to see. Basil grinned. "Aha! My client is here."

"Client?" I ask.

Dawson chuckled. "Of course, I knew you would invite me over due to a case."

"Well Dawson, I don't wish for you to be bored when you visit me." Basil rushes away from the window and gets his pipe and a letter from the mantelpiece. He hands the note to Marten who reads:

"_**Dear Mr. Holmice, I am in dire need of advice. For something horrible is plaguing me. Please help me. I will arrive tomorrow at 10:30. Violet Joylott."**_

"Violet Joylott? Why that's a friend of Mary's. She was the beautiful ginger mouse at the wedding." Dawson said looking at the window. "By Jove, it is her."

I see Violet was already walking toward the door while looking around apprehensively.

I go the door immediately as we heard a knock. When I open the door I noticed that her face looked frightened and wary like she was being followed. Her wide violet eyes stare at me, but she stood tall as she asked. "May I come in?"

"You must be Violet Joylott, I'm Belladonna, Mary's friend." I let her in as I shut the door.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay after for the reception…but I was delayed." She doesn't remove her coat as she followed me.

Dawson goes over to Violet and shakes her hand warmly. "How are you Miss Joylott?"

A look of sadness passes over her face, but she held her head high. "I'm afraid I'm in terrible danger doctor." She then takes a deep breath and calms herself. "I hope that you and Mr. Holmice will help me."

"We will do everything we can." Dawson assured her.

Basil gives Violet his seat and she sits down gratefully; exhausted. She gets out a mirror to fix her short hair and check her makeup. She then puts the mirror away and looks at all of us with a small, but desolate smile.

Basil lights the pipe as he says. "Now please tell us what plagues you, pray be specific, the single tiniest detail may be of importance."

Marten mouthed everything Basil says and Nick elbows him in annoyance.

Violet sighed, but sat up straight as she tells us. "I am not a stranger to tragedy or difficult labor Mr. Holmice. My father, Colonel Rucastle, died when I was just a baby; leaving me, my twin sister Alice, and mother behind in India. My mother remarried my late father's colleague, Dr. Joylott. Dr. Joylott was…is a stern and course man. He seemed to be a kind, but silent man when my mother was alive, but when she died…He became austere and violent toward anyone who angered him. After my mother died we moved out of India with our human tenants to the country side at the Copper Beeches. The estate is vast that both human and bat gypsies stay on the grounds. The humans even brought along a baboon and cheetah that my father is fond of. Like pets! But the creatures terrified my sister and me. Especially the mastiff that stalks the grounds at night. Even the wild beasts would hide in the trees from the feral monster. Our father became a hermit from Mousedom, and only tolerated the gypsy bats because of their magic tricks. My father disagreed with servants and visitors, and my sister and I became the maids of the estate. When I turned seventeen I was fortunate enough to receive a scholarship to a school that trained governesses. I quickly accepted so to earn some much-needed money for our family and escape the Copper Beeches. My father would constantly get in rows with local police and my sister and I always bailed him out. My father has a terrible temper and strength that we quickly learned never to cross him since we were eight. I didn't go back to the Copper Beeches until last year, because my sister begged me to spend time with her before she married naval officer Fowl. I agreed…when I saw her I was shocked how tired and worn she looked. She confided in me that at night she would hear mysterious flute music that terrified her because each time she heard it a large, but thin shadow would pass through her room. She was also worried about our father, he was angered about the proposal and threatened to lock Alice in her room if she left him, but the next day he apologized and claimed he only had a rare fit of distress over losing his daughter to marriage. The night before the wedding I was sleeping in my old room across from my sister's. I suddenly heard the flute music…it was so soft, but it scared me to death. It was like the music had neither a beginning nor an end." Her voice wavered. "I went out to the hall to check on Alice when I heard a creaking noise of a metal hinge. And then I heard the most horrible scream… it was Alice. I went to her door but it was locked like always. My father also ran out of his room but couldn't open the door as we screamed for Alice to unlock it. My father finally kick the door in and…Alice had disappeared. She was gone, the bed was overturned and there were a couple drops of blood, but nothing else. My father had the police search for her, but they couldn't find anything." Violet sniffled sadly. "I never went back to that horrid place, until my father begged me to spend the week at the manor. Some of the rooms are being renovated and…I am forced to stay in my sister's room. The exact room she—" Violet covered her mouth as she composed herself. "One night, I heard the music…and I raced out to the hall and woke my father. He was angered and thought I was hearing things, since he said he heard nothing. I know that he would be furious if he found out I came to you. My father never talks about that night, like me, Alice's disappearance scarred us both. I fear for my life Mr. Holmice, and I don't know what I should do."

Basil listens to her story with interest and asks. "Was your father dressed the night of the incident?"

"Only in his night-clothes." Violet answered.

"Did he seem dazed when he met you in the hall?"

"Why no, he was very much awake. But I was too after hearing Alice's screams."

"I see," Basil murmured as he paced. "And what renovations are being done to the rooms?"

"They are being repainted."

"Is your old room next to your sister's?"

"Yes, it is directly across the hall from hers, and our father's room is at the end of the hall. Our floor is beneath a vent and inside the wall of our human tenants. Alice's room only has a large vent connected to the human one, but no window. The vent was shut the night she disappeared though." Violet explained.

"Do your rooms connect in any way?"

"Only to the hallway."

"I thought you've said your father needed money? Why spend it on repainting a room?"

"When Alice died, the dowry our mother left for her automatically went to our father. In our mother's will she had left us money for a dowry that we would receive when we marry. My father is using Alice's money to fix up the wing of the manor."

"Mm-hmm," Basil puffed the smoke quickly. "Has you father acted strangely?"

"Well…other than his temper and inviting me back? He did ask me to cut my hair to be short like Alice's…he was adamant about it. Also, there has been a mouse wandering around outside the grounds. One day I saw the mouse from the parlor window and my father begged me to wave the mouse away; it was strange because my father was the type to confront trespassers violently. The mouse left when I did so, but I would sometimes see him outside of the estate. Also, my father has been persistent for me not to leave the manor or talk about Alice's disappearance."

"Has anyone else heard of this disappearance?"

"No, father didn't allow the police to release any information about it. The only other people that know are the gypsies and officer Fowl; father wrote to him of it when he was away at sea."

Basil stopped pacing and goes up to Violet. "Has your father been violent with you in any way?"

Panic showed in Violet's eyes as she muttered. "No, never."

Basil quickly takes her hand. "You are hiding the truth from me Miss Joylott!" He pushes up her sleeve to show multiple bruises that formed a large paw print.

Violet gasped and pulled her sleeve. "My father doesn't know his own strength, he is a large mouse and he has been violent to us when we disobey him or question his authority…but he would never kill anyone! Why, when I was going to leave for school he was so angry that he knocked me to the ground, but he was awfully sorry and never laid a hand on me again, until…until I begged him to go to the police last night about the strange music."

Basil nodded solemnly as we stare at Violet with pity. I realized what she was doing; she knew her father was abusive, but shrugged it off so no attention would be drawn to it.

Violet stood. "I know my father is a dreadful mouse, but he's not a murderer. He is the only family I have, and I can't find in my heart that he has killed Alice. Although my mind tells me otherwise. I've finally had enough of the Copper Beeches and my father, please help me Mr. Basil."

Basil nods to Violet. "I will do everything I can Miss Joylott, I suggest you go back to the estate before your father notices your absence and you should claim you were visiting an old school friend. You may use Belladonna as a reference if you wish."

I blink in surprise, but nod in agreement.

Basil leads her to the door. "Tomorrow, Dawson and I will go to the Copper Beeches and stay with the gypsies in disguise, for I believe I know this group and I am good friends with some of them. If anything goes awry or frightens you, stay at an inn near the estate and telegram us. I suggest you stay in your old room tonight, but do not let your father know about it."

"I'll light a candle in my room to keep him from any suspicion." Violet says as she puts a veil over her face to go outside, but Basil stops her. "I suggest you go the station instead of taking a cart, Marten will escort you there. Wouldn't you Marten?" Basil looks at Marten and motions him to go with Violet.

Marten goes over and takes Violet's arm. "Uh yeah, this way Miss Violet."

They both leave together and Basil rushed over to the window and smirks darkly.

Nick looks out the window and inquires. "What is it?"

"When Miss Joylott was denying her father's abuse I noticed the large mouse at the corner, yes the one in the shabby top hat and riding crop, was watching my flat intently." Basil jumps into his chair and grabs his violin as he plucked the strings. "He is heading our way now; Dr. Joylott. I suggest you all should stay silent about Miss Violet's visit."

We suddenly heard a violent pounding on the door. Mrs. Judson bustles to the door and exclaims as a large mouse burst through and into the flatt. He was a dark brown mouse that was as tall as Basil and broad with a round stomach. He had a stern face framed by spectacles. He thunders. "Which one of you is Basil Holmice?"

Basil smiled coolly. "I am he, but who are you?"

"Dr. Joylott of the Copper Beeches estate!" He stated brusquely. "Now you tell me what you were talking about with my stepdaughter!"

"Who?" Basil inquired mischievously.

"Don't play games with me you busybody! I know all about you, you're Basil the meddler, Basil the Scotland Yard jack-in-the-box!" The doctor roared.

"Now I wouldn't associate myself with Scotland Yard." Basil smirked dryly.

Joylott barked. "What did Violet tell you!"

"Nothing, for she was not here." Basil started to play a harsh tune with plenty of loud staccatos.

"I saw her leave this flat! No point denying it!" The doctor glared down at Basil.

I snap at the doctor. "Actually you saw my brother Marten leave with his fiancé Helen." I lied.

The mouse sneers at me. "Lies!" he turns to Basil. "Alright you, out with it! What did you say to her?"

Basil ignored him as he continued to play.

"Ignore me will you?" Joylott growled. He suddenly grabs the fire poker. Dawson and I jump up in alarm and Joylott simply bends the poker with ease. "Next time it'll be you if you meddle in my business! And if I won't get the truth from you I'll beat it out of my daughter."

As he goes to leave Basil suddenly said. "As amusing as your hallucinations have been doctor I suggest you don't lay a finger on your stepdaughter, for if she has any friends I'm sure they'll lay justice upon you." Basil eyes blazed seriously as Joylott turned red, but finally rushed out the door. The room was silent as Basil goes over to the fire poker and straightens it out with a sarcastic laugh. "What a friendly mouse, Dawson I do suggest you bring a revolver for this case seeing that Dr. Joylott enjoys bending fire pokers and spending time with carnivorous beasts. This case will be quite the adventure!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**"Eep! The first mystery! I basically combined Doyle's stories of the _Speckled Band _and _The Copper Beeches_ together to create this case. Don't worry it'll all connect with everything else!"**

**Brother looks up from the laptop. "I like it so far, and I completely despise Dr. Joylott! Did he kill Alice? Please tell me, tell me, tell me!"**

**"No! You'll just have to read the later chapters. Oh, the next chapter will be about Mia and the girls running into the Baker Street Irregulars! Also, Marten runs into an old friend while dropping Violet off at the station. I'm so excited! All rights reserved to Disney, Conan Doyle, and the music."**

**"Oh yeah, I really like _Face Down_; it's a sad song, but it really moves me."**

**"I know! I chose this song because I think it really represents poor Violet and her life with her terrible father. Does the chapter move you too?"**

**"Um, sure it does." Brother goes back to listening to music.**

**"Yays! Please review, and thanks for reading!" :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Ignorance

** Ignorance- Paramore**

Mia skipped down the street as Olivia walked beside her quickly humming an old Scottish tune. Lizzie and Cassie followed close behind with their arms linked and chatting about the toys at Mr. Flaversham's shop. Lizzie explained how music boxes played music to Cassie who listened with great interest. As the girl turned the corner, nearing Baker Street, several schoolboys start teasing. "Hey rat-girl!"

"Sewer rat, sewer rat, is gonna get eaten by a cat!"

"Go back to the sewers!"

Lizzie's ears perked down in humiliation as she ignored them, but Cassie snapped at the mice. "Be quiet!"

One of the boys throws a half-eaten orange seed at Lizzie, who fearfully tries to hide behind Cassie, even though she was a head taller than her.

Olivia and Mia stood in front of the girls as Olivia barked. "Stop it! Just leave her alone."

"Shut up Flaversham!" One of the school boys stuck his tongue at her. Olivia stuck her tongue back at them and takes Lizzie's arm to lead her away when the boys try to throw another orange pip. The pip smacks Lizzie in the head and she squeaked with fright. Cassie stomps over to the boys angrily as they laughed at her; unbeknownst to them that her fingers were electrifying with magic. Mia grabs her sister's shoulders and whispered. "Cassie don't, we're not supposed to use magic!"

"But they—"

Mia interrupts her gently. "I will handle this." They boys snicker at Mia as she stood before them with her paws on her hips as she glared at the mice. "Ya'll better step off before you get stepped on!"

The biggest mouse looks at his friends and laughed. "You're not serious; I'm not scared of some little girl."

"Apologize to Lizzie." Mia said; trying to keep her temper in check.

"Oh it has a name." The boy mocked.

"Yes she does, but unlike you she has a brain." Mia snipped.

"Mia…" Olivia warned.

"Are you calling me stupid?" The boy fumed.

"Nooo, of course not." Mia sarcastically sneered.

The boy and his friends glared at them. "At least I don't hang out with riffraff."

"She's not riffraff!" The girls shout at the boys as Lizzie cowered behind them.

"That rat belongs in the gutter!" The boy retorted.

Mia shoved him and the boy pushed her to the ground. Mia slowly got up and lifted her hand rub her shoulder, but she slaps the boy instead. The boy stumbles back and turned red in embarrassment and fury. "You'll pay for that!"

"Come at me bro'!" Mia lifted her fists up and before anyone could intervene the boy tried to punch her, but Mia quickly dodged it and tripped the boy. The other boys were about to rush at Mia when a pebble smacked one of the mice knocking him over in a daze.

The girls look up to see a teenage rat surrounded by a dark green frog, a young blond mouse, chipmunk girl, and several rat boys. The teenager pockets the slingshot and straightens his newsboy's cap. "Ello, what do we have here?"

The frog spoke, and despite wearing trousers, they heard a girl's voice answer. "Looks like a bit of a row Wiggins."

"Huh, a row isn't usually six to one." Wiggins walks up to stand in front of Mia as he peered down at the boys.

"Back off worm-tail!" One of the schoolboys spits out the rat slur.

Wiggins smirked at the mice and turns to his group. His group nod in a secret communication. Wiggins turn back to the boys. "Look mates, you should probably start running, now I gave ya' a good and proper warning." He snaps his fingers. His group grabbed some rotten bonsai-tomatoes from their pockets as the youngest boy says. "Ready, set, aim…"

Some of the schoolboys started to run off, but the others stayed; waiting to see if the rotten tomatoes were a bluff or not. They soon saw it wasn't as Wiggin's group yelled:

"Fire!"

Tomatoes splattered onto the mice as they raced away shouting in a craze. As the mice ran away Wiggins and his friends laughed merrily. The girls giggled as well. Wiggins goes over Lizzie and asks. "You alright miss?"

Lizzie nodded. "Thank you."

"Who are you?" Cassie inquired curiously.

"I'm Wiggins, leader of the Baker Street Irregulars. We are the eyes and ears of Basil." Wiggins tells us proudly. He motions to the frog. "This is Lily Smith; the strongest and fastest of the irregulars. She knows the water ways better than anyone. My second in command."

Lily tips her straw hat. "Me dad is a steamboat captain. He usually drives Mr. Holmice around during cases."

Wiggins put his paws on the chipmunk's shoulders. "This cutie is Holly, and she is the best pickpocket of London; usually because no one suspects an angel."

Holly brushes some dirt from her pinafore and smirks while saying. "True."

Wiggins then grabs one of the rats and gives him a nuggie. "These rascals are my little brothers: Willy, Winston, Wade, Walter, Wallace, Wayne, and Wyatt. The Wa's are quintuplets, and Willy and Winston are twins. Wyatt's the youngest. I'm the eldest of the family. Willy is the gentlerat of the family and is gonna work for Mr. Basil as a page soon, and Winston is the best thrasher and fighter; getting stronger than Lily which is saying something. Wade is a genius with any science or math equation and has a photographic memory. Walter is one of my best improvisers and planners; he gotten us out of plenty fixes with his stories. Wallace has the best ears of London. Wayne has the best sight and can spot things miles away; best aim with anything you give him to shoot or throw. Wyatt is the youngest eavesdropper and the fastest runner."

Wiggins goes over to the blond mouse with a bitten ear. "This is Slim; he can wiggle through any crevice or crack; my best scout."

Slim nods to the girls. "Hey."

Olivia shakes Wiggin's paw. "It's great to finally meet you Wiggins! I'm Olivia Flaversham and these are my friends Lizzie Clark and Cassie and Mia Garrio."

The Baker Street Irregulars shake hands with the girls.

Mia whispers to Cassie. "They remind me of the lost boys."

Wiggins grins at Mia. "Whatcha' whispering about half-pint?"

"Who are you calling half-pint!" Mia exclaimed.

Wiggins chuckled. "You are a firecracker ain't ya?"

Mia smirked. "I could've taken care of those jerks you know."

"Well, I just thought you could've used some help half-pint." Wiggins smiles at her as he tussles her hair. "We're headin' to Basil's, want to join us?" Wiggins asked giving Mia his arm with a smirk.

Mia bravely takes the street urchin's arm. "Sure, we were just heading over there. So, why are you guys going over there?"

Wayne excitedly answers. "We have some information for Mr. Basil!"

"Yeah it's about Mo—" Wyatt began but his twin brothers shushed him as Winston tells him: "Not in public Wyatt!"

"Yeah you'll give away our position!" Wade added.

"We'll be ruined!" Walter cried.

"Sacked!" Wallace agreed.

"Shush!" Wiggins tells them in annoyance. The boys stopped talking and follow their oldest brother. The quintuplets surround Lizzie excitedly with curiosity of the pretty, polite girl. The twins and Lily chat with Olivia as Holly walked beside Cassie and pointed out the greatest pockets to pick.

* * *

Marten drops Violet off at the train while telling her. "Don't worry Miss Violet, Basil will help you out as soon as he gets to the Copper Beeches."

"Thank you Marten," Violet grasps his hand warmly and climbs into the train.

Marten starts to leave when a green blur flew passed him. Marten noticed the green streak whirred into an alley in front of him, and that a scrap of paper was shoved into his hand. He read the note:

_**Meet with me in the ally gumshoe, and be quick and careful about it! **_

Marten smirked; knowing who exactly gave him the note and goes into the ally quickly. He looks around for Vicki and almost ran into her. Vicki hovered in front of him with a smirk on her face. "Getting slow gumshoe?" She asked as she landed in front of him and took off her aviator goggles.

"Naw Vicki, I just got your note."

"Pshaw, right." Vicki scoffed, but then became serious. "I got a message for you to deliver to Basil."

"Does it have anything to do with Mo—"

Vicki shoves her wing over his mouth. "Shh! You want them to hear you?! Yes, and something else; a serial killer that we have been looking for since the 1898. He is copycat of a human serial killer, and he has struck again." She hands him the letter. "Take this to Basil as quickly as possible gumshoe. Maybe Basil and Scotland Yard can finally catch this bastard. Thanks, oh, and it's good to see you again gumshoe." At this Vicki flew off into the sky like a rocket.

Marten decided to peer into the letter and the contents shocked him greatly. He never thought this killer existed in Basil's world, let alone that Basil was investigating the crimes…Moriratty was the consulting criminal for the slaughterer. The killer called him 'boss'. Marten puts the letter in his pocket as a shiver goes through him. He needed to get the letter to Basil quickly. When Marten was about to leave the alley he thought he saw a black, shadow-like mass out of the corner of his eye. When he quickly turned around it was gone. Marten pulled his coat around himself tighter as he rushed out the alley; nervous because the mass felt like dark magic…or maybe he was just imagining things.

* * *

I shook my head at Basil. "I will go with you two—"

"No," Basil tells me.

I groan; this mouse was impossible. "I think I've proven that I can help you two with cases!"

Basil shakes his head furiously. "No."

I look over at Dawson in exasperation and he shrugs to me.

I go up to Basil and fold my arms stubbornly. "I want to help Violet, Basil—"

"Yes, yes, I know, but it's too dangerous—"

I turn him around in frustration and I look up at him gravely. "I've been chased, imprisoned, and beaten by the Napoleon of crime! And I came out alive; now don't act like none of this happened."

Basil looks down at me and says. "I don't, which is precisely why you're not going."

My brow furrows and Nick answers. "So does this mean I can't go either?"

"No Nick," We tell him.

He sighs. "Of course."

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Judson quickly goes over to it as Basil and I stare each other down. We suddenly hear the patter of many small feet as the girls race in along with several street children. I smile at the children as Basil says brightly. "Ah, Wiggins, good."

I realized these children were the Baker Street Irregulars; Basil's little spies of London. I go over to grab some cheese crumpets for them as the children formed a line like military men and stood tall. The eldest boy, Wiggins, spoke. "We found out that Colonel Sebastian Doran, the cousin of Captain Doran, is working for Moriratty as an assassin."

A mouse boy speaks. "Also, we found that Moriratty did arrange to get James White out of prison. His current whereabouts are still unknown."

"Wonderful job boys." Basil hands each of them their money while I give the children some food. The children swarmed around me as they nibbled the crumpets and the younger children tittered. "Oi , Mister Basil, is this your girlfriend?"

"She's very pretty."

"I like her."

"Me too!"

"Are you going to marry her?"

Basil flushed and shooed the little ones away while saying. "Whoever can give me the names of Moriratty's police moles will get three shillings, now go!"

He turns to Wiggins and a lovely frog-girl. "Next time Wiggins, have your people report to you and you can report to me. I can't have them trumping through the flat. And here is the payment I owe your father Lily."

Lily takes the money and nods as she winks at us with smirk.

"Right-o governor," Wiggins waves to Mia as he tells Basil. "By the way, is Belladonna the girl whose been staying the nights here?"

"OUT!" Basil chased the giggling urchins out.

I giggled with everyone at Basil's embarrassment. "Well, they certainly are the eyes and ears of Baker Street."

Mrs. Judson leads the girls into the dining room to give them some lunch. I notice some dirt on Mia and wondered if she fell over, but quickly returned my attention to Basil. Before I can say anything Marten walked in and let us know that Violet got onto the train safely. He then goes over to Basil and hands him something. Basil's eyebrows rose and he quickly shoves a piece of paper into his pocket. I tilt my head and wondered what the note was, but we were summoned to lunch. We ate as Basil and Dawson made plans for the trip to the Copper Beeches. After Olivia and Lizzie went home, the girls told me about what happened. I was shocked how Lizzie was treated, but I saw on Basil, Mrs. Judson, and Dr. Dawsons' sad glances to each other that this wasn't a surprise. I wondered if there was a class system in Mousedom that ranked rats lower than mice…the thought nauseated me…because I remember Ratigan's painful and crazed words:

"_Mice made me into what I am; by their prejudices I became something unstoppable!"_

I cringe at the memory as the guilt of Ratigan's demise flooded into me.

Later I sent my siblings off home, and I noticed Marten looked extremely tired.

"You okay Marten?"

"Yeah…just got a bit of a scare in the alley today."

I felt worried and asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Marten hugged me and suddenly disappeared with the kids. They probably were getting home in time for dinner…I needed to visit my parents. I started to miss them. I go over to the window seat and peered out of the window. It was now night time and the fog was rolling in. I thought about Violet; understanding her pain of fearing her father…she had it so much worse than I did…I was able to escape early. It took her eight years to be rid of her father…only to have to deal with him once more. I shook my head angrily as I heard my first father yelling old insults at me and my mom…

I open my eyes and sharply inhaled as I saw a shadowy figure across the street, and it was facing me and stood still as it watched me. For some reason I felt terrified of him…him? How did I know it was him? The figure started to glide toward the flat. I try to call Basil, but I was too afraid to speak. I finally cried. "B-basil!"

The shadow stopped and something turned me around suddenly. I shriek, until I realize it was Basil. I sigh and lean against him as I shook.

"Belladonna! Belladonna love, what's wrong?" Basil held me closely as he stroked my hair to comfort me.

"T-there was someone watching me from the window and he—" I turn around to see the figure was gone. "H-he's gone!"

I hear bustling and see Dawson and Mrs. Judson walk in.

Mrs. Judson fussed. "Goodness, what happened?"

"Are you alright Miss Belladonna?" Dawson asked me with concern.

I shook my head. "He was like a shadow…I have no idea why he scared me so much."

Basil lets go of me and grabs his revolver to go outside. I grab him and beg. "No, Basil! Don't!"

Basil looks at me in surprise as I trembled. "Don't go outside!"

Mrs. Judson takes me away from Basil and tells me. "There, there, dearie it was probably just a beggar—"

"No, it was something else…and he felt…"I stop speaking. Even though they knew I was an Enchantress; I couldn't bring myself to say the word. I finally say it. "He felt powerful."

They all stare at me with worry. Dawson finally says. "Well, I suggest Mrs. Judson stay here tonight if there is a mysterious fiend stalking the streets." He meant every word and I felt grateful for his trust.

Mrs. Judson sighs and agrees. "I must send a telegram to my son to let him know I won't be home and to stay indoors for tonight." She goes upstairs.

Dawson follows her after reassuring me I was safe here.

I was alone with Basil and turn away from him. I suddenly felt arms encircle me and Basil rest his head on mine. I hold onto his lean arms and whisper. "I know this sounds crazy, but it's true."

"I've made the mistake of not believing you once, and I won't do so again." He tells me. "I just hate not being able to do anything to help you. I'm still pretty ignorant about magic."

"It's the most irrational subject…" I tell him; trying to comfort. I know how he hates not being able to solve or fix anything.

"Will you be going home?" Basil inquires carefully.

I shook my head. "No, I want to be here when you and Dawson get back."

Basil sighs. "I can't leave you here alone…I gave Mrs. Judson the day off."

I turn around in his arms to face him. "Maybe I can go…"

Basil shook his head stubbornly. "Absolutely not—"

"Basil, I don't want to be alone when that thing comes back…"

"Then go stay with your family and tell Nim about it." Basil tells me.

I frown and ask. "You are really scared about me going…why?"

Basil smiles sadly and kisses my head. "You know why." He goes over to sit down in his chair.

I kneel beside him. "Professor Ratigan is gone Basil, it's time for us to move on." I held his paw.

Basil chuckles darkly. "Easier said than done." He put his other paw over his eyes to think. "I suppose you can come with us to the inn…"

I jump up and kiss his cheek excitedly, but he holds my shoulders to tell me sternly. "But that is all! I don't want you mixed up in this, understand?"

I nod happily as I have a déjà vu moment. "Yes sir, Mister Basil!"

Basil grins at my antics and tells me to get ready for bed like I was a child. I was smiling as I went upstairs and got ready.

Basil watches her carefully and when he was sure she was upstairs he got out the letter and read it. He frowned…he didn't think Moriratty would be mixed up with this…he needed to tell Vicki to be more careful. He puts the letter in a secret compartment in his mantle and grabs his violin. He needed to see the Copper Beeches to check if his theories were correct and tried not to worry about Miss Joylott…he had a feeling she was in grave danger.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**"Hehehe! I love mystery!"**

**Brother sighs. "I hate surprises, so tell me who the killer is."**

**"Nope. But I will give you a hint...it is completely inspired by WRATH77! One of my favorite authors of ff!"**

**"Oh yeah, she's in your favorites."**

**"Yeps."**

**"BTW, what was that shadow?"**

**. "Maybe it's the magical villain I promised..."**

**"I hate it when you're cryptic."**

**"I know! Please don't take my kindle away!"**

**"We will see..."**

**"BTW, Lily looks like the Tiana's frog-form from _The Princess and the Frog_ (one of my favorite movies!), only she's dark green and has jade green eyes. She also wear trousers because let's face it; it's hard to hop in a dress. I had such fun creating the Baker Street Irregulars and I think I'll make them bigger characters in this story! Holly is supper cute, which makes her the best pick-pocket b/c no one would suspect her! All the children are orpahns except for Lily and you'll learn more about them later."**

**Brother sits next to author. "I feel bad for Lizzie-those jerks!"**

**"Yes, there is prejudice in Basil's world against rats and other creatures. Basically mice are the top animals-"**

**"How did you deduce that?"**

**"Did you see any animals other than mice at the Queen's jubilee in the GMD movie?"**

**Brother thinks. "Good point, so mice are speciesist?"**

**"Not all of them, rats are considered low and mammals don't usually associate with reptiles...etc. Hummingbirds are actually equals to mice-wait I mustn't give too much away! Long story short-there is both good and bad attributes in Mousedom like there is in the human world due to hatred and IGNORANCE!"**

**"Oh so that's why you chose that song, which belongs to Paramore. Taliym5 doesn't own anything...just the Garrios, Vicki, most of the Irregulars except for Wiggins, she got the idea for Clark from Guy Ritchies' Sherlock Holmes movie and gave him a cute family, etc...etc..."**

**:D R&R please my awesome readers!**


	5. Chapter 5: Heartlines

**Heartlines- Florence and the Machine**

Violet felt nervous as she hurried up the drive to the manor. She suddenly saw the mouse at the fence and hurried into the mouse hole. Violet sighed in relief as she locked the doors and took off her coat. She nervously waited to see her father, but to her relief he wasn't home. She then felt dismay that he may have followed her to London. Violet ran through the walls until she was in the attic. She walked in casually as she looked up at the rafters; searching for her friend. All of the Romani bats were her friends, but Philimus was her dearest friend who she deeply loved and trusted. Philimus actually told her to go to Basil for help and has been staying guard of the room she has slept in from the outside of the manor. He and Lydia were her childhood friends, along with their father Jasper. They were the only ones she could confide in because they distrusted Dr. Joylott, and constantly vouched for her whenever she was in trouble with her father.

"Philimus?" Violet whispered out. With a flutter of brown wings Philimus landed in front of her. He was a brown fruit bat with dark brown eyes and a black nose. He looked different from the London bats…his eyes had irises and his face was shaped similar to a mouse's and was taller than her by several centimeters. His ears were also smaller.

"What's wrong Violet?" Philimus asked her in concern. He takes her paws in his own claw-like hands.

"I went to Basil of Baker Street and he has accepted my case." Violet tells him.

"That's wonderful! Trust me, Basil can solve anything Violet. We were good friends at the university he's a right genius." Philimus smiles hopefully at his friend.

Violet nodded, but shivered. "But I think my father knows…God, I know he knows—"

Philimus's eyes turn to slits. "If that gadjo ever hurts you Violet—"

"No Philimus! You promised not to interfere. He would destroy you and send you all away and I won't allow it!" Violet pleaded.

Philimus looks at her desperately. "But why Violet?"

Violet kissed his cheek. "Because I would miss you too much. You and your family are the only reason I'm still sane." They suddenly hear the door slamming from downstairs. Violet squeaked fearfully. "Oh, he's back!"

Before she could race away, Philimus holds her paw as he tells her earnestly. "Please let me stay with you tonight Violet! I won't let you face this alone."

Violet squeezes his paw before letting go. "No Philimus, I must do this alone."

As she leaves Philimus says. "Kamaù tut, Violet." He then hits his head in frustration that she didn't hear him.

* * *

I served the boys breakfast, since Mrs. Judson went home. I didn't feel anxious anymore; it was like the presence of the mysterious shadow disappeared with the darkness. As I gave Dawson a second serving of quiche someone ran into the room. I noticed it was one of the Baker Street Irregulars, only he wasn't in street clothes, but dressed in clean clothing and shoes. He looked exhausted as he held a piece of paper in his hand.

Basil runs up to the young rat and steadies him while taking the note and reading it.

Dawson exclaims. "Willy? You're not supposed to start working for Basil till next week—"

Basil's face became dark when he reads the paper and runs off to put on his inverness. "Come Dawson! We need to hail a cab to the station!"

Dawson gets up without argument and gets on his hat to run outside.

I get Willy into a chair as he explains between pants. "I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I was over at Mrs. Judson's so she could give me my page clothes. Afterwards she needed to go over to the telegram office to send a gram to her sister and one of the workers just got a telegram for Mr. Holmice and Mrs. Judson was going to take it to him until she read it. She then told me: "Willy, I need you to run as fast as you can to take this to Basil; it's an emergency." So I ran all the way here Miss Belladonna."

"Thank you Willy, where was the telegram from?"

"Black Crown Inn…from someone named Violet." Willy answered.

My eyes widened as I grabbed my suitcase and threw on a shawl and hat. I look back at Willy and threw him the key. "Here Willy, lock up when we're gone and feel free to have some breakfast."  
"Thank you Miss Belladonna!" Willy sighed tiredly.

I see Basil run out the door and I follow him. Dawson, Basil, and I hop into the cab as it clattered quickly to the station. Dawson asked the question that was buzzing in my head. "Basil, what was in the telegram?"

"Is Violet alright?" I added as Basil handed the telegram to us.

Dawson and I read the telegram with wide eyes:

_**To Basil Holmice:**_

_**I am at my wits end. Meet me at the Black Crown Inn ASAP. I must go back to the Copper Beeches at 12 pm. Please help.**_

_**From Violet**_

Dawson and I look at each other; wondering what happened to Violet. We look back at Basil only to see his eyes focused on the task at hand; stoic yet resolute. We jumped off the cab when we make it to the station. We quickly get into our mouse compartment as the train sped off. I worried about Violet and tried to distract myself to ask Basil. "How do you know the gypsy bats Basil?"

Basil smiles as he remembers. "I was good friends with a young Romani bat named Philimus Fern. Philimus was one of the smartest animals I have ever met; we were companions in the university." Basil laughs to himself. "He was the only person that I was willing to speak to when I wasn't focusing on my studies. Philimus taught me much about his Romani culture including the language and in turn I taught him about the many, yet tedious rules of London. He told me how his father and cousin would constantly stay in Winchester where the Copper Beeches stand."

"How long has it been since you've saw him?" I ask curiously.

"A few years, but we would always send an annual letter to each other." Basil smirked with fondness of his old friend.

I smile at him and notice that we were in the country side and I stared at it with amazement of its pastoral beauty.

Dawson sighs as he sees the lovely view. "Absolutely beautiful."

Basil lights his pipe as he looks out the window apprehensively. "Nothing beautiful about it Dawson."

"What makes you say that?" Dawson huffed.

Basil sighed. "The downfall of seeing everything is seeing the dark side of beauty. My mind is both cursed and gifted with this. Where you both see quaint farm houses I see isolated homes where disaster can easily strike without anyone realizing it. Back in London a constable would always be a step away…here animals are a step away from wild beasts."

Dawson and I stare at Basil in horror, because we knew he was right.

I get out my mirror to talk to my brother Marten. I whisper a few words and the mirror shimmered until I see him brushing his teeth. Marten spits out the froth in bewilderment as I laugh at him. Marten glares at me while saying. "I wish you didn't use the bathroom mirror to talk to me. What's up?"

"I'm going to the Copper Beeches with Basil and Dawson to help Violet."

"You're actually going? Nick told me Basil wasn't letting you—"

He was interrupted when Mia stood beside him to ask me. "Basil won't let you what?"

Marten looks at Mia. "Do you knock?"

Cassie suddenly stood next to Mia and waved to me. "Hey sissy!"

"Hey Cassie." I smile sweetly at her.

Nick walks in as well. "Why didn't you tell me Bella was on the mirror?"

Marten face palms himself as he moves over for Nick to talk to me.

"I'll probably be in Basil's world for a while longer,"

"Oh yeah, Dad's been wondering where you've been." Nick tells me. "He's worried about you ever since he found out you weren't getting a master's degree and dropping college."

Basil bolted up in his seat to gawk at me. I ignore the look as I give Nick an annoyed glance. "Basil doesn't know?" Marten inquired mischievously. He then laughs. "I thought he was the greatest detective ever! Haha!"

"Stop it Marten." Cassie elbowed Marten as he continued to snicker.

Basil glowers at the mirror as he puffed his pipe. He suddenly grins and says loudly. "Perhaps you can stay over with us and tell me about it Marten?"

"Huh, why not, I'll share a room with Donna." Marten shrugged.

"No need," Basil took a drag of his pipe proudly as he tells Marten. "She's been rooming with me, so don't worry."

Marten gaped. "WHAT?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Basil asked wickedly as he smirked with triumph.

I blush a dark red as I stammered. "Uh—oh the t-train's stopping got to go. Love you guys!" I shove the mirror into my bag and shot a glare at Basil. "You did that on purpose."

Basil smiled at me sweetly. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because you're a sick mouse Basil Holmice," I tell him.

Basil laughs at me. "I told him we were sharing a room; that is all we do…well mostly."

I blush again as I see Dawson looking up at the ceiling in embarrassment.

Basil and I suddenly laugh at our friend's discomfort as the train came to stop. I take Basil's arm as we all rush onto a cart and headed to the inn. The closer we got to the Black Crown Inn, the grimmer our moods became as we wondered what happened to Violet.

We walk into the Black Crown inn where we were met by a fruit bat who had his muscular wings folded. He was glaring at Basil as he spat. "Well, well, if it isn't Basil of Baker Street?"

"It is. Is your eyesight that terrible Philimus?" Basil jibed.

Dawson and I peer at each other in surprise as Philimus stepped up to Basil and grabbed his shoulder. Dawson stepped up protectively until Basil and Philimus started laughing; Philimus pulls Basil into a hug. "You rascal! How are you?"

"Fine, and how's Jasper?" Basil clapped the bat's shoulder.

"Good, my father is still the fastest flier of the Natsia." Philimus then looks at me and smiles. "Hello, are you Miss Belladonna?"

"Yes, it's lovely to meet you Philimus." I give him my hand to shake, but he kisses it instead.

"Basil was right; you are a vision." He peers at Basil mischievously. "He wrote a whole page about you; kind, brave, and intelligent."

Basil looks up at the ceiling as I smile. "Oh really?"

"Tell me, he's asked for your hand yes?" Philimus inquired.

"No, not yet." I tried not to laugh as Basil glared at Philimus.

"Huh, what a foolish thing to do Basil; you need to marry this lovely girl!" Philimus scolds his old friend like a mother as Basil rolled his eyes.

Dawson speaks up. "Excuse me, but where is Miss Joylott?"

Philimus's smiling face frowned. "My apologies; she is over here." They are over to a table and I see Basil's eyes narrow in surprise. I see Violet and when I sit next to her I gasp in shock. There were red bruises on her neck and her other wrist was now covered in dark, purple markings. Her eyes were red and puffed from crying. I take her hand gently. "Violet, what happened?"

Violet sighed as Dawson and Basil sit down to hear her tale.

* * *

Violet scurries downstairs, only to see Dr. Joylott waiting for her. He gives her his joyful, good-natured smile that he would only show to the gypsies. "Well aren't we back early?"

Violet simply nods. "Y-yes, I was visiting an old friend from school; Bella, she was dreadfully ill so I—" she paused when her father walks up to her and glares at her with the same terrifying grin. "I kept her company for a bit."

"Did you now?" he grabs her arm roughly and leads her downstairs while smiling. "I saw the strangest thing when I was out; you leaving Basil Holmice's flat."

Violet felt the grip on her arm tighten painful as she answers. "That is strange."

The doctor scrutinizes her and then releases her. Violet rubbed her arm gratefully and was about to leave when he grabbed her wrist. Violet winced as he growled. "You were always a little liar. Alice was always honest, but you…you are conniving like a snake!" He twists her arm as Violet fell to her knees in pain. "Why did you go see Basil!"

"Father please—" Violet feared her shoulder would dislocate if he didn't let go.

"Tell me now!" He roared.

"I was scared! The flute music frightened me, and I went to see him, but he wouldn't take my case. He said it must have been a gypsy playing music! Please father—" Violet prayed her lie would work as her pain increased.

Joylott glared at her and threw her arm from his grasp and holds her neck tightly he gives her a shake. "You ever disobey me again—"

"I won't, I won't father!" Violet choked.

Joylott snorted. "Good girl. Now tomorrow you are to watch Edward; Simza's boy." He releases her and stomps away chuckling about the gypsies. "A charming lad; always squashing bugs. Smack! He never misses. And neither do I. Simza will be here to keep an eye on you while I'm gone tomorrow."

Violet held her neck as she felt bruises form; grateful that that was all he bruised. She remembered Simza… a beautiful black bat and her father's mistress and Edward…a little bat with a mouse's tail; the outcome of Simza's and Joylott's 'friendship'. Edward and Simza always flew through the grounds at night; the boy was mute and despite his terrible bug-squashing and tantrums he would behave sweetly around her. Simza was a stoic woman, but benign to her son. But Violet noticed the glares she would give the doctor and wondered how much of the relationship was one-sided. Violet suddenly thought about Philimus and sighed…wishing that they could be together; knowing they couldn't.

Later, Violet had set the candle in the room like she told Basil; she made sure it was a short candle so it would go out soon. As she set up the candle she could smell her father's cigars. He was probably smoking again. When she was about to leave, she stopped so she could watch him. Dr. Joylott was leaving his room and walking toward the mouse hole that lead to the human quarters. She followed him closely and saw in dismay as he walked into the human chamber. Later he left the room casually and went elsewhere. Violet wondered why he would even go into the human's room and decides to investigate. She crept into the dark room; knowing what she was doing was endangering her. It always amazed her how big everything was as she saw the shadows of human furniture. She lit a match and saw a large safe in front of her. She stared at it, but sees a small mouse ribbon underneath it; was it her own? Violet picks it up and realized that it was Alice's. The same ribbon she wore when she—Violet suddenly sees a shadow pass through the crack of the safe and then something large crashed against the door where she stood. Dropping the ribbon, Violet raced out of the room in fear and runs into the last rodent she wanted to see. Dr. Joylott looks down at her with that cursed smile and asked gently. "Now why are you so frightened my dear?"

"I-I—" Violet felt her father's paws grip her shoulders tightly. "It was so dark and lonely in there and I thought I heard a human coming." She lied.

"Is that all?" The doctor smiled until the grin disappeared. "Or is it because you knew what I'd do when I caught you? I should probably make you go outside and find a switch for me like you did as a naughty child eh?"

Violet glared at her father and answered heatedly. "We both know you used a riding crop to beat us when mother died."

Her father snarled. "If I catch you in there again," his grip tightens furiously. "I'll throw you to the mastiff!" He shoves her away from him as she ran away.

Violet made sure he didn't see her go into her old room. She locked the door and sobbed quietly as the horror closed in around her. She needed to telegram Basil immediately. She suddenly heard a tapping and saw a figure at her window. She gasped, until she saw the isabelline fur and kind green eyes. She lets the beautiful bat-girl in. Lydia wrapped her wings around Violet. "Philimus sent me to check on you and I saw you enter here when I was flying. Why are you crying sister?"

Violet held onto the teenager as she tried to tell her. "I'm in great danger Lydia; I don't know if I can take it anymore!" She suddenly has an idea. "Lydia, you still read fortunes?"

Lydia nods; her golden earrings flashing on her rosy brown ears. "Of course sister, it is my trade."

Violet gives her paw to her. "Read mine."

Lydia shook her head. "But you told me never to—"

"Please Lydia!" Violet wanted to know what her fortune said.

Lydia takes her paw gently as petite fingers traced the palm. "Your heartline is complicated…forbidden love?" Violet bit her lip as the truth was spoken. "Rough life line…a hard life, but a strong head line…you are smart sister." Lydia's face contorted as she remained silent.

"What is it Lydia?"

"Nothing my sister…ignore my silly tellings." She was about to let go of her paw, but Violet begged. "Lydia, please tell me."

"Mulo," Lydia sighs. "I see death."

Violet gasped, but kept herself from crying. "When?"

"A true fortune teller cannot tell you when death takes you!" Lydia tells her. "It is not your death sister…it is just death."

Violet nods and hugs Lydia. "Thank you, do you think you can distract Simza and Edward so I can go to the inn in the morning?"

"Of course, and Philimus can fly you to the inn!" Lydia excitedly agreed, but tells her softly. "Sister, trust me when I tell you; follow the heartlines on your hand."

Violet realized she was talking about Philimus and smiled sadly. "Perhaps I will."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**"Whew, this was a long chapter."**

**"You're telling me, btw isn't Basil five years older than Bella?" Brother asks.**

**"Yeah, what does that have to do-"**

**"Eew!" Brother grimaces. "Basil's old."**

**"He's quite young, so please, grow up or shut up."**

**"NEVER!"**

**"What is wrong with you?"**

**"Your face."**

**T.T "My face is BEAUTIFUL!"**

**Brother freezes and squeaks fearfully. "Ok. What does 'Kamaù tut' and 'mulo' mean? "**

**"Kamau tut means 'I love you' in Romani and 'Mulo' means death. I've been doing a lot of research on this. P.S. Readers if any of my info is wrong-let me know. Philimus, Jasper, and Lydia are actually characters from the radio show the _Guileless Gypsy _with Basil Rathbone and Nigel Bruce. The _Guileless Gypsy_ is a wonderful story and ya'll should totally listen to it. It's on youtube. All rights reserved to the _Guileless Gypsy!"_**

**_"_Oh yeah you tried to make me listen to that."**

**"Yeps."**

**"So what are we going to see in the next chapter?"**

**"Mulo."**

**"What!"**

**"I mean Basil and everyone will begin investigating the house with the help of Philimus and Violet. Also, certain meddlers might join the adventure. hint. hint."**

**"She doesn't own anything except her ocs. All rights to Doyle, Disney, and the _New Adventures of Sherlock Holmes..._and of course this lovely song by Florence and the Machine. Oh and you better give Violet a happy ending! She deserves it!"**

**"Just read the story and you'll see." ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6: The Rocky Road

**The Rocky Road to Dublin- The Dubliners**

Marten glowers at the mirror as Belladonna's mouse face shimmered out. "Donna! You get back here!"

"She's gone." Nick tells him.

"I can see that!" Marten was flushed with frustration and shock.

Mia rolls her eyes. "Chill Marten."

"I can't chill—when I get my paws on Basil—"

Cassie tugs on Marten's sleeve. "Why are you mad? They're just sleeping in the same room; like a slumber party."

The oldest two Garrios flush as Mia muttered. "Perves."

"Don't even act like you what we're talking about Mia!" Nick retorted.

"I've been taking family life Nick, and talking to the 8th grade cheerleaders." Mia grinned wryly.

Marten shook his head. "No more talking to 8th graders."

"What's family life?" Cassie asked curiously.

"It's this class that teaches you where babies come from and—" Mia started.

"MIA!" The boys shout frantically.

"Oops, uh never mind Cassie." Mia says.

Cassie looks back at Nick. "So why is sharing a room bad Nick?"

"Ask your mother." Nick tells her while covering his face.

Marten shakes his brother. "Are ya crazy Nicky!"

"She knows Marten and so did I."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because we knew you would overreact and beat up Basil."

"Oh so you're on his side!"

"Duh."

"Thanks a lot Nick."

"It's none of my business."

"You suck at this sibling thing."

"You suck at dealing with your emotions."

Cassie leaves the bathroom while Mia watches the spat. Mia finally interrupts. "Well, you guys know what we have to do?"

"What?" the guys ask.

"Go to the Copper Beeches and help out."

"Alright." Marten agreed.

Nick glowered at his brother. "You're just going so you can yell at Basil and Bella huh?"

"Shut it Nick or you're staying here."

"I have powers too you know; besides I'm better at teleporting than you are."

Marten gets out his phone to text their mother that they were world jumping again. Cassie walks in with the kitchen phone.

Mia inquires "Did you call Mom, Cassie?"

"Yes, but she didn't answer so I called Daddy." The Garrios freeze in alarm as they listen. "I told him about Donna and asked my question and he got really quiet so I hung up."

Marten's phone starts ringing and he saw to his horror it was his dad. Marten gets his wand and shouts. "Alright let's go!"

* * *

Violet tells them everything up to the safe incident and couldn't meet Philimus's heated gaze. She saw Basil was furiously thinking, while the doctor and Belladonna were staring at her with so much worry it made her self-conscious.

I thought furiously about what happened and I saw how enraged Philimus looked when he heard that Dr. Joylott twisted Violet's arm. Apparently she didn't tell anyone what happened until now. I look over at Dawson who was analyzing Violet's bruises, probably making sure she'll be alright. I see Basil was thinking about every clue he now had, but I knew he needed more. Basil speaks up. "Do you think you can distract Simza and Edward so we can look at the manor?"

Violet looked a little scared, but she nods. "I can send Edward off to play in the attic and I can lock Simza in the closet."

"Splendid!" Basil rubs his paws together. "After we analyze the manor I have one more thing to ask of you Miss Violet; I would not ask this of many, but from what Philimus tells me you are a clever mouse."

Violet peers at Philimus who nods encouragement and then turns to us. "What do you need me to do Mr. Holmice?"

"When your father gets home I need you to set up the candle like you've done last night and light one in your room. When you're sure your father is in his room blow out the candle in your room and we will go into your sister's room to investigate."

"But how will you get in? Alice's room doesn't have a window." Violet asks.

"But we do have Philimus; what do you say? Care for a little adventure?" Basil inquires his friend.

Philimus gives him a wry smile. "Why not? As long as you promise me that Joylott would rot behind bars."

Basil shakes his hand. "Deal."

I see Dawson looks a bit glum and I realized he was jealous of Philimus and Basils' friendship. I raise my eyebrows at the doctor and give him a friendly nudge. Dawson looks at me with confusion and I give him a knowing gaze.

Basil gets up and says excitedly. "Alright, you and Miss Violet should head back to the manor, and we will meet you there at 1 o'clock."

"I'm not sure when my father would be back Mr. Holmice." Violet says.

"Not to worry Miss Joylott; I'll be finished in less than a quarter hour." Basil reassured with high confidence.

Philimus laughs. "You're still the same egotistical rodent aren't you Basil?"

"Well Philimus, if I did not possess genius then I would be quite modest, but seeing that I do I won't ignore it." Basil explains arrogantly as I smile at him. Basil notices my look and grins at me. "Don't you agree Miss Belladonna?"

I shake my head and laugh. "Some humility would be good for you Basil."

"Humility does not inspire resilience my dear." He then turns to Violet and Philimus. "You must go it's a quarter to 12; Dawson and I shall meet you there."

Philimus and Violet quickly leave as we go up to our rooms. Again, I was sharing a room with Basil, and Dawson had a room of his own. I placed my suitcase on the floor and sat on the bed with my arms crossed. Basil notices and says. "No."

"Oh, I did not realize the great Basil of Baker Street could read minds?" I happily teased; ready to state my argument.

"You won't be accompanying us to the estate; I thought I made that clear."

"I don't understand; I've helped you with the Ratigan case, but you don't let me help out with anything else." I whined.

"I can't have any distractions when I'm investigating." Basil tells me as he straightens his cravat.

"You're doing it again." I sigh lying back onto the bed to stare at the ceiling.

"Doing what?" Basil asked; muddled.

"Pushing me away while building up your wall of cold rigor." I grumbled. "Believing somehow it would make you untouchable to emotional bias and human error. Also thinking you can shut out your girlfriend's whining."

Basil suddenly leans over me with a sardonic grin. "Can you guess what you're doing my dear?" His emerald eyes flashed with wit.

"Hmm?" I look at him questionably.

"You are trying to get under my fur and convince me to let you join us. Well my dear you can gaze at me with those large amber eyes all you want; you are not going." He kisses my nose. "Don't wait up."

"Love you." I tell him as he turned to leave.

Basil then turns back around to tell me with a soft smile. "I love you as well dear." He finally leaves. I sit up on the bed and sigh. I wondered what I should do; well it was obvious. Basil needed my help and I was going to the Copper Beeches. I jump off the bed to pull on a new, sturdy dress I created with my magic. It was emerald green and very light that I can run and climb in it easily. I then put my hair in a bun. I go to the door and try to open it. To my surprise it was stuck. I look out the key hole and see the doorknob had some string on it tied to another doorknob, which led to Dawson's room. I was locked in. I growl in annoyance; Basil knew I couldn't teleport out of places as well as my siblings and that my magic is limited in his world. "Basil you son of a—" I suddenly smile when I see the window. I open it and look down. I gulped when I saw the height. I start taking the curtains down and tied them together with the bed sheets. I hold onto the sheets and sat on the edge of the sill. With a few deep breaths I finally took the plunge.

* * *

Basil and Dawson stand at the gate and gaze at the manor. Basil looked around and finally went through the bars. "Hurry up now Dawson."

He sprints through the grass as Dawson follows him anxiously. "Eh, Basil, what about the wild animals?"

"Not to worry old man," Basil laughed. "Only the baboon is watching us."

"What!" Dawson looked around for the beast as they make it to the mouse door.

Basil ignores Dawson as he walks around the manor and analyzes a small mouse window on the 2nd floor, while muttering about the rooms and other details that Dawson couldn't hear. Dawson continued to look around for any signs of—

"B-Ba-Basil!" Dawson could see the cheetah creeping through the long grass; ready to pounce on his friend.

Basil looks over at Dawson. "Stop worrying doctor; the cheetah is in—"

"Right behind you!" Dawson shouts to him.

Basil turns around and shouts as the giant cat tried to leap onto him. He races away fearfully. "Aaah! Dawson! Open the blasted door!"

Dawson tries to open the door until it is finally unlocked and he tumbled in. Basil leapt through the door as well and locked it shut. They hear angered yowls of the cat until its resounding footfalls died away. The detective and doctor see Miss Violet looking down at them in surprise. "It was that dreadful cheetah wasn't it?" She inquired as she helped Dawson up.

Basil was fixing his deerstalker as Dawson nodded.

Basil looks around the manor curiously. He noticed how old the place was and muttered. "What a nice household."

Violet starts to lead them up the stairs. "Hurry, I've just locked Simza in the closet and Edward is in the attic with Philimus." They finally made it to the hall. There were only three doors. Violet opens the door of her sister's room. Basil quickly goes in and examines the room. He then gets out his magnified glass to look at the vent. He mutters to himself. "Quite a large vent…" he then starts to open it, but stops and lets go of it. The screen slams closed. "How curious, there's a spring that shuts the vent once it has opened…" He opens the vent once more and climbs into the larger vent. When Dawson walks over to reopen the screen, Basil quickly opens it and pulls him in. Dawson looks around the dark and dusty vent. Basil lights a match and looks around while calling to Violet. "Have the police investigated the vent?"

"Yes, but not thoroughly…"

"Any reason to why that is?"

"A human was cleaning the vents at the time, so all of the evidence was swept away." Violet explains. Basil looks at the ground and sees long, curved lines in the dust and analyzes it with the glass.

"What the deuce?" Dawson said as he looked at the strange markings.

Basil suddenly goes over to the screen at the end of the metallic tunnel. He sees the safe Violet described, but there was something else. Basil peered down and saw a saucer of milk. Dawson sees it as well. "Must be for the cheetah."

Basil doesn't answer and paces around the vent until he came to a small hole in it. Basil examined it and then raced out of the vent with Dawson behind him.

As Basil climbed down he notices a picture of a young mouse lady who looked like Violet standing with a naval mouse. "Is this your sister?" Basil inquires

Violet peers at the picture unhappily. "Yes, and her fiancé Officer Fowl."

"You said your father told him of the incident?"

"Yes, he wrote him a letter."

"Hmm, and you say that last night you smelt your father's cigars?"

"Yes, the stench was putrid."

"He was in his room?"

"Yes."

Basil nods as he thought and gave the picture another glance. "Did you ever have your hair styled like Alice's?"

"No, Alice always liked having her hair short, and I preferred having mine long.

Basil smiled with a secret enthusiasm and said. "Miss Violet, perhaps now would be a good time to see your father's room."

They go into the doctor's room. Basil goes over to a strange pipe-like instrument on the wall. Dawson peers at as well, while Violet explained. "When there were servants in the house this would be used to call them to the room because the sound can travel far enough through the pipe for the servants to hear."

Basil opens the lid of it and smiles. "Not a speck of dust on it."

Dawson looks at the doctor's desk and saw music sheets. "Basil," he calls his friend over. Basil sees the sheets and says enthusiastically. "Well done Dawson!"

Dawson swelled with pride and asked. "Miss Joylott, does your father play any instruments?" As he asks Basil starts peering at some documents with a grave expression.

"Not that I know of…and I've never seen him with a flute—" Violet jumps as they heard tapping a sound. It was coming from her room. They all race into her room and saw a small hand tapping on the window desperately.

* * *

I let go of the curtain and landed smoothly. I then started to go to the Copper Beeches. Luckily, there was a cart heading that way. I hopped onto it and made sure the human driver didn't notice me beside his shoe. When we neared I hopped off and narrowly dodged a wheel from crushing my tail. I go over to the gate and saw the baboon was in a tree, but the cheetah was resting in the sun. I crept through the grass silently, fortunately the cheetah didn't stir as I walked passed it. The grass was tall, like corn stalks stretching above my head, showing it hadn't been kept well. I felt like I was being watched and peeked through the grass to see a mouse with a straggly beard staring at me from the gate. He suddenly looked to his left and ran off. I held still and waited until I heard flapping wings. A pigeon landed at the gate and I saw Dr. Joylott getting off of it. I duck down into the grass and thought about what I should do. I had to risk teleporting. I hear the loud steps of the doctor heading toward me. I closed my eyes and visualized where I would go. In a blink of an eye I was…on the edge of the mouse windowsill! I could hear Basil, Dawson, and Violet, so I used one of my paws to tap on the glass. I look down…AAHHH! I thought I was high up before, but this was much worse. I saw Dr. Joylott petting the cheetah's head, but he didn't notice me yet. With a groan I start pulling myself up onto the sill. The window slid open and two strong paws pull me in. Basil helps me in as Violet shut the window. Before anyone could ask what I was doing I gasp. "Dr. Joylott is back! He's heading toward the door!"

Violet pales and tells us. "All of you go up to the attic; quickly!"

We waste no time and started to climb through the walls.

* * *

Violet runs downstairs and went to the closet door as she heard her father knocking on the door and shouting. "Violet! Simza!"

Violet unlocked the closet. "Simza—" she was about to explain, but with blur of black the beautiful bat swooped passed her. Simza's silver bangles and hoops flashed as she turned to her with a angered expression. They both turn when they hear Dr. Joylott shout. "Violet!"

"Please Simza," Violet begged as the gypsy flew over to the door and opened it. Violet froze as her father walked through the door. "What took you two so long?"

Simza answered with her smooth voice. "Violet and I were chatting upstairs as we were making the beds. How was your trip dear?"

"Terrible, Simon didn't meet me like he promised and I had to return early." Dr. Joylott looks over at Violet. "You listened to Simza?"

Violet was staring at Simza in bewilderment that she lied for her and Simza answered:

"Yes dear, she was wonderful company. Now, why don't you go upstairs and relax and I'll bring you some tea?"

Dr. Joylott nodded. "Very well," As he tromps upstairs he says. "Violet. I don't want you going outside today; is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Violet answered while trying not to stare at Simza. She walks over to Violet to whisper. "I suggest you hide your friends before he finds them." She suddenly flies off to the kitchen.

Violet rushes up the stairs as she held her petticoats up to keep from tripping over them.

* * *

**Author pizzicato violin and sings:**

**"'In the merry month of May, From my home I started,  
Left the girls of Tuam, Nearly broken hearted,'"**

**Brother argues. "But they're not going to Dublin and they aren't at a Irish pub-"**

**"It was the only song I could fit with this...besides I love Guy Ritchies' Sherlock Holmes."**

**"Well if it's all you can find maybe you shouldn't name chapters after songs!"**

**"Don't question my genius; the other day our sis said I'm just like Basil."**

**"He's a sociopath...maybe sis has a point."**

**"WRONG! BBC Moffat Sherlock is a high functioning sociopath! Basil isn't."**

**"Hmm, you're a high functioning _idiot!"_**

**_"_Gasp. Take it back!"**

**"You have no upper hand in this conversation."**

**T.T "I know."**

**"So's...Marten is handsomely hilarious."**

**"Thanks!"**

**"I thought it was funny when Donna's locked in her room; too bad she manages to be the damsel again."**

**"Damsel?"**

**"Yeah: Dumb Ass in Major**** Serious Endangerment Liability: DAMSEL."**

**"That doesn't make any sense."**

**"It doesn't matter this definition defined Bella...from _Twilight."_**

**"Ah, now I see, joking aside-"**

**"NEVER!"**

**"Shush, curious about what happens next?"**

**:**

**"What-what was that?" o.o**

**"I'm eyeballing you."**

**"What the flip did you eat?"**

**"Just some hot koolaid."**

**"Oh crud. This is serious."**

**"No, I'm not Sirius, I'm _(fill name here.)"**

**"Readers I'm so sorry that he annoys you, but he's harmless."**

**"Am I?" (Dramatic gopher!)**

**"SIGH. I don't own Disney, this song, anything Sherlock Holmes, and I wish that my brother and I weren't commenting on this 11:11 night." **

**R&R thanks readers. Please comment, but our commentaries are simply poking fun at ourselves and popular media... :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Gypsy Rhapsody

**Gypsy Rhapsody- Bond**

When we make it to the attic I leaned against the wall; luckily my burst of adrenaline from hanging from the windowsill gave me the energy to run up to the attic. But every time I used magic it drained my energy, so now I felt exhausted. Basil had his arms folded and his foot was tapping with impatience. "Do I even need to say it?" He asked me in frustration.

I look at Dawson for help and he waves for me to say something. "I'm sorry?"

Basil face-palms his face with annoyance. "That's all you have to say!"

"I wasn't the one who locked me inside my own room." I retorted.

Basil sighed. "I was trying to keep you out of trouble."

"By doing something completely psychotic? How does locking me in my room keeping me safe? I had to propel out the window with bed sheets and curtains." I realized that telling him that was a big mistake.

Basil sputtered. "You—what! You—er—" He eerily calms down to give me a patient smile that was quickly waning. "I'm not going to get mad. Despite the fact you've endangered your life multiple times and disobeyed me…NOW THAT IS PSYCHOTIC!" He exploded.

"Oh really?" I huffed while pushing myself off the wall. "Basil if I didn't come here you all would've been caught by Dr. Joylott!"

"You were hanging out of two windows in a single hour!"

"Stop being such a—" I stop and simply glare at him.

"A what? Miss Belladonna?"

"A pigheaded jerk!"

"This coming from the girl who is dropping out of school! When, pray tell, were you going to let me know you were throwing your life down the drain? After or before you jumped out a window?"

"Ugh, it's not a big deal, I'm just getting a bachelor's instead of a Master's—which I've just received, so I can simply leave. I did it so I can spend more time with you!"

"What! Why?"

"Because I love you, you idiot!" I fumed.

Basil's brow stopped furrowing as he smiled ludicrously. "Really? You dropped school just to spend more time with me?"

"Don't give yourself too much credit; I'm still angry with you." I grumbled as I walk away from him.

Basil sighed. "Don't worry love, I forgive you."

I stop. "Excuse me?"

"I forgive you for—" He began but I was instantly in front of him.

"Look here, Basil Holmice, I don't want your forgiveness because I will not be apologizing—now stop gawking at me and let's get back to the task at hand." I turn around and walked over to the middle of the attic.

* * *

Basil looks over to Dawson and motions to her:_ What did I do wrong?_

Dawson simply shook his head with a chuckle as he leads his friend over to Belladonna. Basil peers at Belladonna and saw her fur was slightly raised from their tiff and chuckled. Belladonna looks at him and scowls making Basil stop laughing and clear his throat. "Philimus!" Basil called for his friend and soon something dark fluttered over to them.

* * *

We see a dark brown bat child. He peered at us with wide brown eyes. I noticed that the little boy had a long tail and his ears were strangely round. The little bat did a strange little walk in which he hopped around from one foot to another until he was in front of me. He was little…he holds up his wings for me to hold him and I instantly complied. He cuddled into me and I cooed. "Aw, you're so cute, what's your name sweetie?"

The bat looks at me and grabs something from his brightly-colored shirt. It was a note that read: _**Edward Joylott.**_

I felt nervous as I read _**Joylott, **_it must be the little boy Violet told us about, but I smiled. "Nice to meet you Edward, my name is Belladonna."

Edward grabs something from his pocket and gives it to me. I see it's a belladonna flower. He gives it to me as he takes the card back. "Oh thank you," I tell him as I put the flower in my hair. A gnat suddenly started to buzz around us and before I could wave it away Edward snatches it out of the air. He offers the squished bug to me and I queasily said. "No thanks," I tried not to feel nauseous as he eats it.

"Belladonna, perhaps we should get back to the task at hand?" Basil asked me saucily.

I shoot him a glare, but agreed. "Well my arms are getting tired." I try to put him down, but he holds onto me stubbornly.

Basil sighs and was about to take Edward from me, but the boy bared his sharp teeth and took a swipe at Basil. Basil dodged the hit and I giggle as Edward wrapped his wings around me. Dawson comes to the rescue and motions to the boy. "Come on lad, Miss Belladonna is getting tired, but I can hold you on my shoulders."

Edward smiles and leaps over to Dawson and flies onto his shoulders. Dawson chortles. "What an energetic lad."

"Yes." Basil frowned as the child stuck his tongue out at him.

A voice suddenly answers. "Huh, I knew you didn't like children Basil, but I never knew they didn't like you as well." We see Philimus fly down as he taunted Basil.

Basil smirked dryly at the jibe, but turned serious. "Dr. Joylott is back early from his trip and we a place to stay to stakeout the manor; preferably somewhere on the estate?"

"Asking me for help are you?" Philimus grinned.

"Yes, I'm quite desperate." Basil retorted.

"Very well, there's a pear tree we all reside in during nice weather. The cheetah and baboon don't go near because it's next to the mastiff's cage, but it's boarded up so much that it can't snip at us at all." He turns to me with a bright smile. "Why hello again Miss Belladonna," He shakes my hand warmly, and whispers to me. "Want to make him jealous?"

I realized he heard our earlier argument and nod happily; wondering what tricks we'd be pulling on Basil.

Philimus turns to Dawson and Basil who were curious as to what he said. "I'll fly you all to the tree…" He turns to me with a devilish smile. "Ladies first." He kneels on the ground. "Now get on my back." I do as he says and he tells me. "You'll slip off if you don't hold on with your legs; and you need to hold onto me tightly." He shoots Basil a mischievous grin and Basil looked like he wasn't taking the joke so well. I held onto Philimus tightly and tried not to laugh as Basil warned. "Watch where you put your claws Philimus,"

"Now Basil, I would never steal your woman." He winks at me. "But I will play with her a bit." As he says this he jumps into the air and flies off. I hold onto Philimus tightly and gasped as we flew out of the attic. I looked down and saw we were high in the air; I could see the entire estate. I was a little scared and cringed as we swooped in loops. Philimus laughs. "Great isn't it!"

I lift my head up from his neck and grin. "Yes, it's amazing!"

"Wrap your legs around me and put your arms up; Violet loves to do that." He tells me.

I do as I was told and laugh happily as the wind spun around my body and I felt the speed lift my spirit. I decided to have some fun and tell Philimus. "Want to see a magic trick?"

Philimus nods eagerly and I let go of him. Philimus shouts in surprise as I glide through the air next to him. He quickly catches me on his back. "You gave me a heart attack! It looked as though you were flying!"

I nod sleepily; confused why such a simple trick drained me so much. I held onto Philimus weakly. "Miss Belladonna, are you alright?" he asks. I lift my head and freeze when I see a black shadow standing in the window… a human window. I barely noticed my arms and legs slipping from Philimus's body as I stared at the frightful figure. It was like the wind was taking my breath away and I finally collapse from the lack of air and fatigue. I tumbled through the air as I heard yells of distress. Through my unconscious state I felt a sharp pain shoot through my arms.

* * *

Basil waited impatiently for Philimus and hears someone running up the stairs and could tell it was Miss Violet. He and Dawson see her race in. She stops in front of them and takes a few breaths before saying. "Simza didn't give me up…it's so strange; she knows you're here and told me I should hide you from my father."

"That is strange." Dawson agreed as Edward hops off Dawson to cling to Violet's legs.

"Hello Edward," She pats his head warmly. "He wasn't any trouble was he?"

"No, of course not," Dawson replied.

Basil murmurs. "Well…"

"Basil." Dawson curtly warned.

Basil shrugs and tells Violet. "The plan will still be in motion for tonight; just keep your doors locked and remember to signal us."

Violet nods and she looks up with a smile as Philimus flew in, but frowned when she saw his face. Philimus landed and looked at Basil with a guilty expression. "What happened?" Basil barked as he raced over.

Philimus wrung his clawed hands. "Belladonna and I were flying, but she—Basil I'm sorry I should have—"

Basil grabbed Philimus's shoulders and gave him a shake to clear his head. "What happened Philimus!"

"She fell," Everyone gasped as Basil's eyes widened. "But I caught her. She fainted when we were flying; I brought her to the tree and my father is looking after her. I accidently scraped her arms up when I caught her." he shows his clawed hand-like feet. "I'm sorry, I was flying loops and it must've caused her to faint. I should've been more careful—"

"Philimus, I'll forgive you when you take me to her." Basil jumps onto Philimus's back as they flew off.

Dawson watches his friends with worry; hoping Belladonna was alright. He then realized he was left behind. "Dash it all!" he muttered; wondering why Basil brought him at all if he was going to be forgotten.

* * *

As they swoop into the tree Basil hopped off Philimus and onto a branch. He looked around for Belladonna, but to no avail. He then groans in frustration; he wouldn't be able to help her without Dawson…who he stupidly left behind.

"Philimus—" Basil was about to tell him to get Dawson, but he interrupts.

"I'll get him." Philimus flies off quickly as he added. "Just ask around for my father; he's looking after Miss Belladonna."

Basil looks around quickly and sees a young bat-lady up a few branches. He climbs up the coarse tree trunk to her and asks. "Excuse me my dear, but do you know where Jasper Fern is?"

The girl opens her eyes and Basil sees that they were dark-green, but they examined him with distrust and surprise. "What do you want with Jasper?"

"I need to see him about an urgent matter." Basil replied with impatience. "Now will you tell me where he is?"

Lydia hops down from her perch. "If you bring Jasper any trouble—."

Basil tells her that he is a friend in Romani. Lydia blinks with wonder and asks in the same tongue how he knew Romani. Basil replies that Philimus taught him a few phrases. At this she smiles and says in English. "Then you must be the fantastic Basil of Baker Street!" She takes his arm. "My name is Lydia. Come, Jasper is up here. I apologize for being hostile, but you should never trust a stranger." He realized that the girl was Jasper's niece that the old bat adopted.

"You are wise to do so Miss Lydia." Basil tells her and she blushes at the praise and holds his arm tighter. They finally make it up to the tree and see Jasper watching over an unconscious Belladonna. Basil goes over to Belladonna and sees her sleeves were torn and she bleeding a bit. He rips her sleeves off and starts bandaging her up as she stirred.

* * *

I felt like I was hit by a truck and open my eyes. I jolted up when I didn't notice my surroundings. Strong paws hold me in place and I see Basil. He was staring at me with grave concern and I try to give him a smile, but he sighed. "This is why I wanted you to stay at the inn."

I frown at him and suddenly remember the shadow. I jump up and look through the branches fearfully, but the shadow wasn't in the window…like it was never there.

"Belladonna?" Basil puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn to him, but decided to keep my mouth shut about the shadow; it would distract him too much from the case and Violet needed his help right now.

"I can't believe I fainted." I lied while keeping my shaking paws behind my back.

Basil leads me back to my seat and I noticed my sleeves were ripped off and I wore them as…bandages? I look at Basil and he explains that Philimus caught me when I fell, but his claws scratched up my arms.

I suddenly hear a chuckle and look up into a face of a dark brown bat. I gasp in surprise as the bat tells me. "Not to fear Miss, my name is Jasper Fern, and I can see you are Basil's woman Philimus told me about. Don't worry, you're all safe here. We've been watching you since Philimus brought you here." He hung upside down casually as he smiled down at me.

I smile and curtsy. "Thank you Mr. Fern, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I see another bat standing next to Basil while swaying her brightly colored skirts. She was around my size; tiny. She also had large jade-green eyes. I introduce myself to her. "Nice to meet you; I'm Belladonna."

Lydia looks between me and Basil and says. "Hello, my name is Lydia."

We then hear some flapping.

I see Philimus and Dawson fly up to us. I walk up to Philimus. "I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble Philimus."

Philimus shakes his head. "Do Americans usually apologize for things that aren't their fault?" He then becomes serious. "I apologize as well, I should have been more careful. I am fortunate that Basil has not strangled me yet."

We look over at Basil who narrowed his eyes at Philimus and then scoffed. "I told you! I'm not angry with you!"

Philimus sighed. "I'm afraid our little joke went too far, huh Miss Belladonna?"

"Joke? What in the—" Basil exclaims, but I cut in:

"Don't worry Philimus, he's just grumpy because I'm continuing to rebel against him."

"For God's sakes, I'm standing right next to you! And what is this about a joke! Don't tell me fainting was a part of it!" Basil looked annoyed and flustered as he appraised us. He then acknowledges Dawson. "Oh, hello old chap."

"Finally remembered me eh?" Dawson huffed while crossing his arms.

"Hehe," Basil nervously laughed. "Who said I forgot you?"

Dawson rolled his eyes and goes over to me to check my arms. "Well, I am surprised you managed to bind her up correctly, but why on earth would you use her sleeves?"

Basil waved his hand at this dismissively. "Does it matter?"

"Yes!" I retorted.

Basil nervously grinned at me and shrugged his shoulders as I scoff. I then shake my head and smiled. "You were that worried that you couldn't wait for Dawson?"

Basil raised his eyebrows at me like I've asked one of the most ridiculous questions. "Of course I was worried. Now," he gets out his travel pipe and lights it. "Let's get back to matter at hand."

We all sit together as we watch the house silently. I sit in a branch with Philimus as Dawson and Basil sit above us. I see Basil was patiently smoking, but I knew he was wound tight and ready to spring into action quickly.

Dawson wrote some things in his journal and asked Basil. "Are you going to give us any hint as to what will happen Basil?" Philimus and I look up at Basil with excitement to hear his deductions.

"No Dawson," Basil answered slyly. "I can however elaborate on what has happened." Philimus flies up to the branch as I climb onto it to listen. There was a lantern in the center of our group that was a beacon in the dark twilight. Basil inhales his pipe and begins his deductions:

"I am afraid that murder has taken place by the hand of Dr. Joylott."

Philimus hissed in a breath and cursed in Romani as I listened gravely.

"As Miss Violet described; the human tenants keep a variety of wild animals that the doctor domesticated to his will. There is one animal that she had yet to see, but she has encountered the beast when she was investigating the safe." Dawson scribbled down Basil's every word as the detective paused to takes another drag of his pipe. "A thin snake, most likely from the African region like the other animals, it is a snake that has been slithering around the vents; the prints in the dust were proof of that as well as the milk in the human room (a liquid snakes are attracted to). The flute music Violet has heard was played by Joylott to guide the serpent into Alice's room. He used the pipe in his room to make the sound travel to the snake that slithered through the vents at night; most likely sent in by a human to catch…rodents. The doctor knew that Alice's vent led to the larger one and he commanded the snake with his music to travel there." Basil's face turned grim as he tells us. "The snake sensed Miss Alice and crept through the vent as the beast swallowed her up while slithering back to its abode."

"The shadow in the room has been the snake that crawls passed the vent at night as Joylott tries to send it to get Miss Violet!" Dawson concluded in horror as Basil nodded solemnly.

"Why does he do this Basil?" I ask him as my voice shook.

"Money." Basil stated simply. "As Miss Violet said, their mother left them a fortunate sum that can only be given to them when they marry. Joylott, already on the verge of destitution, desperately wants this money. I have a feeling it's for his illegitimate son Edward or perhaps it is just pure greed and desperation. I can never truly comprehend worldly greed, nor do I wish too; all I know is to what means a animal takes to achieve capital for their own selfish needs." He stands to look at the mansion. "Dr. Joylott will be preparing himself to lead the serpent, like the classic snake charmer, to Alice's room to consume Miss Violet. When she gives us the signal from the safety of her room we will move in."

"And do what Basil?" Dawson asked in surprise.

"Why, bring Joylott to justice, save Miss Violet, and kill the serpent." Basil told us casually with a maniac grin.

Dawson blinked. "Kill the snake!"

"Precisely."

"Basil…" Dawson moaned in exasperation as I stared at him in shock.

"It needs to be done." Philimus finally said. He looked tired and his dark eyes glinted dangerously. "The snake has already tasted rodent's blood—it will continue to hunt and kill…just like Dr. Joylott."

Dawson sighed and nodded. "You're right," he turns to Basil. "But how on earth are we going to kill a snake?"

"Quite simple really," Basil answered. "Do you have your revolver?"

"Of course." Dawson shows him the gun.

"Don't miss." Basil told him with a wink as Dawson huffed in vexation.

* * *

**Brother breaks into author's room. "B & E!" (Breaking and Entering.)**

**"What the-" Author jumps up. "Oh it's you."**

**"Yeah it's me; where have you been? Why haven't you been updating!"**

**"I've been busy with school-"**

**"No. Your readers don't deserve waiting for so long for a update. You sicken me."**

**"I'm sorry!"**

**"You better be. You didn't even warn me you were going to be so late with the next chapter. I can't stand to look at you."**

**"Is it b/c of my face?"**

**"That too." ^.^**

**"Grrs."**

**"Please tell me what's going to happen sis!"**

**"Well my updates will take longer than expected. Next time we should have some action-"**

**"This chapter made me laugh- I mean Bella managing to fall while flying- she wasn't even flying! Classic damsel."**

**"Hey it wasn't her fault!"**

**"Oh yeah; that creepy shadow..."**

**"You'll be seeing him."**

**"And the snake?"**

**"Yeps."**

**"PhilimusxViolet?"**

**"Maybe."**

**"Marten saving the day?"**

**"No; Basil and Dawson."**

**"Who help Marten."**

**"No; Marten helps them."**

**"But he's the main hero."**

**"No he's not!"**

**"Yeah he is." **

**"Sigh. R&R faithful and patient readers. Pretty please and thanks." (I own nothing but the OC's.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Lights

**Lights- Ellie Goulding**

I hop down to the lower branch to watch the mansion. I peer down when I heard someone messing with the lock bellow. I see two white eyes of a giant mastiff as a caretaker lets the beast out. The dog stalks out of its cage and passes the tree. I bring my knees up and hug them as I thought about all the wild animals here. I prayed that we would be able to help Violet, stop Joylott, and get back home in one piece. I glance up at Philimus who was hanging from the branch above me. He was watching the house with a passionate determination. I noticed that look and smiled. "You really love her don't you?"

Philimus's head swiveled to me. "Pardon?"

"Violet; you really care about her." I whisper to him so he would only hear.

Philimus's ears fold against his head. "H-how did you know?"

"As my great detective would say 'I don't know; I notice.'. I'm surprised that Basil and Dawson haven't figured it out yet."

Philimus chortled. "Women intuition is lost on us bachelors Miss Belladonna; don't expect too much from geniuses."

"You got that right." I agree as I look up at Basil happily, who was oblivious to our conversation. I then ask him. "Why haven't you told her?"

Philimus stares at the night thoughtfully. "The answer to your question is; we can't be together."

"What! Why?" I sounded like a child, but I was completely muddled.

"A gypsy bat cannot be with a lady mouse; it is tabooed. Besides, I'm fear my affections are one-sided."

"Philimus.—"

Philimus puts a claw up. "It's alright Miss Belladonna; as long as she finds a good husband and is happy…then I will be content."

I watch him sadly when I realize he was lying, but we both ignore the lie as we watch the house for the candle to go out.

* * *

Marten and his siblings teleported right in front of the Copper Beeches. Marten checks on Olivia who was excitedly peering through the bars of the gate. Marten was annoyed that Nick promised that he would bring her on an adventure, and when he tried to convince Nick that they shouldn't risk Olivia's life; the girls argued with Marten in Nick's defense until Marten gave up. Marten hated the dark, so he created some light into the palm of his paw and his siblings followed suit. Olivia and Nick climb through the gate and scanned their surroundings as the others followed. They went through the grass quietly, but not even Marten was tall enough to peek over the shoots of green. Mia dims her light as her ears perk up. Nick does it as well. They heard crickets chirping loudly, but something else…it was a flapping sound. A moth suddenly flew into Nick's face as he sputtered. "AH! Moth—moth!"

Mia and Olivia giggled silently as Marten shushed them all. Cassie slowed down until she was in the back of their group and gazed up at the sky. It was such a beautiful sight that she wasn't as scared of the dark. She turns around in a circle while scanning the stars, and squeaked fearfully when a large shadow swooped down toward her.

Before the barn owl could sink its talons into his future-breakfast—something grabbed his tail feathers.

Cassie gasped when she saw another owl tackle the one that tried to grab her, and heard a familiar voice say: "Why you! Get away from her! Go on!"

"Archimedes!" Cassie cheered gleefully as her siblings rush to her aid. Marten picks her up as he watches the quarrel above them.

The barn owl turns on the owl behind him with a screech. "Vermin-hugger! That's my breakfast you're scaring off!" He scratches at Archimedes before flying off to find food elsewhere.

"VERMIN-HUGGER?" Archimedes huffed. "Why I never!" He lands in front of the children. "Wha-what are you rug rats doing out here? Every animal knows not to go out at night—especially carrying around lights that show every predator where you are!"

Cassie hops out of Marten's arms and hugs her familiar. "Archimedes! You saved me." Nick and the others dim their lights.

Archimedes' feathers ruffled in embarrassment. "Someone had to do something, since your siblings just stood there gawking."

Mia bared his teeth in annoyance. "We're here to help Basil and Dawson—"

"Let me guess, they never asked for your help?" The owl looks down at them.

Marten rolls his eyes. "Doesn't mean that they don't need it."

"Yes," Olivia agreed. "We always help Basil with his cases!"

"Who-who-who!" Archemides laughs. "You—help Basil of Baker Street? Who-who—that's funny. That detective doesn't need any help. Now, I need to fly you all back where you belong."

"No way!" Mia scoffed.

Marten adds. "We're staying Archimedes."

"I will not allow you all to foolishly flaunt around to be eaten alive." He picks up Cassie with his beak and mumbled. "Go ahead and get into trouble; I can tell you lot won't listen to reason, so I shall be taking Cassie back home."

"Aw, but I want to help!" Cassie whined.

Archimedes huffed and began to fly off with Cassie until they disappeared in a flash of light.

Nick sighed. "He's probably going to tell mom…"

Mia shrugged. "Who cares, we'll show him when we help Basil!"

Marten smiles at his little sister and tousles her hair, but Olivia suddenly hisses. "Shh! Did you hear that?"

The marten and mice freeze as they heard a low rustling of someone quickly running. They look around fearfully until they saw a hunched shape running on all fours toward them. Mia jumps forward and makes her little light intensify to be as bright as a spotlight. The youngsters saw the creature stop and let out a terrible screech.

They noticed it was a baboon, and the curious creature had noticed them before and decided to risk the mastiff so it could discover what the lights were. The baboon stopped its shrieking when it saw who its source was. The creature whooped and scooped up Mia quickly while hobbling up a tree. Mia screamed in frustration that the beast held her so tightly she couldn't reach her wand or move her hands to do a spell.

Marten shouted out. "Mia!" which was probably a stupid mistake, since the mastiff quickly heard him and started racing toward the sound to extinguish it. Marten saw the large monster running toward him and growling out barks. Marten turned toward Olivia and Nick while muttering a flying spell. The two mice were suddenly shot into the air by an invisible force. Nick was smacked into the tree and held on for dear life. Olivia also held onto the rough bark and soon started climbing passed him quickly. Nick followed her and flushed when he could see up her skirt. They continued their climb until they get onto a branch. Nick vainly searched for his sister and saw the baboon was at the top; holding Mia by her tail and staring at her.

Mia growled and swung her fists at the monkey as she was held upside down. The blood rushed to head; muddling her thoughts as she cursed Marten for leading them into danger once more.

Nick and Olivia leap onto a branch as Nick started incanting a spell to teleport Mia out of the ape's grasp. Olivia suddenly screams and grabs onto Nick. Nick stopped mid-spell when he saw a cheetah crouching on a branch across from them; ready to pounce.

* * *

Violet sits down on her bed and brings the candle to her lips slowly. She made sure she faced the window as she blew the little flame out. She then puts the candle down and waited. Her father was in his room. She was in her room. And the detective and his friends were going to Alice's room…God help them. God help her. She prayed silently in the dark.

* * *

Basil's head pops up when he sees Violet's light from her room sputter out. He smirks as he taps Philimus's foot. The bat swings up from his branch and wraps his claws around Dawson's arms as Basil hopped onto his back. They flew away quickly toward the attic; where they would make their way to Alice's room.

I watch them worriedly as I whisper. "Good luck…be careful." I suddenly hear growling and to my dismay… very familiar shouts. I clamber down the tree so quickly that I fell into the grass, but scramble to my feet as I start to see little pinpoints of light dancing before me. But these weren't from my fall…they were magic lanterns of my siblings and they were running from something big. I felt fear in my throat as I pumped my legs to go faster.

* * *

Marten ran through the grass as the angry mastiff chased him; dodging toadstools and hopping over stones to keep from being mauled. The beast almost bit him twice and he was still thinking of a spell to use. He runs into the wall and gulped as he turned to see the mastiff leap toward him; large jaws opening and eyes blazing. Marten stared in shock as he finally thought of a spell. Waving his hands and whispering an incantation within a second the mastiff shrunk to the size of his shoe. The mastiff yelps wildly as it races away in confusion and terror. Marten laughs to himself, until he realized his sister, brother, and Olivia were still in danger. Marten runs off the fatigue of the spell and heads toward the tree.

Olivia pushes Nick over and he holds onto her as they fell from the branch. Olivia grabs onto a twig attached to the branch as she clung to Nick. They both yell out as a heavy weight landed onto their branch; flinging them and causing Olivia's grasp to slip little by little down her lifeline. The Cheetah growled as it saw them and takes a swipe at the mice. The paw didn't reach them, but they felt force of the blow whipped across them. Olivia shouts to Nick. "I hope you have a spell to save us!"

Nick was wracking his mind for a spell, but it was useless in the position he was in…he needed both his hands. He grabs onto the branch with Olivia and climbs up to face the cheetah.

Olivia gaped. "What are you—"

Nick throws his paws up as lightning struck the branch; snapping it in two. The Cheetah yowled as it fell to the ground with the branch. The wild cat snarls up at them as it landed on its paws and dashed away in humiliation. Nick grabs onto Olivia and hoists her up and almost collapses as the strain took its toll.

Mia was dropped as soon as the strip of lightning hit the tree. The stupid monkey forgot about her and leapt into another tree fearfully. Mia screamed as she tried to grab a branch, but only managed to catch a leaf as she plummeted toward the ground. She finally uses a spell to have the wind bring her safely to the grassy ground. Sighing she sees Olivia and Nick climbing down as well as Marten running through the grass toward her. Mia straightened her red ribbon, which Olivia gave her, as she saucily replied. "So…this is going to be harder than any of us thought…huh?" Her siblings and friend tiredly nod and chuckle, until they look up at the dark mansion before them.

* * *

I let out a breath of relief when I saw my siblings standing under a tree laughing together. I was still so far from them and they rounded the tree until they were out of sight. I slow down to catch my breath and freeze when I hear someone breathing behind me. I straighten up slowly as I tried to turn around, but something grabbed onto my upper arms. I tried to scream, but it was lost in my throat. I felt the same terrible feelings that I had with the shadow…and realized that whoever was holding was the creature…I listen as he hummed a song and finally whispered something to me. "Why so frightened, little enchantress?"

As soon as I whimpered in cold fear; the pressure left my arms and I turned around to see—nothing. I look around wildly until I realized no one was there…but I heard him…I felt him. I panted and couldn't stand the dark any longer and lit a small light as I raced over to my family.

* * *

**Author starts typing up her notes as she waits for brother. Something dark creeps into the room silently and grabs onto the back of the computer chair. The author jumps up and shrieks loudly that her parents from down the hall shout: "Stop messing around!"**

**The dark figure reveals itself to be Brother, who laughs silently. "That's what you get for posting such a creepy cliffhanger!"**

**Author falsely weeps. "How could you scare me!"**

**"Uh, because it's fun."**

**"Meanie."**

**"I thought you said we'll see the snake: you're dragging this out aren't you?"**

**"No." Author says innocently.**

**"Liar."**

**T.T "I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO BE THIS LONG AND I PROMISE NOT TO MAKE MY CHAPTERS SO FAST-PACED! WAAAH!"**

**Parents shout. "Be quiet down there!"**

**Brother snickers. "Hehe, I like how this chapter was fast; I mean it's the Garrio kids so why not?"**

**"Really?" sniffled the Author.**

**"Yeah, now start writing the next chapter!"**

**"Yays...wait a sec. I'm too tired."**

**Brother shoves coffee into Author's face. "Drink. Readers she only owns oc.s-"**

**"And fatigue..." -o- "Yawn."**


	9. Chapter 9: Running, Fighting,and Waiting

**Hans Zimmer - Running, Fighting, Waiting**

Dawson and Basil crept through the dark nooks and crannies until they made it to the corridor. They saw the three doors; closed yet ominous. Basil slinked over to the door that belonged to Alice. He silently opened it. With a grin he goes in and motions Dawson to follow. Dawson creeps toward him, but his foot causes a floorboard to creak. The doctor froze as Basil gritted his teeth. To their horror, they heard someone from one of the chambers stand up and cough. Dawson tiptoes behind a corner as Basil shut the door when they heard the knob turn.

Dr. Joylott swings open his door and peers into the hallway; thinking he heard someone. He steps into the corridor; bulky weight pronouncing itself through heavy footfalls. Basil listens closely as he leaned his back against the door. Dawson had his back against the wall as well. He fought with the instinct to peer around the corner to see if Joylott went back into his room. Joylott takes a drag of his cigar as he slowly walks over toward the corridor's corner where Dawson was hiding in the connecting hallway. Joylott doesn't go around the corner, but instead takes another inhale of smoke and blew it toward Dawson's hiding place. Spending years with Basil taught Dawson how to think like genius, and he knew that Joylott blew the smoke toward his spot to see if the smoke would be disturbed by his inhales and/or exhales. Dawson held his breath so he wouldn't blow or suck in the smoke to alert Joylott.

Basil hears nothing but silence and worried about Dawson that he was thinking of eight different ways to save his friend, but couldn't decide which course of action would actually work. Basil went with plan C and grabbed the candle on the table and blew it out.

Joylott took a step foreward, but stopped and turns to see the candle go out in Alice's old room. The doctor rushes back into his room quietly and locks the door hastily.

Basil pokes his head out the door and sees Dawson scurry over. Both the doctor and detective shut the door quickly behind them as they sighed a breath of relief and gave each other a grin of victory. They both survey the dark room. Basil goes over to the bed and sits down on it. Dawson goes over to the chair in the corner and sits. "Well Basil, what do we do now?"

"I'm afraid we will need to wait some more, doctor." Basil was staring intently at the vent.

Dawson snorts; he didn't enjoy waiting with a case. Basil smirks, but doesn't waver his gaze. "I know you're a man of action Dawson, but I thought I would be the one snorting in impatience."

"Sorry Basil," Dawson huffed in embarrassment and Basil silently laughed:

"Don't be, old man. I'm glad you went on this case with us. By the way, how is Mary faring?"

"Quite well," Dawson tells him with a smile. "Even though I'm a doctor I've been incredibly anxious about the baby…I wonder if Mary will be able to deliver? Will the baby be healthy? What if I'm not a good father?"

Basil scoffs. "That last question is ridiculous Dawson."

"But Basil—"

"Dawson you're a reliable mouse who knows how to fight on his feet, think with his mind, and care with a heart of gold. You'll be a good father." Basil interrupts him, but says all of this in a stoic, factual way so he would not embarrass himself for being so kindhearted.

Dawson swells with pride. "Thank you Basil." They sat in silence for a moment until Dawson had to ask. "Basil, are you going to marry Miss Belladonna?"

Basil gives a jump of surprise and quickly shook his head.

"Oh come now," Dawson scolded. "You two are already quite serious; inappropriately so if I might add. She's the only woman other than 'the woman' who you've fancied. As well as love! She's one of the only ladies I know who loves to go on these adventures like us and she understands you as much as I do. And we both know how hard it is to find people who can comprehend your methods. Besides, marriage isn't any different from what you two are up to; it just gives you the dignity to do so—"

Basil shook his head once more and answered in an exasperated tone. "Dawson, I was simply joking on the train about the bedroom! Do you think I would—I already made that mistake with Irene—" Basil stopped and calmed himself down so he was whispering again. "You know I'm not the marrying type."

"Well, why don't you give marriage a try? You may surprise yourself—"

"Shh!" Basil shushed him.

Dawson grumbled. "Now I say Basil; you need to hear this. You cannot push her away because you cannot handle a serious relationship—"

"Listen Dawson!" Basil whispered quickly. "Listen!"

In the silence they heard flute music…like the wooden flutes Dawson heard in his trips in India. The tune was eerie as they sat in the dark, Violet was right, the music didn't seem to have an ending…it just kept going on and on. Basil began to slowly rise from the bed and held his hand out for the revolver. Dawson gets up just as slowly and hand him the weapon, but froze when heard a sliding noise…it was so quiet he almost didn't notice it. A moment later a huge shadow darkened the already black room. Dawson held his breath once more as Basil remained still; the shadow passed. Basil nudged Dawson; almost causing the doctor to cry out in fear, but Basil covered his mouth to tell him. "Move towards the wall." They both crept to the opposite wall so they could get a clearer shot of the vent. They waited once more, Basil actually starts putting the pillows under the blankets of the bed and puts his hat on one pillow that he kept visible. Dawson realized he was creating a decoy.

The slithering sound whispered through the vent and the black mass reappeared. Dawson wished he had his revolver. The vent opened slightly, but then closed back. Basil bent down until he was on his knees and pulled Dawson down with him. A thin snout appeared and a forked tongue flicked above them. The snout bends down and it's tongue flicks toward the bed. Soon, an entire head of a snake appeared; it unhinged its massive jaw to reveal its sharp fangs. It struck at the bed, but only got a mouthful of pillows. The creature hissed in annoyance and shook the pillows from its fangs and lowered some of its thin body into the room as it terrible tongue flicked out. All of a sudden it swiveled its massive head toward them and its cold eyes saw the mice clearly. Its body tensed and rose to strike. Basil didn't shoot yet, and Dawson whispered. "Basil…"

The snake hissed menacingly as it began to open its mouth.

"Basil!" Dawson gasped.

The detective simply muttered. "Wait for it…"

As soon as the serpent unhinged its mouth; Basil fired. The snake's head flung back from the shot, but to their horror it straightened once more to show a missing fang; the bullet only shattered a fang. The snake hissed as it struck. Basil pushed Dawson away from him as the snake jaws swallowed him completely.

"BASIL!" Dawson shouted out in sheer, bloody panic. The snake didn't swallow its victim though, on the contrary, it was having a hard time keeping its mouth closed. Basil was in the beast's mouth and he made sure to kick around to keep from being swallowed until he was able to plant his feet in its palate and stand to lift the roof of its mouth with his paws and back. He managed to open the snake's jaws to reveal himself. He saw Dawson and yelled. "DAWSON! Do something!" He strained to keep the monster's mouth open as it shook its head to weaken Basil. Dawson ran over to the corner of the room and grabbed the chair. Basil felt the serpent's tongue hit his legs and he in turn stomped on it.

Dawson rushed up to the snake and slammed the chair into its body so hard that the chair splintered into a dozen pieces and the serpent fell to its side. Basil took his chance to leap out of the snake's mouth; narrowly missing its poisonous fangs. Basil landed on the floor and jumped to his feet while whipping the saliva off him.

Dawson went over to him in concern. "Basil! Are you alright?"

Basil nodded, but froze when he heard the snake rise from the ground. The detective and the doctor gaped as the snake rose to strike once more. Basil was about to grab the revolver from his pocket, but realized he didn't have it. He saw that the gun was in the creature's mouth still; its trigger guard stuck on a lower fang. The snake hissed while causing its jaw to shake; making the gun to go off. A bullet narrowly missed Dawson as he dodged it. Basil and Dawson look at each other in alarm and Basil exclaims. "I believe it's time to run!"

Dawson raced out of the room, but Basil hopped onto the bed to grab his hat. The snake struck, but he rolled off the bed and sprinted out the door. He shouted loud enough for the entire hall to hear: "Now Philimus!" He heard a door open to see a furious Dr. Joylott with a revolver in his paws and a small flute in his robe pocket.

* * *

Doctor Joylott opens his door to see what was happening while loading his rifle. When he saw Basil run out of Alice's room; he bellowed with rage and aimed his gun at the detective, but stopped when the detective sped away and shouted: "Now Philimus!" The snake suddenly burst from Alice's room in hot pursuit of Basil; its coils slamming against the walls of the hallway. Joylott leapt back to avoid getting hit, but he turned his attention to Violet's room and growled under breath as he made his way over to it; murder in his dark eyes.

* * *

Philimus and Violet were together in her room, since Philimus had flown to her chamber to keep guard over her like he and Basil planned. He held onto Violet as they heard the gunshots, but as soon as he heard Basil's voice he sprang into action. He swung Violet onto his back like he always did and swiftly opened the window. He felt Violet's shaky arms tighten around him as he was getting onto the ledge. Violet screamed as they heard another gunshot and the door being kicked down.

Joylott shot the handle off the door and kicked the obstacle in as he thundered into the room: "VIOLET!" he roared.

Violet saw her stepfather and felt cold terror enter her as he aimed his rifle at the two of them. Philimus saw him as well and leapt out the window. Joylott fired, but only managed to hit the window sill. He went up to the window and fired more shots at Philimus and Violet, but they were already out of his range. Joylott snarled as he marched out of the room to go after the meddling detective, and then he will deal with his stepdaughter.

* * *

My siblings, Olivia, and I burst into the mansion when we heard gunshots. Marten looks at me and we nod. I grab Mia's hand and follow Marten as Nick trailed behind us gasping. "How can we help if we're out of magic?"

I agreed; we were all tired after using our magic and what if we needed to use our magic to help Basil and Dawson?

Marten threw all of worries away by answering. "We'll do what we usually do: improvise."

Mia smirks and answers. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

Olivia nodds with excitement. "We should hurry!"

We race up the foyer stairs and through a hall until we heard more gunshots. We stop and listen. I notice the walls were shaking and I nervously turn to my brother. "Marten…"

* * *

Basil managed to pass Dawson as he ran, but he made sure to stay close to him as they tried to escape the beast. Basil winced as he heard the gunshots exploding from the snake's mouth and allowed himself a smirk; this was one of the strangest chases he's been on. He led Dawson around corners so they could slow their lengthy pursuer. The snake tried to snip at them while the revolver continued to shoot. Basil and Dawson tried to dodge the bullets and were fortunate that none had hit them yet. As they rounded another corner Basil saw a cabinet filled with porcelain plates. He races behind it and knocks it down to block the snake's path. The snake stopped for a moment as it tried to get over the obstruction while swiveling its head in fury. Basil runs up to Dawson and tells him. "That should buy us some time."

"For what?" Dawson inquired through pants.

"For me to think of a plan." Basil and Dawson sprinted around the next corner and they ran into something.

* * *

Mia lets go of my hand to take a step forward when the walls stopped trembling. We all follow her as we crept forward. We shriek when two figures rounded the corner and crashed into us. I see that it was Basil and Dawson and smile in relief, despite the fact Basil was crushing me. I stopped smiling when our friends leapt off and wrenched us to our feet; terror on their faces. "Run!"

We look behind them as the walls began to shake again. I scream when I see a giant snake slithering toward us. Basil grabbed my and hand and ran as Nick and Dawson followed; towing a gaping Olivia behind them. Marten threw Mia over his shoulder and sped off. We hear the gunshots again as we felt bullets whisk passed us and into the wall on our right; the peculiar sight made us run faster. Nick looked behind him and shouted. "How did that snake get a revolver to shoot like that!"

"That's the only question you can think of!" Mia yells at him while clinging to Marten's shoulder. "How 'bout; why the heck does it have a gun!"

Basil tells us. "Long story."

"This is all your fault, isn't it?" Marten panted in aggravation.

Basil glares at him as we ran down some stairs to the foyer. "I beg your pardon—"

"Shut up and run!" I shout at all of them when I saw the snake was getting closer.

Dawson throws the door that led outside open and we rush through it as Nick kicked it closed. I winced as we heard the door splinter and a large mass slithering through the grass. Dawson knocks thick blades of grass aside for us. We hear the slithering behind us cease and we slowed down. We stood still as we looked around for any movement and listened out for the creature. I hold Basil's paw tightly as his green eyes examined our surroundings. Marten held onto Mia as Dawson puts a protective hand on Nick's shoulder. Olivia steps up beside Basil and perked her ears curiously. We could only hear the crickets chirping, but the grass blades above and beyond us were still. I sigh and lean against Basil as Dawson lets his paw slip off of Nick to pat Olivia on the head. That was when the crickets stopped chirping.

We straightened as we heard rustling. Basil gripped my hand as we saw the grass shaking; something big was heading towards us. Mia gets her trusted slingshot out as we wait fearfully; trying not to make a sound. We heard the familiar hissing as the snake rose in front of us. It bared its fangs; the revolver was gone and there was a shattered fang. But each incisor looked deadly as poison dripped from the points. I grab onto Nick and Olivia and hold them as Basil and Dawson stepped in front of us. I look over at Marten and knew we had to teleport; we had to risk overexerting ourselves…even if it might kill us.

Our thoughts were interrupted as we heard a yowl behind us. I turn and cried out when I saw a cheetah ready to spring as its glowing eyes stared us down. Before Marten or I could mutter a spell, the cheetah leapt!—Above us. We watch in amazement as the cheetah pounced onto the snake and sunk its jaws into the withering creature. Marten covered Mia's eyes as the cheetah finished off the serpent. Even Nick had to look away. The cheetah straightened with a limp snake in its mouth and trotted away happily as it climbed into a tree to finish its meal.

We stand there for a moment until we sigh in relief. I kiss Nick's head and embrace Marten and Mia as Basil and Dawson supported each other to gather their strength. Olivia goes over to Dawson and hugs him silently for comfort.

"I wonder why the cheetah went for the snake instead of us?" Dawson wheezed.

"Elementary my dear Dawson," Basil muttered while standing up and fixing his collar. "The snake was a larger prey; more filling than half a dozen mice."

"Charming." I mumbled, but I wrap my arms around Basil to embrace him.

We were interrupted when Marten cuts in between us to say. "Yeah, yeah, let's skip this romantic junk and get out of here! I have no idea when my spell on the mastiff is going to wear off." Marten then turned to Basil. "And you! I have a bone to pick with you—"

The interruption was interrupted by Philimus, who swopped in with Violet. Violet jumps off Philimus and they go up to us. "When we saw the snake and cheetah we were terrified and tried to fly to your aid—" Philimus began as Violet answered:

"Thank God you didn't need it. I'm so relieved that you're all alright."

Basil was about to answer, but a clicking noise made him freeze. His head swiveled to the left and his eyes narrowed. We follow his gaze to see Dr. Joylott holding a rifle that was pointed directly at us.

Dr. Joylott looked even angrier than when he barged into Baker Street. He growled at us. "You no good meddlers! I told you to stay out of my business. Now you'll have to deal with me!"

Philimus stood in front of Violet and held her as he bared his teeth at Joylott. "You damn coward; of course you would shoot dishonorably!"

"Philimus…" Basil warned as he made sure I was behind him. I look over to see Dawson was also standing in front of Mia and Nick; who were holding each other's hands.

Dr. Joylott smiled irately. "No," He lowered his rifle and grabbed something from his pocket. We saw the pocket held a long wooden flute, his snake-charming instrument, as well as something else. "I cannot have the policemice looking into this as a murder." He blew into the silver object and our ears rang as we heard a low pitched sound.

Violet shrieked as she clung to Philimus. "He's called the dog!"

"That's right my dear!" Joylott chuckled as we heard distant barking. We saw the large shape of a canine run toward us and stop before Joylott. Joylott motioned to us. "Sic 'em!"

The mastiff turned its massive body toward us to attack, but froze and whined when it saw Marten. It took a step back as Marten walked up to be in front of us; a smirk on his face. The dog looked like it was ready to bolt, but Joylott shouted. "Sic 'em! Go on you damn dog!"

The dog backed away a bit more and whimpered as Joylott blew the dog whistle mercilessly. Joylott bellowed as he lifted his rifle and shot at the mastiff's leg. The mastiff yelped as the tiny bullet entered its leg painfully. I felt my fur bristle as Joylott abused the creature and wished I had my powers to subdue the cruel mouse. Olivia exclaimed. "Stop it!" But I hold her back protectively.

Joylott shouts at the poor beast. "Now sic 'em!"

The mastiff started to growl, but instead of attacking the mice; he attacked Joylott. Joylott screamed as the dog's jaw clamped around him and shook him. The mastiff quickly dropped Joylott on the ground and lumbered over a couple feet to lay down and lick its wound.

We race over to Joylott; who was mauled, but still alive. Dawson soon got to work on him as we all glare down at the mouse; feeling little pity for the monster. As Dawson fixed Joylott up we heard some animals racing through the grass and saw a few policemice. They told us that someone warned them of trouble brewing in the Copper Beeches and came to investigate. Basil raised a knowing brow and explained everything to mice, while showing them the fractured remains of the flute. I suddenly see someone creep out of the grass behind the policemice and saw it was the mouse with the straggly beard I saw at the gate. Violet noticed as well and held onto Philimus anxiously. One of the officers notice and said. "Oh, this is the bloke who warned us tonight."

"Yes," Basil says as he motioned to the strange mouse. "May I introduce Officer Fowl."

Violet gasped and ran up to Fowl and embraced him. "Oh Arthur! It is you!"

The officer separated himself from Violet as he marched over to Joylott; with both grief and vehemence in his eyes. Fowl got out a gun and pointed at Joylott's head. The officers exclaim and were about to draw their own weapons, but Basil raised a hand to stop them as he told Arthur. "I know Joylott deserves death for what he did to Alice."

Fowl shook as he cocked the gun and glowered at Joylott.

"But you do not deserve to throw away your life to kill him. Do not let his death forfeit your life officer!" Basil tells him.

We watch Fowl apprehensively as he stood there panting out furious breaths. He finally yells and throws the gun down. "I will not waste the chance to see this monster thrown into the dungeon to rot."

He walks over to lean against the side of the mansion and hid his face from us; still grief-stricken over the loss of Alice.

Basil explains. "You see, I'm afraid Dr. Joylott had never told officer Fowl of Alice's disappearance because he did not want Fowl to try to investigate it further. So, Arthur Fowl came here himself to see why his fiancé had not been writing him. When Joylott realized this, he came up with a plan to deceive Fowl. He had Violet cut her hair to give the appearance of Alice, so to make Fowl believe that Alice was well."

"That was why he had me wave Arthur away." Violet answers. "It was all a ruse!"

"Exactly Miss Violet," Basil answers.

Officer Fowl looks up and nods. "Yes, I am sorry that I did not realize this sooner, but when I saw what was going on at the mansion I ran for the policemice…hoping that no one else would be murdered by the doctor."

We hear flapping and we see Simza and her son, Jasper, and Lydia fly over to us. We watch as the police dragged off Joylott. The doctor gurgled to Simza. "Simza! You must tell them of my innocence!"

Simza glared at him coldly as she placed Edward behind her. "Sorry dear, but I will not lie to the police."

"Damn you woman!" Joylott croaked. "I did this for our son! Don't act like you wouldn't want the money I would've gotten! I did this to help Edward!"

"You did this for yourself!" Simza spat. "And Edward is no son of a murderer." At this, Simza flies off with little Edward as Joylott was taken away. We watch as Joylott was thrown onto a crow that the policemice flew to get to the estate. The bird cawed as it flew away with its new cargo to the country prison.

I look over at Violet who watched Joylott with her watery blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around Philimus as her lids hung over her eyes in exhaustion. Philimus embraces her protectively.

Basil clears his throat to interrupt. I nudge him and give him a scolding look. Basil smirks at me and kisses my nose apologetically. He turns to Violet, who had picked up on the hint and was now standing before him. "I cannot not thank you enough Mr. Holmice and Dr. Dawson."

Dawson gives Violet a kind smile and takes her paw to pat it gently. "We were glad to help you Miss Violet."

Violet blinks her eyes and sniffs. "You all saved me, imprisoned my stepfather, and brought me peace that I've wanted for a long time. For that, I will give you both my dowry money as payment."

Dawson gaped and shook his head to argue, but Basil crisply answers. "There is no need for you to pay us Miss Violet, but I do have a proposal."

We all gaze at Basil curiously as Violet nodded for him to continue. Basil grins as he tells her. "I know of this animal who would be able to help you in acquiring that dowry for you as well as protect you in this countryside. He's a good bat, and he absolutely adores you and wishes for your hand in marriage."

Violet blushed as her eyes widen. We all knew Basil was talking of Philimus, who was standing there; looking both stunned and anxious. Violet goes over to Philimus to ask. "Is this true?"

Philimus looks away from her to mutter shamefully. "Y-yes Violet,"

Violet smiled and kisses his cheek. Philimus jumped and looked down at her as she says. "Then I will accept this proposal."

Philimus was blinking rapidly in shock as he tried to make sense of what was going. "But—Violet—we're too different—a mouse and bat? Would you be happy if I was your husband—"

"Yes." She tells him. "I am free now Philimus. My stepfather is gone as well as the cursed mystery that stole my sister. Now I can pursue my happiness, and it's with you."

Philimus grins. "Then what are we waiting for? Papa," He says to Jasper. "We have much planning to do!"

Violet smiles, and it was the first smile I saw when she was truly happy.

* * *

When we all make it back to the inn; the sun began to rise. I yawn as my siblings copy me. It's weird how that always happens. Olivia was sent home with some of Marten's remaining magic, but not before she told us what a grand time she had and how she wanted to come with us on our next case.I see how tired my brothers and sister were and said. "We can probably get a room for you guys, so you can rest-"

Marten, whose eyes were half-closed, suddenly straightened as his eyes snapped open. He turned to Basil and asked. "So Basil..." Basil looked over at Marten and realized what was coming. "Why have you been sleeping with my sister?"

"Do we really need to discuss this?" Basil asked in annoyance.

"YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH MY SISTER!" Marten shouted dramatically, while leaning over Basil menacingly. "OF COURSE WE NEED TO DISCUSS THIS!"

Basil gulps as he retorts. "It's really none of your business-"

"I'm making it my business." Marten starts rolling up his sleeves; ready for a brawl.

"Alright, Marten, stop." I finally intervined. "As funny as it is to see you flip out; you don't need to fight Basil."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No."

"Yes."

"You're not fighting him!"

"I'm punching him in the face whether you like it or not!"

"I'd prefer if you didn't." Basil sneered. "By the way, I will not fight you Marten."

"What!" Everyone shouts.

"You heard me."

Marten stares at him and shrugs. "Ok."

"Marten!" I grab him by the ear and walked him several feet away from the others.

* * *

Mia and Nick watch as Belladonna scolded Marten; her thin arms waving around frantically as she poked Marten in the chest. Marten looked scared, but they couldn't tell why because they couldn't hear a word they were saying. Marten hung his head in shame as he walked over to Basil, who was smiling at him.

"Um." Marten peers at Belladonna, who tilted her head in warning. "Uh, sorry that I tried to beat you up to protect the honor of my sister..."

"And?" Basil asked mischievously.

Mia gasped as Nick snickered at Marten's stormy expression.

"I'm sorry for assuming that you aren't a...gentleman."

"And?" Basil inquired once more.

"And I'm sorry my sister is dating you-" Belladonna elbows him. "Uh, sorry, please accept my apology."

"But of course," Basil smirked as he shook Marten's paw. There was a cracking noise as Basil yelped and wrenched his hand out of Marten's tight grip. Marten smiles at Basil innocently. "I'm so glad we're friends."

Everyone laughs at this, except Basil and Belladonna who was checking his paw.

* * *

**Author's note...**

**...**

**...**

**"Where is that pesky brother of mine?" The author asks to no one in particular. **

**...**

**...**

**Brother suddenly runs into the room shaking. **

**Author jumps up. "What's wrong!"**

**"I was at the basketball court...and then my friends and I found this note on a tree. Then we decided to look for more notes...but became dark and we had to turn on our flash lights. And then we saw this weird skinny guy watching us-"**

**"Yeah yeah, enough talking about that_ Slenderman_ game you guys were playing." Arthor throws brother into the chair to make him read the chapter.**

**Brother smirks. "Alright! Violence, action, and violence!"**

**"You said violence twice." .**

**"I like it."**

**"YES!"**

**"The action kept me on the edge of my seat and I like how Violet got the happy ending she deserved. Also, 'snicker', Marten attacking Basil."**

**"I hoped that you would like it!" :)**

**"So, what's next?"**

**"The next chappie will open up to Vicki, who is investigating about the serial killer. When she's investigating she runs into an old friend of Basil's."**

**"Who?"**

**"Can't tell you...except that she was in the first ff."**

**"I know who it is!"**

**"Darn it!"**

**"What else is going on?"**

**"scandalous secrets revealed. Also, Belladonna's dad confronting her about living with a guy he hasn't met..."**

**"Uh-oh."**

**"Yeps. I'm so excited! Please R reviews keep me going and inspire me to write. I only own my oc.s: all right reserved to Conan Doyle, Disney, Eve Titus, and Hans Zimmer. Thanks for reading!" **


	10. Chapter 10: Time

**Author's note:**

**Author has her head down on her desk in shame…**

**Brother walks in with a mini basketball. He stares at his sister. He then chucks the mini basketball at her head.**

**Author: "OW! I'm trying to have a pity moment here!"**

"**I got bored." Brother sits beside her. "And…your audience needs to hear what's going on."**

**Author slams her head down in embarrassment. "I can't! I made a mistake and I'm ashamed and sorry."**

"**Everyone makes mistakes. Especially you." Brother tries to comfort her.**

"**You suck at this." Author turns to audience. "Readers…it's always hard to admit you're wrong…especially when you made a mistake…My mistake I realized is that I made this story too dark when I added…a mouse Jack the Ripper…"**

"**Take it easy on the pauses sis."**

"…**Sorry…my …keyboard…is…broken…"….**

"**Stop stalling."**

"**Fine! I've decided to erase this mistake and fix this. No Jack the Ripper mouse. It will be back to natural story the way it should be. Readers, I'm sorry for making this mistake and changing the story…I'm ashamed for making mistakes…especially being a perfectionist. Hopefully this will fix my story and my guilt."**

"**Chill out sis. It could be worse."**

"**How?"**

"**You could have continued it and regret it. But you're going to fix it and your readers didn't seem to mind."**

"**Thank you." Author jumps up and gets out purple light saber. "Now who are you and what have you done with my sarcastic, insensitive brother!"**

**Brother gets out green light saber. "Where's my sister! She would never be so cool and own a light saber!"**

**Author nods to audience. "Thank you all for reading and please check out this re-edited chapter. We do not own Disney. Or the music by Hans Zimmer."**

"**Or light sabers!"**

* * *

**Time- Hans Zimmer**

Professor Moriratty sat in his office at home; trying to relax his brilliant mind by solving some math equations he created for himself. He heard a timid knock on his door. Moriratty glares at the door and growled in annoyance. "Well, come in."

He saw his half-brother, James, walk in with Colonel Sebastian Doran, his trusted sniper, trailing behind him. James looked nervous, and Sebastian looked bored. Moriratty took out his monocle and polished with an air of calm, but his voice clipped impatiently. "What do you two want that you found it so important to interrupt my solitude?"

"W-well…" James began.

Moriratty rolled his eyes as he discarded the monocle to grab a bourbon glass and poured himself a drink. "Well?" James was a foolish coward at times…God knows why Padriac could tolerate the idiot.

James took a breath and exhaled. "Dr. Joylott has been arrested, the snake is dead…and Miss Violet survived."

Moriratty sipped his bourbon as frown formed on his face and his tail swished side to side angrily. Uncomfortable silence followed with tension as James stared at his brother anxiously. Sebastian watched his boss with a wary but natural eye; he'd saw Moriratty angry plenty of times and it didn't bother him, even when someone was offed because of it. "Really?" Moriratty placed his glass back onto his desk as he stood to look at his brother and second-in-command. "I gave Joylott the idea to kill his daughters, and he was supposed to succeed and pay some of the profit he would have gained from his dead wife's will to me. I consulted him through how to control the snake as well as every detail of the crime…and he manages to be arrested?"

The two mice don't say anything as Moriratty wrenched open a drawer and took out miniature shears. He then goes over to a small, exotic plant and began to prune it violently. He finally says. "Let me guess; Basil Holmice was on the case?"

James nods. "Yes he was—"

"Of course he was!" Moriratty snaps as he turned to his brother in cold, but eerily controlled fury.

James blanched and stopped talking.

Moriratty turns back to the plant and asks Sebastian. "What news do you bring me Colonel?"

Doran was analyzing a black bishop from the professor's ivory and ebony chess set. "There's been a bloke asking around for you…"

"Oh?" Moriratty questioned in amusement. "Who?"

"Some mouse named Redwood."

"Hmph." Moriratty sneered. "The name escapes me."

"Well sir, he is a new noble-mouse. Rich, secluded, and dabbles in parlor tricks."

Moriratty smirks as he puts his monocle back on to examine his plant more closely. "Interesting. What else about this animal?"

"He is the one responsible for the recent mysterious abductions in mousedom. You know, the one who has been kidnapping animals and returning them a month later…the victims being feral and disorientated to the point that they are institutionalized."

"A abductor, how appealing." Moriratty mused as a genius plan formed in his head.

"Do you need me to take care of him sir?" Moran asked; excitement flashing in his grey eyes as his face remained stoically respectful.

"Now Sebastian, just because someone did not come to me for consulting, does not mean we need to…punish him. If anything, we need to congratulate him for his genius of alluding both the police and Basil." Moriratty goes over to his desk and sits down cheerfully. "But there is that pesky threat he is presenting to my clients...especially when a few go missing. When my clients' business suffers; my business suffers." Moriratty puts the shears back and snaps the drawer shut.

"Orders sir?" Moran asks; putting the bishop back onto the board.

"Why don't we let this kidnapper have his fun; distract Basil from my business for a while? Also, I would like to see how the great mouse detective handles this intriguing case. Keep an eye out for this abductor and the heroes Colonel and report back to me."

Doran smiles darkly. "But of course sir." He leaves with a spring in his march.

Moriratty peers at his brother, who was staring out the window with a smoldering and furious expression. Moriratty smiled: amused. He knew what was going through that transparent mind, and he didn't like it. It tickled him that James was so stupidly obvious.

"Someone on your mind?" he asked coyly.

James shook his head. "N-no Simon."

"Really?" Simon stood and picked up a white queen from the chess board and twirls it between his fingers. "Because it looks like you're thinking about a certain mouse?"

James looks down at Simon with the same steel-blue eyes he had. Even though Simon was shorter than James; his authority made him appear like he was the tall one.

"Just wondering when we're going to take care of Basil of Baker Street." James answered quietly; trying to hide what he was really thinking about.

Moriratty heard the raw truth in his younger brother's words, but knew that he was thinking of someone else.

"In due time James. All good things come to those who wait." The professor smiles as he looks out the window at the night outside. "You know James, I bet you would love to take those shears from my desk and gouge them into my throat until I died."

James's eyes widen in shock. "What!"

Simon grinned tranquilly as he glared up at James. "When a mouse lies to me it's because he is hiding something severe from me; could it be as severe as wishing for my death? If I can't trust a mouse, then why should I trust that he wouldn't kill me when my back is turned? Do you know what I do to my enemies James? I can assure you it isn't as dramatic as Padriac's old executions, but it is just as terrible."

"No! No Simon!" James gasped fearfully at his brother's harsh voice.

"Alright then, out with it."

James trembled and answered. "I was thinking of Basil!"

"You were thinking of a woman." Moriratty snarled while pressing the ivory queen into his brother's paw. "And don't you dare insult my intelligence by asking me how I know!"

"Y-yes…" James answered.

"Who is it?"

"B-belladonna Rosalie." James finally responded.

Simon beamed with a smug air of knowing that he was right. "There now, was that so hard? I know you also have a…mania for that woman. Do not worry; she will be taken care of before Basil. I can even have you do it if you wish; for vengeance sake."

James stared at Simon in bewilderment as he held the queen tightly in his paws like he wanted to either shatter it or hold onto it for dear life. "Really…"

"But of course…" Moriratty senses the hesitation and frowned; he didn't foresee that. "Isn't that what you want, James?" he scrutinizes the hybrid. "To kill the lady responsible for Padriac's death?"

"Yes!" James replied quickly; too quickly for comfort. "More than anything!"

"Good." The professor sits back down and waves him away. "Now go, I need to grade some exams." He gets out his student's exams and began correcting them with a red ink pen.

James holds onto the queen tightly, but gingerly sets it down on the chess board before leaving.

* * *

Vicki rocketed home to her flat; a hollow in a tree that was next to a post lamp. She dodged the thin branches and yellowing leaves with ease. She landed perfectly on the branch that leads to her door and took off her aviator goggles. She loved flying; it took her mind off all the shit she's been dealing with. Another kidnapped mouse had showed up tonight…alone and completely mad. The mouse was just a girl…not even out of school…the youngest victim she has seen. The young mouse tried to scurry away from her…and when she cornered her…the girl tried to claw her throat out like a beast. She wished Basil was back from the country, but luckily she had Lestraine and Clarkie here.

Greg, Lestraine, knew she was up to something, but she couldn't tell him about the work Basil sent her to do. She's been flying around; trying to gather information about the kidnapper like an Irregular. That's why Basil sent her on this dangerous errand; he would never put those kids in harm's way. He would never admit it, but he had a soft spot for those misfits just like she did. Lestraine tried to investigate the abductions and would have Vicki talk to Basil, and then Basil would secretly send her to spy for the abductor. No luck, of course, the damn animal was sneaky. She didn't like it when her work stretched on and on; it made her edgy to know that a someone was torturing more of those poor animals and leaving them as insane shells of their former selves. The victims were all different animals…from mice to birds. The victims though, started out as the elderly, then adults, then adolescents, and tonight they found the little girl who had gone missing.

Vicki rubbed her eyes, wishing for some whisky, Scotland Yard and Basil wanted this bastard captured and so did she, but he was smart for a kidnapper. He left no traces, and witnesses would describe him as tall, short, thin, and other sorts of hallucinated rubbish. And the victims...they couldn't talk; let alone communicate. Vicki opened her door and hopped into her flat. She stopped when she tasted a foreign smell…roses and berries? Vicki got out her knife and spat. "Alright, whoever's here better show themselves before I carve ya'!"

A woman laughs. "Even if it's an old friend?" A match was lit and Vicki saw a white mouse in a dark purple traveling dress and recognized it was Irene.

Vicki rolled her eyes as she relaxed. "Irene, you can't pull this shit on me; I was close to stabbin' you."

Irene's ruby red lips smile proudly, like it was compliment. "It's good to know I'm a threat." Her beautiful face turned serious. "I need to talk to you—in my carriage."

"You own a carriage now? Wow." Vicki sarcastically answers as she pockets her knife.

"You know what I mean, the humans will be driving it off soon so we need to hurry." Irene stands and motions Vicki to follow.

Vicki scrutinized her; knowing better to completely trust Irene. They were friends once, when Irene worked as Miss Kitty four years ago. But Vicki was annoyed that Irene seduced Basil to only trick him; as well as lie to her about who she was and stealing some important letters from Lestraine she was carrying. Vicki was friends with Basil before she was with Irene, so she naturally took his side. Actually, she was being nicer than when she last saw Irene a few years back. In other words, she threw rum onto Irene's dress and called her a 'two-faced whore'. People always told her she wasn't sensitive, but she'd rather be a fighter instead of a wuss. Vicki decided to go along with Irene; for old time's sake. "Where's your carriage?" She asked.

Irene points outside. "Next to the post light—hey!"

Vicki picked Irene up by her arms, with her talon-like feet, and started flying them outside. Vicki saw the carriage and buzzed over to it while putting Irene back on the ground. Irene straightened her skirt as Vicki impatiently waited. They finally walk into the mouse compartment of the carriage. They were met by a busty brown rat-lady blocking Vicki's way. Vicki raised an eyebrow at the rat's sinewy arms and was surprised a woman would have such a muscle tone. Irene says. "Don't worry nanny Lois; she's a friend."

The rat-woman smiles as she rolled down her sleeves of a stiff looking dress. "Very well, ma'am." She gives Vicki a smile as well in greeting. "Nice to meet your acquaintance mum." She then sits down and gets out her knitting. Vicki watches the nanny as she sat down next to her; wondering how easily that woman could throw someone.

Irene sits down across from them, and that was when Vicki noticed a small bundle next to Irene. On closer examination she saw it was a coat draped over a small mouse-boy. Vicki squinted and froze; the boy was asleep, but she could see his sandy-brown fur and thin arm handing off the seat. He looked familiar. Vicki clears her throat uncomfortably. "Is he yours?"

Irene smiles at the boy and nods. "Yes, his name is Benedict, but Lois could tell you more about him than I can. She practically raises him."

Nanny Lois excitedly agrees. "Yes ma'am, I look after this clever little angel; never let any harm come to the tike. He's an adventurous one though."

The carriage started to shake as a human got in above them and the cab began moving to the human's destination.

Vicki smirks uneasily, but she held her tongue as Irene explained. "The boy barely knows me; I made myself distant so he wouldn't be attached to me. In my line of work I never know when I would be…well you know."

Vicki huffed. "Yeah, so he barely knows you?"

"I visit him annually and supply money to Lois for school and other necessities. Separation was the best route to keep him safe." Irene strokes the little boy's shoulder as he snored softly. His eyes open for an instant, and Vicki saw he had Irene's blue eyes as he closed them without stirring from his slumber.

"You should take your own advice." Vicki mumbled. "What of his father?"

Irene's eyes flashed as she answered. "Let's get off the subject." Vicki folded her wings moodily and nodded for Irene to continue. "I know that Scotland Yard, Basil, and you are investigating the kidnappings."

"And I thought that information was classified." Vicki sighed as Irene continued:

"I want in."

Vicki sits up as her feathers ruffled in surprise. "What!"

Irene's sapphire eyes burned. "I want to help catch this monster."

Vicki shook her head. "This isn't thief's work Irene—"

"He has my sister."

Vicki's emerald eyes widen.

Irene looks straight at Vicki. "He took my sister: Ida. My other sister, Janet, contacted me when Ida first went missing a week ago. You remember my sisters from the Rat Trap?"

Vicki nodded in silence; Irene's sisters were cancan girls that always wore the pink costumes. They and Irene were identical white mice; from the same litter actually. She couldn't believe Ida was kidnapped…

"You remember when the Rat Trap was damaged?"

"Yeah, thanks to old Dawson." Vicki smirked to herself; remembering how Lestraine told her about Dawson getting drugged, dancing with Irene and her sisters, and then accidently starting a bar fight.

"Well, that was when I was able to stop being Miss Kitty…my sisters stayed…" Irene didn't have to finish.

"Had to make ends meet." Vicki concluded. "We all can't find rich husbands."

Irene's expression was cold. "I was going to take her with me to New Jersey after my run-in with Basil; she refused. She didn't want any charity; she never wants handouts or someone else taking care of her. Janet felt the same." Irene's delicate hands clench and unclench, like she needed to strangle something. "Janet was waiting for Ida at their apartment…she never showed up. Janet went to look for her and asked around. It was like she disappeared. When she heard about the recent abductions…she contacted me to come down." Irene stopped and Vicki saw something she's never saw before; Irene's eyes were watering with tears. "She couldn't contact Scotland Yard because of some passed history she and Ida had with them…"

Vicki felt terrible for her…God, if someone close to her was taken from her …but she couldn't let Irene join this case. "I'm sorry Irene, but I can't just let you in on this; you're not an officer or spy. You don't know how to deal with this stuff, and Basil would be pissed if I let you get into this risky business."

"I doubt he would care that much." Irene answered sardonically with rueful laugh.

"Hey." Vicki snapped. "He cared about you; probably still does. Don't judge him harshly after what you did. Especially tricking him twice. Why did you even have to take that job for Ratigan; those kids didn't have anything to do with it." Vicki was referring to Basil's locks being broken and the kidnapping...ironic Irene was on the other side now. That event was Vicki's 'Achilles's heel' as well; she should've known the letters were foreshadowing the kidnapping…sure things had a happy ending, but lives were still thrown through danger and trauma.

Irene sighed; her shoulders slumped. "I warned him…the fool."

"Yeah, yeah, but why did you take the job?" Vicki asked impatiently.

"Ratigan probably would have killed me—"

"Doubt it, he's gentleman ain't he?"

"He was…but he changed." Irene looks over at Benedict. "I needed the money for a medicine for Benedict; he had pneumonia at the time…with my payment Lois got the best medicine money could buy and it cured Benedict." Lois stops her knitting and nods sympathetically.

Vicki clicked her beak; it was hard to be mad at Irene. Sure she did wrong, but it was usually for the right reasons: usually. "Well, I guess you really regret it now."

The white mouse clasped her hands together like she was going to beg, but Vicki knew better. "Victoria,"

"Don't call me that."

"Alright, Vicki, I need to find Ida before…before she ends up like all the others. Let me in on this or I'll force myself into this case whether you, Basil, or even the bloody Queen of Mousedom likes it or not."

The hummingbird growled in annoyance, but she was surprised to hear herself say. "Alright, you can help me on this case. But you have to follow my orders. Got it?"

"Yes." Irene answered gravely. "So where do we start?"

Vicki stood to open a window. "Can you work nights?"

"Of course." Irene grins.

Vicki gives her old friend a smile. "Good; meet me at my place tomorrow night. Glad to be working with you Miss Relda." At this, Vicki puts on her goggles and flew out the window faster than one could blink.

"Miss Relda, are you sure-" Lois began, Irene shook her head at her not to continue as she slowly shut the window:

"What's done is done. I won't lose my sister."

"Even if you end up like all those other wretched animals!" Lois shrilly replied.

"It's not about the danger Lois," Irene sighed as she stared out the window; wondering where her sister was.


	11. Chapter 11: Fairy Tale

**Yimura- Fairy Tale**

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys...I hope you're not mad at me...**

**Brother runs in. "Oh, oh, I am."**

**"Quiet you! I'm sorry everyone. I've been busy with school, having writer's block, and my laptop crashed...along with the rest of this story, luckily, I'm rebuilding everything. And here is the next chapter; short I know. I hope you like it. R&R."**

**"I bet they're wondering why you've been updating your X-men story instead of this one-"**

**Author throws a pillow at him. "Stop making everyone hate me! BTW, Bella's mom's part was inspired by Yasdnilgoth. A big thanks to her! Also, thanks E-man-dy-S for the reviews! Thank you all for being so patient and reading. All rights reserved to Disney and Yimura. Also the NCIS show...I love NCIS, but alas I have no rights to them."**

**"They know that-"**

**"I'm not a plagiarist! Thank you all."**

* * *

I tuck blankets around Mia who was already fast asleep. Nick was in a bed next to her sleeping too. I knew as soon as I had enough magic, I was going to teleport us home. I could feel the magic returning to my fingers. I walk back across the hall and saw the door to Basil and my room open and smiled as I heard Basil, Dawson, and Marten's voices laughing about some joke…most likely Marten's. I stroll in quietly, wanting to watch the exchange. I giggle silently to myself when I saw that Basil brought a travel-chessboard, and now he and Marten were at it again. Dawson was watching and adding some commentary on the antics of Basil and Marten's quips, while editing his journal of our recent mystery. I sit on the couch and watch as Marten won a game; making Basil exclaim in exasperation. We all laugh as the two quickly reset the board. I go over to Dawson and read his journal over his shoulder. I smile when I saw he was writing about this exact moment and I stifled a laugh at my description.

"Wh-what is it my dear?" Dawson inquired.

I cover my mouth and shook my head. "No, it's nothing…your description of me made me laugh."

"Why's that?" Dawson inquired: muddled.

"It's lovely, but I never thought of myself as _**A calm and serene picture of feminine beauty.**_"

"Yeah, I never thought of you like that." Marten teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he responds: "Ha! See! She acts like a kid!"

I walk over to Marten lean over him menacingly. "Oh really? I act like a child?"

Marten looked wary as he nodded. He looks over to Dawson and Basil for help.

Basil grinned. "Sorry my boy, but you're on your own."

"You're still mad I hurt your paw, huh?"

"Nooo." Basil answered as he leans back to relax. "I just know not to get in Belladonna's way. She may be a lady, but she is just as dangerous and smart as I."

I beam with pride, until Marten says. "Oh, so I have nothing to worry about then—ouch!" I flick Marten's ear.

"Go wake the kids; it's time to go." I tell him sweetly. "Please?"

Marten gets up and grumbles something incoherent as he left.

I felt eyes on me and turn to see Basil watching me.

I raise my eyebrows. "You're worrying again."

"When one's woman is teleporting to another dimension when I have no idea of her safety I tend to worry—For God's sakes Dawson! Don't write that down!" Basil snapped at his friend in annoyance as Dawson gave him an apologetic smile and scratched out the last sentence he wrote.

I roll my eyes and sigh. "You remind me of someone."

"Please don't say Marten."

"No, my Daddy; you're just as overprotective as he is. That's why I have to go back home and let him know I'm ok, also, I want to check on my Mom and Cassie. I'll be alright; my home is actually safer than here." I think about the shadow and shiver. "I'll be back soon." I go over and kiss his cheek as he held my paw for a moment. I then go over to Dawson and hugged him. "Give Mary my love, and good luck with the baby. Let me know if it's a boy or girl?"

"Of course." Dawson answered cheerfully. "Let Cassie know we miss her."

"Of course," I turn to leave, but Basil tells me:

"Belladonna,"

I turn to him. "Yes?"

"Be sure when you teleport back; teleport into my flat." Basil's voice seemed strained.

"Why?" I ask. Feeling worried.

"Please dear."

I watch him and finally nod. "Okay…" I walk out the door to see my siblings were awake from their nap. Nick rubbed his eyes as Mia yawned; making her fur shiver and her tail switch. I hold out my hands as they take them. In a flash of gold light we were suddenly in the living room of my parents' house.

Cassie sat in her bed hugging her Basil doll and arguing with her familiar. "But I don't want to go to sleep Archimedes."

The owl puffed his feathers in frustration. "It's the middle of the night—you are going to have a headache tomorrow—"

"But it's the weekend—so I can sleep in." Cassie pouts. "Please—I want to stay up till the others get back. I want to know how they solved the mystery."

Archimedes sputters. "Will you just go to sleep!"

"Nope."

"Fine—stay up all night if you want—"

"Really?"

"NO!"

There was a familiar whoosh of air that rustled Cassie's hair and the owl's feather. Cassie could feel the magic as she hopped out of bed excitedly. "They're back!"

Cassie runs toward the stairs as Archimedes flew behind her. Sage, Bella's puppy, was racing ahead of her as Mia's kitten, Gigi, trailed behind them. Sage bounded down the stairs, but Gigi sat at the top step quietly. Cassie stopped and tilted her head in surprise, but then Archimedes lands on her shoulder and whispered. "I suggest you stay up here."

"Why?" Cassie asked, she suddenly hears her mother screeching:

"Marten Giovanni! You are in so much trouble!"

"That's why."

Their mother marched up to her son, and even though he was a head taller—Marten looked terrified as his mother scolded. "You left with only a text! Dragging Mia and Nick into God knows what! And then I come home to see Cassie is all alone here—"

"Archimedes was taking care of her." Marten whined defensively.

"An owl as a babysitter—don't make me laugh!"

Archimedes huffed. "Well I say—why are they dragging me into this flim-flam?"

Cassie whispered. "Don't worry, Marten does that all the time."

I pick up Sage and hold her. My puppy licked my face excitedly. I watch my mother anxiously as she continued her rant to Marten. "I expect more from a boy graduating high school—if you want me to treat you like an adult—then start acting like one! Are we clear?"

Marten nods his head quickly. "Yes ma'am." He then bolts up to his room as fast as he could, but stops to sit next to Cassie. "Hey, mind if I listen with you?"

Cassie nods as they listen in.

Our mother turns to Nick. "Nicholas. I expected you of all my crazy kids to stay put."

Nick bows his head and gives a sniffle—the little actor was too good for his own good. "I'm sorry mama." He gives his mom a hug.

Their mother sighed and patted his back—anger gone. "Oh it's alright, but you'll have to repaint the fence with Marten and Mia as punishment.

Mia whined. "Aw come on!"

Mom glares. "Upstairs and get ready for bed you two."

Mia and Nick scurry up the stairs. They almost trip over Marten and Cassie. The two put their finger to their lips, and Nick and Mia sit down to listen. Nick leaned forward with a smirk on his face, and Mia lets Gigi settle on her lap, and she pets her feline. Gigi purrs. "You're going to get caught soon."

Mia shushes her cat as she eavesdrops.

I put down Sage, who scrambles off. Mom turns to me and I brace myself, but she smiles. "Hi baby," She gives me a hug. "How are you?"

"Good."

"Do you need to stay the night?"

"Yes please."

"Did you know about them?" She nods toward the stairs.

"When I did I gave them a good lecture." I told her.

"That's my girl. Dad wants to talk to you—he's in the basement watching NCIS."

I shrug and was about to go down, but my mom says. "He knows about Basil—"

I stop dead in my tracks. "What!" Unlike my mom, dad knew nothing about our magic, trips to other dimensions, or my new boyfriend—and I hoped to keep it that way. I loved my dad…but we're both too similar…in other words, he would freak out, have a spaz attack, and blow up. He wouldn't be able to comprehend… "Who told him?!"

My mom puts up two hands. "Don't worry, he doesn't know about magic, or that Basil…is uh, you know. He just knows you have a boyfriend…that you're staying with. Cassie told him, and he called me…he was…you know."

I blanched. "Don't tell me he's freaking out."

"Well, he did go through a carton of frozen yogurt when he got home and has been watching a marathon of NCIS season one."

I groan. "It's that bad?"

My mom nods to the basement door. "Just go talk to him, he's just worried about his baby girl."

Mom walks over to the stairs and shouts. "All of you go to bed or you'll be pulling weeds for a month!" There was a scampering noise as the kids bolt to their rooms. She smiled. "I thought so."

* * *

I sigh as I open the door and make my way downstairs. I hear the NCIS theme playing in the background. I creep down and see my dad sitting in the recliner and watching the TV while drinking a juice box…marrying my mom had turned my daddy Chris into a major soccer dad.

I speak up. "Hey daddy."

My dad turns around and smiled. "Bambi!" He jumps up and hugs me tight. "Come on, join me! This is the episode when Kate is kidnapped."

I grin as I stand next to him and the episode opens up, but not even Mark Harmon's awesome acting could make me relax. "Mom said you wanted to talk to me?"

My dad chewed his lip. "Yeah." He paused the episode—uh oh, this was bad. "I heard that you have a…a…"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah…that." He sighed as he turned to face me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I cringe. "Well—I—Basil…I just didn't want you to worry daddy."

My dad stares down at me. "You—uh—living with him?"

I nod.

He groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bambi—"

"It's ok daddy."

"No it's not!" My dad whined like a little kid. He then turns serious. "You—you guys aren't…too serious…are ya?"

My jaw dropped. "No—I mean we love each other—but—"

My dad moans. "No! My bambi! No!"

I growl. "Dad. We're only sharing a room. That's it. Basil is too old-fashioned to try anything."

My dad raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? What's wrong with him?"

"Ugh, nothing, can we not talk about this?"

"You're right; you're an adult now. You have the right to make your own decisions on who you date, where you live, and what secrets you can keep from your own dad—"

I frown. "Now dad,"

"Let me finish. So, you should act like an adult—bring him over for dinner so I—we—could meet him."

My eyes almost popped out of my head. "Daddy, Basil won't be able to make it—he's in London."

"When will he be back then? He has to come back to his apartment sometime. He lives in Richmond right?"

"Huh?"

"Well, he lives close by right?"

"Um…yes?" I lied.

"Well, when he gets back to town, bring him over."

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

My dad's eyes become watery as he pathetically sniffs. "You've grown up now…I can't protect you anymore bambina…" He covers his eyes and whimpered. "I just want to meet Basil—make sure he's a good man for you…make sure he'd take care of my little girl because I can't anymore…Belladonna—why do you want to push me out of your life!" He wails.

I felt terrible as I tried to hug him. "Dad, dad, I'll see if he come over—please calm down—I'm not trying to push you out of my life. Maybe I could bring him over—"

My dad moves his hand from his face and grinned. "Great, I can't wait to meet him. Could you go up and bring us down some popcorn?" He kissed my forehead. "Thanks bambi."

I blink in bewilderment as I walk upstairs. _What was I thinking? I can't bring Basil here! He wouldn't be able to handle this place—but if I duck out dad would be crushed—ugh! _I make my way into the kitchen and see mom was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea. She watched me. "Did everything go ok?"

"No." I sit next to her. "He wants Basil to come to dinner…and I stupidly agreed."

My mom sighed. "I actually want to talk to you about Basil too."

I turn to her and narrowed my eyes; she was always more subtle with me. "What is it?"

My mom clasped her hands together. "Are you sure about this? Being with Basil."

I touch my locket. "Yes."

She shook her head. "I understand you love him…but, leaving college?"

I squirm uncomfortably. "I'm a magician now…I can actually do something with my magic…"

She frowned. "Belladonna you can't always live in a fantasy world…you need to have your own life, finish college, start a family…"

"Basil and I aren't going to go into that anytime soon mama."

"Honey, I know you love him but…how can this work? You're a human. He's not. You live here; he lives in another world…time…reality. It's just not possible to…I just…I just don't want to see you hurt."

It was my turn to frown. "It will work."

My mom stands up and puts her empty cup in the sink. "Bella…"

I stand and face. "It will! Mama—for the first time, I feel like I'm living life at the fullest. I've never felt this way about someone—I never went on adventures like this…"

"But you'll have to decide one day…is this," She motions around her. "your world? Or is it Basil's?"

"Can't I have both?" I ask.

My mom looks at me sadly. "That's why it's called a choice baby…you can't always have both..."

I sit down as I stared at my hands…feeling terrible that I can't even decide.


	12. Chapter 12: Your Biggest Mistake

**Ellie Goulding- Your Biggest Mistake**

When I woke the next morning I leapt out of bed. I then rummaged through my old desk for a piece of chalk. I cheer when I found a sliver of discolored chalk. I took my chalk and went over to a wall. I stretched my arm up as I drew a line down the wall. When I was finished I had created a drawing of a door. Pocketing the chalk I then chanted a few words. The white outlines of the door glowed and there was an explosion of chalk dust. When I waved the dust away I saw the familiar mahogany door. I grip the silver handle and opened it. The doorway was dark as usual, and I stepped through feeling the magic fly by me like wind and heard the door slam shut behind me. I kept walking through the darkness with my eyes shut, and when I opened them I was in Nim's cottage. I walk into the kitchen and the seashell chimes above the table rang out—letting Nim know I was there. It was Nim's magic alarm system. I sit at the table and wait for Nim impatiently; wondering where she could be. I was about to touch the chimes to make them ring again, but someone shouts. "Oy!"

I jolt in surprise and saw Nim was walking into the kitchen with a wry grin. She sits down at the table and summons the teapot off the stove, some cups, and her jars of tea leaves. The objects float onto the table with ease and began with the tea preparation by itself. Nim's violet eyes sparkled merrily. "Good morning Belladonna! I know something is troubling you—but I think you want to tell me yourself, yes?"

I nod and accepted my tea gratefully. "I have been seeing things lately…"

"What kind of things?" Nim was twirling her finger in the air and her spoon was stirring her own tea by itself.

"A shadow…whenever I see him—I feel weak and terrified."

Nim sits up straight when she heard this and her spoon stopped stirring the tea. "Has it been following you?"

"Only in Basil's world."

Nim leans back in her chair, and snapped her fingers. A pipe appeared in her hand and she snapped her other hand to create a blue flame on the tip of her thumb and lit the pipe. She puffed the pipe and red smoke flowed from it, then orange plumes, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink and the cycle started again with red smoke. I wrinkle my nose in astonishment—the smoke smelt like cotton candy and berries. Nim finally says. "Sounds like dark magic…someone in Basil's world isn't just dabbling in dark magic—they're an expert at it—seeing that they are having such an effect on you." She paused to take another puff. "How powerful does he feel?"

"Very." I tell her, while trying to rub away the goose bumps that formed on my arms. "Just talking about him makes me shiver…"

Nim hummed. "Sounds like you have another adventure on your hands…but be warned fighting against Ratigan and his hench-vermin was a stroll in the park compared with what you're going up against. You gotten yourself into quite a pickle."

My eyes widen in shock. "What did I do?"

"Traveling between worlds makes you much more noticeable to other magical beings. I'm not blaming, but when you decide to embrace magic—you also embrace all things magical to notice you. It's like you're walking through the dark with a candle—who wouldn't see you?" Nim gives me a sweet smile. "You're in trouble!"

"That doesn't help me!" I shriek fearfully and then calmed myself. "What should I do?"

"Stop visiting Basil's—or stay there longer to confront this dark warlock. I suggest you don't go out at night or alone if you want to keep away from him." Nim's violet eyes become serious. "You must be prepared to face him. He is hunting you—so he will not go away so easily." She then become cheerful. "Alright let's get off this dreary subject!"

I nod weakly and tried to feel too sick and horrified that I made an enemy without even realizing it.

Nim makes the pipe disappear and drinks some tea. "So, I hear that you're going to try to bring Basil to your world!"

"Yes…do you know any memory-deleting charms I can use on my dad?"

Nim laughed. "You can't just give up! I think you should try this. I'll even tag along."

"You just want a good laugh don't you?" I ask while crossing my arms.

"But of course!" Nim grinned. "I can give you some transformation spells and another spell to keep Basil from going into shock when he sees the 21st century. Deal?" She holds out her hand eagerly like a child.

I roll my eyes and take her hand. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this."

"Maybe—but maybe you should ask your detective if he can go?" Nim raised a brow.

I gasp. "Crap! I need to go—" I was about to run out, but stop. "Ugh, I have to have breakfast with my parents today or I'll never hear the end of it—uh, what time is it in his world right now?"

"Sunset." Nim tells her while sipping her tea. "Finish your tea."

I rush over and gulp down the tea. "Thanks Nim!"

I was about to run out again, but Nim calls. "Give me a hug!"

"Ugh." I scoff going back over to her and embraced her. She then gives me a paper crane. I raise my eyebrows at her questionably.

Nim explains. "The spells you need are in there. Keep it safe—it took me forever to fold it."

"Thanks." I tell her, I then rush out the door with my eyes shut—and slammed my face into the door frame.

"Close your eyes after you go through the doorway!" She tells me.

Holding my sore nose I do as she says, when I open my eyes I was back in my room. I place the paper crane carefully onto my nightstand. Sage suddenly ran in barking. I pet the puppy and said. "Did you teleport here from my apartment all by yourself?" Wow. My life is officially strange after saying this to my puppy/familiar.

After breakfast, I rush back up to my guest room and transform my attire into a Victorian dress. Sage sits on the bed patiently, and I give her the paper crane. "Guard this—and watch out for the kids—make sure they don't get into too much trouble."

Sage carefully takes the crane with her teeth and placed it between her paws. She snorts at me to go. I pat her head and with a wave of my hand and a puff of green smoke—I was gone.

I reappear on the street…uh-oh. I look at the dark sky and saw clouds floating over the moon. I turn and see Big Ben… 11 o'clock at night…I was in trouble. This place was familiar. I feel the blood leave my face when I saw where I was…this was where I was brought when I first appeared in London…I start walking. The post lights towered above me like towers as the soft light lit the streets. I shivered and hurried along to pass a rodent's café ahead of me. I instantly stop when I felt the dark presence. I opened my mouth to shout…nothing…my throat had instantly closed that the only thing that escaped was a choked whisper. I knew he was behind me. I slowly turn and see he was down the street. He stood there, then he started walking toward me slowly—taking his time. I try to move my fingers, but it was like my body suddenly froze. He was coming up faster. I saw mouse ears…he was a mouse…

Someone suddenly grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I finally was able to move and raised my hand to cast a defensive spell. I stop when I saw who it was. "Irene Relda?" I never thought I would be so happy to see her. I lean against her in relief as well as weakness.

Irene was watching me closely as she steadied me. "Hey there, how are you Miss Garrio?"

I whip around to see if he was there. He wasn't.

Irene looks around also. "What is it?"

I mutter. "You didn't see anyone?"

"No," Irene looks around. "Let's get you off the street honey, little thing like you shouldn't be alone." I let her put an arm around me(seeing that I needed her to help me walk) and she lead me into the café—ready to cast a spell on her if I needed to. We sit down at a table on the patio. I peer at Irene darkly, while trying to sit up straight without shaking. "And how are you Miss Relda?"

She folds her paws together and rested her chin on them playfully. "I've been busy…you?"

"Same." I answer coldly. I felt nervous. Why does that shadow disappear when someone approached me? Why would Irene approach me—what does she want?

A hedgehog, a waiter, stops by and asks. "May I take your order?"

"Oh we aren't eating—" I began, but Irene interrupts:

"Two chardonnays if you please."

The waiter nods and goes into the café to get their drinks. I took the time to examine Irene while using Basil's methods. She had been out for a while now, and she ment to travel due to the worn, comfortable boots she wore. She didn't want to be noticed, since she wore a dark-brown, plain dress which was different from her brightly colored fashions. I instantly felt self-conscious—Irene was naturally gorgeous.

Irene inquired. "Do you drink?"

"Yeah—yes." I answer—I felt so tired I was forgetting how to speak properly.

She grins. "Good—you'll enjoy chardonnay—it's a dry white wine." She then gazed at me with a small smile. "I was hoping to use this time to get to know you…and give you an apology for what happened…"

"Oh." Was all I could say. I leaned against my chair; trying to keep my eyes open.

Irene raised a brow. "I see you're still wary of me. That's smart."

I nod stupidly, while trying to figure out why Irene was out here at this time of night…alone.

She chuckled at me. "Girl of few words?" The waiter comes back with our drinks.

"Thank you." I tell the waiter as I examined the wine. My paw shaking as I held it.

Irene sipped hers and tells me. "Go ahead, it isn't poisoned."

_That reassuring._ I thought wryly. I finally drink it. It was pretty good—and I felt like it was refilling me with some strength. I finished it off quickly to feel better—making Irene laugh. "You like it?"

I nod sheepishly as my strength returned. Irene laughed some more. "You're adorable."

I flush in embarrassment—I felt like a little kid around Irene. The fact that she was a figment from my childhood didn't help.

She analyzed me. "I wonder what he sees in you?"

I blink and clenched my teeth together. "Excuse me?"

Irene grinned. "Don't take it the wrong way—it's not you."

"Then what is it?"

Irene explains. "Basil isn't great at relationships—but you already know that?"

I become defensive. "Well, our relationship is going smoothly."

"Did he propose?" Irene inquired coyly.

I bristled. "No, but I'm warning you—"

"Don't worry honey. I'm not taking him from you." Irene giggled.

I give her a glare and wondered if she was telling the truth.

"Right. Well, I'm surprised how taken he is with you. I'm happy for you two." She sounded earnest.

I blink several times. "…Thank you?" This was…awkward—talking to my boyfriend's ex, who was a co-operative in kidnapping my sister and friend, was giving me her blessing after saving me from a shadowy warlock…

She leaned back in her chair as she looked around tranquilly. "I am sorry for what happened. I hoped Basil would have figured out my little hint, and saved them…" She looks directly into my eyes. "I wish I could atone for it, but I can't."

I was even more surprised—especially when I told her. "You helped Ratigan tear out my heart that night. You allowed Ratigan to put Cassie and Olivia into so much danger and terror." I sigh. "But I forgive you."

Irene raised her eyebrows in astonishment. "Really?"

I explain. "You tried to help. That's a difference, but if you want to apologize to someone—it should be to the Flavershems and Cassie."

Irene tilts her head at me. "Interesting, now I see it."

I was about to ask her what, when something green zipped over to us. I see it was Vicki and greeted her. "Vicki! Where have you been?"

"Workin'." She peers at Irene, who smirked back. "How are ya' Miss Belladonna?"

"I've been alright. How is Basil?"

Vicki runs a wing over her beak tiredly. "Working on another case. He wouldn't like you to be out here like this."

Irene sniffed. "Maybe we should take her home to him?"

Vicki tilts her head at her. "You haven't been causing trouble have you?"

Irene stands up and pulls me with her. "Me, trouble? Why of course not."

* * *

Basil was reading over the notes from his most recent case. It was bad enough that he was researching about Colonel Sebastian Doran's latest killings, now he had another victim from one of his most mysterious and disturbing cases yet.

The eighth victim: Jane Dodgson. She was around Olivia's age, kidnapped a week ago and found feral. The girl was taken to Parkinson's Asylum…much to his regret. She was just like the other victims—abducted and missing, but they show up a week later. They would be feral, mad, and devoid of all reason. They couldn't even talk. He looked over the notes Clarkie gave him on the other victims:

**_Catherine Withers-blue jay-elderly adult- middleclass—found completely feral and could only communicate through constant and erratic whistling._**

**_Sir Sebastian Hyde-mouse- elderly adult- upper class-found attacking a officer with his teeth and claws. Can only squeak in response._**

**_John Arnold-toad-middle aged adult-lower class- Found hopping through the mud without any clothes and did not even respond to the police._**

**_Rachel Hirsh -hamster-adult- middleclass- Outran authorities and hid in the garbage until she was captured._**

**_Claude Radford- rat- adult-lower class- Found feral and attacking a rat family in the sewers and was restrained, and two officers were severely injured during the arrest._**

**_Anna Kelly McGhee-newt- young adult-lower class- Was found swimming near the Thames and was almost captured by humans if she was not rescued. She cannot communicate except for rare whistles._**

**_Albert Godson-hummingbird-adolescent-upper class- Flew onto private property and had to be roped in and his wings restrained._**

**_Jane Dodgeson- mouse- child- middleclass- Was running through the allies from anyone who approached and tried fighting against capture._**

Basil sighed as he rubbed his temples. How was this happening? What type of torture and/or drugs was this abductor using on his victims—there was no special choice of victims—no similarities except for time. The victims appeared to be younger though…was the abductor experimenting?

Basil was interrupted from his thoughts when someone knocked on his door. Mrs. Judson got it for him. "Miss Belladonna!" she exclaimed.

Basil's ears perked up as he raced over. He stopped when he saw Vicki and…Irene were beside her. He focused on Belladonna who looked exhausted. He brings her in; letting the other ladies follow.

Vicki explained. "Irene found her alone on Oxford Street."

Basil peered at me as if to say: _Seriously—the only thing I ask you not to do?_

"Oh really?" he then scrutinized Irene. "Give her back her locket. Now."

My eyes widen when I saw Irene was wearing the locket Basil gave me. She smirked, but took it off and handed it to us. "Just wanted to see if you would notice."

Basil snatches it back. "Thank you. Now I believe it's time for you to go."

Irene grinned maliciously. "How mature, 'love'." Basil grimaced at this, and Irene rolled her eyes. "What I can't call you that? Is it because that's her pet name? You're so predictable."

Basil argued heatedly. "Miss Relda, if you wish to discuss predictability, perhaps we should examine you." He lifts her sleeve to show a knife was hidden there. "A small knife used to slice handbags to obtain money." He snatches a small pouch from her side. "A cab attendant's profits." He sniffs it. "A robin from the Peppermint district to be exact." He then picks a speck of dirt from her collar. "And you have been traveling through downtown."

Irene snorts. "Well I see you've been up reading police files—as always this place is a mess."

Basil was about to retort, but I intervene. "Basil, treat your guests with respect if you please." I turn to Irene. "Irene—"

She lifts up a paw. "Say no more, I will be courteous to my host."

Vicki coughs a laugh in disbelief.

Basil sighs and asked Vicki. "Do you have any information for me?"

"On Doran?" Vicki inquired.

"No, the case." Basil looked irritated as he rubbed his eyes.

I turn to Mrs. Judson. "Maybe we should make some tea?"

Mrs. Judson nods. "Yes, this way dearie." We go into the kitchen. I fill up the tea pot and set it on the stove. I could still hear what they were saying:

"There's a new victim." Vicki told him.

Basil raised his eyebrows and noticed Irene was glaring at Vicki. Basil pieced it together. "Which sister and how long?"

Irene fumed at Vicki. "Dammit, I told you not to tell him!"

"That doesn't mean I agreed." Vicki smirked at her.

Irene shook her head. "He'll arrest Ida as soon as he finds her."

"He is still standing here." Basil tells her as he steps up to Irene. "How long?"

Irene glared up at him and answers. "About a week ago."

Basil stiffened nervously. "How long?"

"Five days." Irene looked frightened. "Why?"

Basil groaned in frustration as he pulled at his hair. "The victims always show up a week later Irene."

Irene's eyes widen fearfully. "What…"

Basil paced around and began muttering to himself about where Ida would be dropped off.

Irene snaps at him as she grabs his pipe and shoves it into his paws. "Stop trying to figure out where they're going to leave her and find out where she is!"

Basil narrowed his eyes at her for interrupting his thoughts. "Where was Ida last seen?"

"At the docks near her and Janet's flat." She told him.

Basil paced around some more and lit his pipe. He smoked and smoked. "The abductor always leaves his victims where relatives say they heard from them last…so we cannot discern where the kidnapper is hiding. Except that he has taken up residence in London."

I came in with a tray of tea. I offer it to Vicki and Irene, who take it eagerly. Basil however waved me away because he was deep in thought. I set the tray down on the table and see the files. I read through them and felt sick in the pit of my stomach. This madness…it's as if the animals were turned into the type of animals from my world—voiceless, feral creatures without civilized thought. I peer at the map Basil drew of the abductions…I saw it created a circle of sorts. I focus on it because it felt strange…like it held magic. I wondered who the abductor was and if he…

I gasp as I saw the shadowed figure flash in my mind's eye with so much force it was like he materialized before me and disappeared. I stumble back as I covered my eyes. Someone caught me and I see it was Basil. He gazed down at me in worried confusion. "What is it?"

I point to the files. "I-I think I know who's behind this."

"Who!" Irene pleaded; needing to know.

"It's—It is the shadow that I keep seeing Basil. I think he's involved." I look up at him and see that he had a worried and doubting look to him.

"Basil please," I stepped away from him and begged. "I had a vision!"

"Vision?" Vicki raised a brow at me. "You're kidding."

"I know it sounds crazy—but—" I stop when I see Basil shake his head at me:

"Belladonna, perhaps you should retire?"

I froze. "Excuse me?"

He ran a paw through his hair. "You look exhausted—"

I glare up at him. "I can't believe you! You think this is a hallucination! After all we've been through!" I felt my fur bristle—it was just like the first time we met.

Basil holds my shoulders. "Belladonna. I think this shadow you've been seeing…Dawson also thinks…" He had a hard time finishing. "It may been hallucinations of Ratigan…think about it. The shadow—like the first time he met you. You've been through a traumatic ordeal with him, it would be understandable—"

I swat his paw away angrily. "I saw it when I came here." I turn to Irene. "Didn't you see a shadowed figure at the end of the street?"

Irene tilts her head in confusion and shook her head. "I only saw you, honey."

I felt sick, embarrassed, upset, and angry all at once as Basil gazed at me tiredly. I then march upstairs without a word and go into the familiar guestroom I once roomed in. I storm about in a fit of anger and hurt—he still questioned my judgment after all this time! I already had my dad wondering what I'm doing 24/7, my siblings trying to protect me from my idiotic clumsy ways, a mother who questions my decisions, and I constantly overanalyze and doubt my own decisions and indecisions—ugh—I just don't need him to do the same! I sit down on the edge of the bed and waved my hand. A violin magically appeared. I smile as I started playing it loudly as I pleased—letting all my anger out.

* * *

Mrs. Judson sighed as she heard the forte of an aggressive violin. "Sounds like she's upset." She then scolds Basil. "Why must you upset her so Mr. Basil!"

Basil scoffed in exasperation. "Oh please—"

Vicki puts up a wing and says. "Look I need to leave and skip this lovers' spat, what do you need me to do?"

Basil was back into his detective's role, making Mrs. Judson roll her eyes and go upstairs. "Fine, I shall go check on her."

Basil ignores her and orders Vicki. "I want you to scout out the docks where Ida was last seen…fly around and try to find out about any other abductions or missing animals in London…I'll handle the Doran case for now…he hasn't assassinated any rivals as of late." He nods with a grin. "I should be able to handle this case along with Moriratty—I always leap at a challenge."

Vicki smirked as she puts on her aviator goggles. "Ya' sure do—I'll be off then." She nods to Irene. "You best go and get some rest—I can't drag you around with me if you're half-asleep."

Irene clenched her fists in annoyance as Vicki gave her away, but the exotic bird didn't give it a second thought as she rocketed out the door. Irene peers at Basil who didn't seemed surprised. "Don't tell me—you already guessed I was working with Vicki on this case?"

Basil sniffed. "I never guess, I deduce." He sits down in his favorite chair.

She sits in the green chair, much to Basil's annoyance. "So Basil, you're not going stop me?"

He rolled his eyes. "No one can stop you from achieving your own ends Irene."

Irene smiled as she moved a pawn; she was always able to beat Basil at chess.

Basil takes the challenge and moves a pawn.

She tells him. "I don't know why we are sitting here instead of looking for Ida."

"You are sitting here, I'm thinking." He tells her while making another move.

She inquires as she moves another pawn. "Don't you usually pace?"

Basil snorts a plume of smoke. "I can also sit and smoke, play the violin, or try a game of chess."

Irene continues to play the game as Belladonna's violin strummed above them. "Are you going check on her?"

Basil shook his head. "I need to solve this case…she understands." His green eyes looked faraway.

Irene continues to play—each move calming her nerves. "You know Basil, you're a lucky devil."

"How so?" He asks, distracted by his thoughts as he moved another pawn.

"That you have her." Irene tells him. "You better treasure that while you can. You always had trouble with relationships."

Basil throws her a glare like he was a boy being chastised by a teacher. "I do not need any advice Irene—"

"Look, she is far from perfect—weak, overemotional, naïve, clumsy—" She chuckled at the stormy look he threw her as he puffed away on his pipe. "But she's a good kid who would fight for you, and loves you."

He takes out her bishop with a knight. "I do not care for you insulting Belladonna."

"Would you like me to insult you instead?" Irene takes out a pawn. "How you're egotistical, mad, impatient, and don't know when you got a good thing until it's gone."

Basil gazed at her and took out a pawn also. "You are still angry about how our relationship failed."

She shrugged. "I'm over it, believe it or not." She moves her queen forward. "You were my biggest mistake, and I was yours. Just make sure you don't make the same mistake with her or you'll be miserable and alone."

He looks at the ceiling—listening to the music and tell her. "I won't. Believe or not Irene, I care about her more than you know."

Irene grinned as she took out his king with her queen. "I thought so, but make sure you don't let her go…or be taken." She shut her blue eyes sadly. "Or you'll never forgive yourself."

Basil looked away from her and listened to the music end as he thought madly about the daunting questions surrounding his case.

* * *

I stop playing and see Mrs. Judson in the doorway clapping. I chuckle at her. "Thank you." I set the violin on the chair.

Mrs. Judson walks in and turns down the bed. "Will you be sleeping in here tonight instead?"

I bit my lip…she probably knew where I've been sleeping.

She chuckles at me, like she read my thoughts. "I knew you've been sharing a room with Mr. Basil—it's hard to keep secrets from me dearie."

I grimace. "Uh—"

She puts up a paw. "Now, now, I do not think less of you."

I sit on the bed and sighed. "Who doesn't know? It's not like anything happens…" I hesitate—why was I talking about this?

Mrs. Judson listens to me though, without interruption.

"It's just—when everything happened like with Ratigan and James…I had nightmares and trouble sleeping alone here. Basil noticed of course and let me room with him. But he never tried anything…he's gentlemouse through and through." I smile sadly. "In a way, I think he also wanted me close to make sure I was alright and safe…" I snort and stood. "I'm pathetic—I can't even sleep in a bed by myself without being afraid. It makes everything so much more complicated—but what isn't in my life?"

Mrs. Judson smiled at me in amusement. "If it was a bother to Mr. Basil, he wouldn't allow it, trust me. He's quite stubborn." She fluffs a pillow. "He cares for you so much. It makes glad to see that." She explains to me. "You need to understand that Basil is a complicated mouse, just like you. There will plenty of fights, but how you handle them will make a difference." She pats my shoulder. "Don't be so cross with him—he just worries about you. But believe me, he does trust you. Goodnight Miss Belladonna."

I grasp her hand. "Thank you Mrs. Judson. This flatt would fall apart without you here."

She chortles at this. "Well, someone needs to chaperone Basil's chemistry experiments." She walks out and I sit on the bed. I creep out of the room and see Basil was alone—smoking his pipe with his eyes shut tightly as his brilliant mind was at work. I smile at him and creep back into the guest bedroom to keep from disturbing him. I get into bed as I stared at the candle. I didn't blow it out though…and I hoped it would stay lit till morning.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**"So tired." Lays head on table and explains. "I liked writing this...And I hope you all enjoyed it. I've been happy writing Irene back into this and make her a more complex character. Haha, Donna is always getting into trouble. Nim is always fun to write...she's a lot like me. The shadow is a magician and we'll see what he has to do with the kidnappings...and Doran has been killing animals as of late..." Author falls asleep.**

**Brother walks in with a dry grin. He creeps over and pokes author in her side. This makes the author wake up and scream in surprise, as the brother laughs evilly in amusement. The author then gets up and grabs a pillow and beats her brother with it mercilessly. Brother finally runs away while randomly yelling: "Taliym5 does not own Disney! Please R&R."**

**Thanks readers. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Wide Awake

**Author's notes: I am tired and sorry that I have not updated lately. I had major writer's block and thought no one was reading this story until I gat a great review from amy: Thanks amy! **

**Also, I've been through a rough patch in my life, and writing about such a happy and comical chapter as this made my day. It's cheesy, but I had fun. Also, this is for all the Ratigan fans (including me). The beginning is sad and it broke my heart because nightmares really suck (that's putting lightly). I hope you enjoy. Please review and thanks for reading and being so patient with me. :)**

**Brother: "She doesn't own Disney, Wiki, Katy Perry, or GMD!"**

**"Brother! Give me a hug!"**

**"No! The part about Mary having a baby is scary!" Brother runs off. **

**Author throws a phone at him. "Delivering infants is scary!" Thanks for dealing with the craziness audience. :)**

**"I honestly feel bad for your audience. Here's your phone." He throws phone back at terrified author. .lol. R&R.**

* * *

**Wide Awake (acoustic)- Katy Perry**

I tossed and turned as Ratigan assaulted my dreams. Feral and beastly; screaming at me: "Mice destroyed me! Now you've killed me!"

"No! I was trying to survive! You were going to kill everyone—I had to stop you…" I tried to escape the dream, but he was quick to block me.

Ratigan slices at me as I cried. "I'm sorry, I had to stop you! I had no choice!"

"Neither did I!" Ratigan shook me madly.

I was jolted awake when my fear hit its peak. I start crying and shaking from the shock, but calm down after a moment. I sit up and looked around the room apprehensively; the candle went out. I needed light and quickly lit a candle with magic. I look around the room nervously as I rubbed the fur on my arms anxiously. I sweat so much in terror my fur was damp. My tail twitched under the sheets as I sat there thinking about my nightmare. I felt the guilt follow the fear and started crying. "I'm sorry" I sobbed…to I don't know who…I just needed to get it off my chest. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…". I sat there and let it out…until my head started to hurt. I suck in a few breaths and rubbed my burning eyes.

I felt scared and scurried out of the room. I saw Basil wasn't downstairs. I crept over to his room and quietly opened the door. I saw he had the files spread out at the foot of the bed and Basil had fallen asleep looking through them. I was about to leave, when I heard him murmur. "Are you here to apologize," He rolls over to face me with a lazy smirk and heavy lids from just waking up, but it turned into a look of concern when he saw me. He sits up and examined me. "Another nightmare."

I nod and stare at the ground.

Basil moves the papers into one messy pile. "Come here, love."

I crawl onto the bed and into his arms. I shut my eyes tightly and buried my face into his shirt. His arms hold me close to him as we sat there in silence. He finally speaks. "Do you-do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head as tears threaten to return.

He runs a paw through my hair to comfort me. "Better yet?"

I don't answer…these weren't like the other nightmares…it couldn't be solved as easily as he thought. He noticed and holds me tighter. "Belladonna…you are quite safe with me." I wrap my arms around him and nod. "But that's not the problem?" I nod again, if I tried to talk it would just reduce me to a blubbering mess. I felt his arm move as he was letting me go, but I grasp a wrist. "Can you stay with me until morning?" I whisper as I open my eyes to look at him.

He smiled down at me and brings me back to his chest. "Always." I smile sadly as I nestle into his embrace—finally feeling a ray of happiness inside me again.

* * *

Marten read through Wikipedia on his laptop about Colonel Moran…he thought Captain Doran was the GMD counterpart of Doran, but it turned out it was Colonel Doran…and from the letter Vicki gave him to deliver to Basil…the Colonel was ten-times dangerous. He was a deadly shot and just as devious as Moriarty—Moriratty. Marten sighed as he moved onto another tab to look at the emails he got from different colleges…he still hadn't made a decision yet. He honestly thought about going to be a professional wizard like Donna, Nim, and Merlin. However, would he truly want to live a life of danger and fantasy? …

…

Hell yeah!

He shut the laptop and stood up. He did a quick turn as magic swirled around him. He teleported himself to Dawson's. He sees the farmhouse and with a snap of his fingers he turned into a marten. He scampered up to the small door hidden by a rose bush. It was morning and he knocked on the door. He sees Dawson's maid, a pretty little gerbil named Dinah, opened the door. "Patient or visitor?" She asked.

Marten raised a brow. "Really Dinah? Don't you recognize me?"

Dinah giggles. "Sorry Mister Garrio, but I always have ta' ask." She lets him in. "Dr. Dawson is out to visit Mr. Holmice. Missus Dawson is in the parlor."

Marten follows her to the parlor and sees Mary was sitting on the couch reading. She looked up and smiled brightly. "Hello Marten," She tried standing, putting a paw on her swollen stomach. Marten rushed over to her and shook his head as he gave her a small hug. "Don't stand up on my account."

She chuckled. "Sit with me. Dinah, get Marten some food, please."

Marten sits beside her. "Where's your husband?"

She smirked. "He was worried about Basil and wanted to visit him, so I sent him on his way."

"Those two define 'bromance'." Marten muttered.

Mary tilted her head in confusion. "Pardon?"

"Oh, it's a saying for serious friendships between guys."

"It sounds strange." She mused. "Like that one word you said…what was it…oh yes, 'legit'. I don't see why you cannot say 'legitimate'."

Marten laughed. "Yeah, the 21st century language of adolescent Americans is cray-crazy."

Mary giggled. "Well I'm glad you came to visit me. I've been so bored here, but David insists I don't strain myself with the baby. I'm so excited, I wonder if it'll be a boy or girl." She sneezed. "Excuse me."

Marten thinks for a moment. "It would be cool if—Hey!" He felt something wet seep into his pant leg and hopped up. A stain was spreading beneath Mary who suddenly looked pale. Marten paled also. "Hey Mary, don't worry about it…uh, when my mom was pregnant she had trouble holding it in—"

"What are you blabbering about?!" She rasped anxiously as she held her stomach.

Marten explained. "Looking wetting yourself when you sneeze is not a big deal when you're preg—"

"MARTEN! My water broke!" She snapped. "Call Dinah, hurry!"

Marten calls for Dinah and asked. "What broke?"

Mary was taking fast breaths. "It means, the baby's coming." She winced as her nails dug into the cushions and ripped them. "Ah!"

Marten panics. "What! Can't you hold it in until Dawson gets here?"

"I cannot," She whined.

"Well you have to, we need a doctor!" Marten shrieked.

She pants. "Come here Marten."

He does as she says and she grabs his collar roughly. "Listen Marten." She shut her eyes as she yelped. "Bloody contractions!"

"Are you ok?" Marten asked as he tried to pry her fingers off his shirt.

"What does that even mean?" She barked. "I-I need you to find my husband…and bring him here—OW!" She let him go. "H-hurry."

Marten jumped back as magic exploded around him; no one had to ask him twice.

Marten teleported to Basil's flat and burst through the door. "DAWSON!"

Mrs. Judson dropped a tray in shock and shouted. "Marten? What on earth—"

Marten sees Dawson was sitting in his chair about to eat a cheese crumpet as he stared at Marten in surprise. "What is it my boy?" He dropped the crumpet and leapt to his feet.

"Baby's gonna have a mary—" The other mice tilt their heads in confusion. "I mean—Mary's gonna have a baby! The water broke!"

Dawson's eyes almost popped out of his head as he grabbed Marten's arm. "Take me to her."

Marten waved a paw flashing them out magically.

Mrs. Judson stood there dazed, but finally raced up the stairs shouting. "Mister Basil! Mister Basil!"

* * *

Basil awoke when he heard Mrs. Judson knocking on his door. He felt some weight on his chest and idly opened his eyes. He saw Belladonna's head was resting on his chest and she was curled up in his arms. He smiled at the sight, and tried to go back to sleep but—

**Knock. Knock! KNOCK!**

Basil growled. "What is it Mrs. Judson?"

"Mister Basil get up!" He her voice command through the door.

Belladonna moved nestling closer to Basil and he curls around her. "I'm sure whatever it is it can wait." He yawned.

"It can't! Mrs. Dawson is having her baby right at this moment!"

Basil's eyes snapped open as he got up; rolling Belladonna off him as he quickly pulled on his shoes and inverness. Belladonna kept rolling until she fell off the bed. She yelled out dozens of dazed questions as she got to her feet.

Basil explains quickly. "Mary's having the baby—"

I with a snap of my fingers I was in proper attire. I grab Basil's arm. "Hold on." In a blink of an eye, I teleported us to Dawson's.

* * *

Mrs. Judson finally opens the door. "MISTER BASIL!" She stops when she sees they were gone. She snorts in exhaustion. "I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

I teleported Basil to Dawson and we ran into his house quickly. I see Marten was leaning against the wall and chewing his nails. I ask him. "Dawson—?"

"He's helping her deliver." Marten explains, and we all heard a scream rip through the air; making us shudder.

Dinah runs out. "Mister Basil! Mister Garrio! Help me get more towels and water!" She tells me. "Mrs. Dawson needs you mi'lady."

I shook my head fretfully. "I-I don't deliver—"

Dinah shoves me into the room and I shout as I covered my eyes from the sight. Note to self…never have children.

"BELLADONNA!" Mary gasped, she reached a paw out to me like a small child. I rush up and take it. I almost cried as my bones creaked under Mary's tight grip. She pants. "So glad you're heeeeerrrrrrrrreeeee!" She screamed and griped my hand tighter.

"OW! OW!" I whined. "Gl-glad to be here."

Dawson orders. "Push Mary!"

Mary screams out in exertion and I yell with her as the horror (yes, you heard right) of birth happened before me. Marten ran into the room. "I got the towels—" He suddenly faints when he saw what was happening. I would roll my eyes, but Mary was busy crushing my paw.

Dinah leaps over him carrying a basin of water. Basil follows her, his face conveying shock and fear as he averted his gaze.

It took forever, God knows what this was like for Mary. Finally, she pushed, and we heard a cry of new life.

Dawson cheered as he caught the infant. I smiled, but it wavered when I saw the disgusting slimy mass…this is nothing like Bambi's birth! Dawson hands the baby to Dinah to clean as he announced. "A girl!"

Mary shouts as she pushed again.

Dawson gaps and we all heard another cry. "A boy!"

Mary sighed as she laid back…a smile forming on her face.

Basil claps Dawson's shoulder. "Congratulations old man." Dawson starts cleaning up his son as Dinah cleaned the girl. I look at the little infants. They were cleaned and dried that they were actually recognizable. They barely had any fur, their ears were flat against their big heads, eyes swollen shut, and their tails were short like a stub. They were beautiful. I take the baby girl from Dinah carefully. Dawson hands his son to Mary. Mary takes the boy and grinned. "Hello Hamish Basil Dawson."

Basil's brows rose in astonishment. "You-you named him after—"

Dawson smirked. "Well, you are his Godfather."

"And Belladonna is his Godmother." Mary explained as she held her son.

I smile widely and hand Dawson his daughter. He smiled as he held her close. "Welcome, Rosaline Victoria Dawson." He then hands her to her mother.

Mary smiled happily. "I loved your name Rosalie, and roses, so I thought Rosaline would be a good fit if I had a girl. Mr. and Mrs. Proudfoot are her God-parents." She coos at her infants. "My precious, precious miracles…welcome home."

Marten woke up and saw the babies. He sat on the floor with a grin. "They look great Mary. Good job."

Mary giggled as Dawson beamed down at his family. I watch them and peer Basil who had a faraway look in his eye as he watched the scene. I slowly grasp his paw. He doesn't look at me when this happens, but squeezes my hand gently back.


	14. Chapter 14: Cops and Robbers

**Cops and Robbers- Hoosiers (Seriously, listen to this song as you read this...they go so well together) :)**

Wiggins sits on the tongue of an old boot as he surveyed the area. He takes a bite out of a fresh grape and watched as Wallace was sitting in a pothole and eavesdropping on the bustling crowd of animals, while Wayne was on a post light handle with his slingshot. Wade was busy selling newspapers he traded with the local newsboy, as Walter was acting like a crippled rat to a group of spectators as Holly was swiping pouches and wallets. Winston was wandering about with Wyatt as Slim was spying on people from a crack in the wall. Wiggins peered around and sees Lily hopping toward him. He steps down as he swallows the last of the grape. "Where've you been?"

Lily takes off her straw hat to wipe the sweat from her brow. "My mum forced me to watch my sister's tadpoles."

Wiggins grinned. "Before you know it, your dad will try to marry you off to a bullfrog—pinafore and all!"

Lily scowled and punched his shoulder. "Shut it!"

Wiggins laughed but stopped when he sees Colonel Doran. He smirked. "Here we go." He whistles three times. Subtly, the Irregulars watch Wiggins and Lily as they trailed Doran. Doran was a strong, brown mouse; he always stood straight and tall. He was nothing like his cousin due to his military success. From what they learned, Captain Doran was dishonorably discharged while Colonel Sebastian Doran remained in the military and became a respectable icon. There was even a rumor that Sebastian had killed a tiger single-handily. The kids were extra careful with Sebastian for three reasons:

1. He always carried a revolver and/or a long range rifle.

2. He was trained.

3. He was not an idiot.

One time, Wade got too close and Walter had to get him out of the situation to keep Sebastian from throwing him down the gutter. It was terrifying, they barely got out of that scrape. Of course they didn't tell Basil, if he knew he would be furious and won't let them follow Doran again. The rest of the Irregulars followed discreetly, and Wiggins sent Wayne as a scout. Wayne quickly climbed onto a wrought iron gate.

Everyone crept after Doran and watched as he squeezed through a burned hole of the skeleton of a burnt factory. The little vermin watched as Doran crept through until he made it to what looked like a human office and crawled into the hutch of an empty desk. It was amazing that the wooden desk was free of burns, yet it was covered in dust. Wallace perked up an ear and whispered. "Sounds like there's twenty of them…"

"Let's get closer." Winston eagerly whispered.

"Too risky." Wade hissed.

Wiggins holds up a paw and silenced them. He points to Walter, Wallace, Winston, Slim, and Holly to follow him and motioned for Wade, Wyatt, and Lily to act as look out at the door. The young rodents crept over to the drawer, since the hutch was locked shut with a metal door. Luckily, they went up the side of the desk silently and climbed into the lower drawer. They saw there was a hole at the top that lead to the hutch. They gathered around and peeped up to see what was happening. They heard the murmurings of a dozen animals, but there was suddenly a curt. "Silence!"

"Doran." Wallace mouthed. They listened closely to the silence that followed. They heard the sharp taps of shoes that clicked above them. Holly's large eyes grew wider as she held onto Winston, who glared up at the ceiling. The footsteps froze as they heard a clear voice speak:

"Welcome gentlemen, I have heard that you all here to answer my request for my next mission. I need animals who do not fear pain nor death…"

Wiggins recognized the voice and mouthed to his team. "Moriratty" He felt his fur rise fearfully.

"What's the pay?" A animal whistled (probably a bird by the sound of it).

"I am most gifted with calculations, I will be able to transfer vast amounts of money into your accounts, even if one of you do not manage to survive the experience."

"What do you want us to do?" A different animal squeaked.

"Now, what makes you think you have the job? This is merely an introduction." Moriratty's voice sounded amused.

"Hey! I was told that I would be paid in advance!" An animal growled and hulking footsteps approached. "Where's my cut, teach?"

There was a silence. "Your pay does not exist, because you will not be on this mission. I do not need vagrants on my staff." Moriratty's voice sneered. "Also, I want my money to go into something more useful than a moron's draught of rodent's delight."

The boards creaked and they heard a click of a revolver. "You think you're so smart, don't you Moriratty? You didn't even realize I snuck in my—"

There was a mechanical noise and then the loud crack of a gunshot. That was followed by a large thump of a huge body falling against the floor. Wiggins felt his heart stop as he held still. He saw Holly covered her mouth to keep from shrieking, Walter was shaking in terror, Wallace's ears were against his head as he stared at the hole, Slim's tail was waving around spastically, and Winston was gazing at Wiggins anxiously. Wiggins listens as the sweat slowly broke out into his fur.

Moriratty cleared his throat. "Colonel, if you could line up the rest of Mr. Green's co-conspirators." The children listened as a couple of footsteps headed over to their left. Moriratty explained. "Let this be a lesson to you gentlemen, if you wish to cross me, be prepared to die swiftly or to be tortured unremittingly."

Wiggins knew it was time to leave and rushed out of the drawer with his Irregulars closely following, and almost felt relieved as the last of his team were out of the drawer until he heard Moriratty say:

"Also, whoever can catch the little vermin spying on us will be admitted to my mission."

Wiggins shoved Slim over the edge and swiftly climbed after him as he lets out a short whistle. Lily grabs little Wyatt and hops away as Wade runs away with her. Wiggins ran as quickly as he could, pulling Holly with him. They rounded the corner of the doorway as soon as they heard animals shout. "There they are!"

The children heard strange flapping noises as they ran. Wallace yells out a warning. "Bird!"

There was another yell and Wiggins turned to see a mocking bird had grabbed onto Walter with its feet. Before Wiggins could act, Winston grabbed onto the bird's tail feathers and wrenched him to the ground. The bird squawked. "Let go you bloody worm-tail!"

Winston managed to get the bird to his level and threw rough punches to his face, causing him to let go of Walter, who scurried off. The mockingbird tried scratching Winston with his feet and beat him with his wings, but Winston jabbed at one of the wings and there was a "crack!" of the bird's hollow bone breaking against the force. The bird cried out and fell to the ground as Winston, Slim, Holly, and his brothers ran out of the factory. Wiggins whistled to Wayne who got out his slingshot and fired. Wiggins heard a "thunk" and cursed; he ran faster as Holly gripped onto his paw tighter because they didn't even realize there was another thug behind them.

They ran faster and around a corner into the main street. They shoved and leapt through the throngs on animals while dodging human shoes. Wiggins managed to hop out of the way of a swiping broom, but ran into something. He sees a fat police mouse and grimaced. Of all the policemice, he had to run into Bumberry—his arch nemesis who tried to catch him ever since he stole his first wallet. Bumberry instantly recognized him. "WIGGINS!"

Wiggins raced away with Holly in tow, and now a fat mouse was chasing them as well as he blew away on his whistle.

The children turn and see that some policemice joined the chase, and luckily apprehended some of the thugs, but there still a few thugs chasing after them as well as a couple policemice.

The children ran close to the ground and even some of Wiggin's brothers were running on all fours. Wiggins felt relief flood into him when they turned onto Baker Street.

* * *

Lizzie shouldered her baby brother Harold who was squirming about in her arms. "Thank you for letting Harold tag along with us Olivia. Mother had to go to the Hyde's to clean for a dinner party. She couldn't bring Harold because he would get into everything."

Olivia smiled and gave Harold a piece of chocolate she was eating. Harold takes the chocolate and grinned as he nibbled on it. "Don't worry Lizzie, Harold isn't any trouble at all—" She stopped when she heard shouts. She climbed onto a step to see what was going on across the street. "Oh my goodness! It's Wiggins and the Irregulars! Lizzie, they're in trouble!"

"We should get the police!" Lizzie hugged Harold tightly to her.

"Lizzie they're being chased by the police!" Olivia hops off the step. "We got to help them." She runs off down the street.

Lizzie runs after her. "Olivia!"

Wiggins pulled Holly along as he made sure everyone was ahead of him. Luckily no one was caught yet, but they were all getting tired. He suddenly heard someone shout his name. He glanced across the street and saw it was Olivia and Lizzie. They stood in front Basil's flat and were waving to them to cross the street.

Wiggins grit his teeth. It was risky, but they had no other choice. "Cross!" He yelled to his team. He drags Holly along and into the street. He saw the carriage coming along from his right. They raced around the hooves that shook the ground beneath their feet and threatened to crush them. As soon as they get away from the hooves, another carriage whizzed in front of them from their left. Wiggins had to leap back and pull Holly with him to keep from being run over. He then picked up Holly and leapt through a space in the wheels. He made a perfect leap. He then ran between two wheels. Finally he was able to leap onto the sidewalk. He dropped Holly to the ground and almost went with her—he was out of breath. Olivia helps Holly up and exclaimed. "They're crossing the street!"

Wiggins saw the policemice and thugs were making their way toward them. His heart, which was able to slow down, suddenly beat even faster.

Lizzie and Walter were already at Basil's door and slamming their paws against it.

He saw the rest of his team was out…wait.

Where was Slim and Wayne?

He looked back at the street and saw Wayne was stuck in a pothole; trying to keep from being squashed. Slim was closer and tried to hop through a space in a carriage wheel like he did. He had plenty of room, but he leapt too soon.

"Slim!" They screamed. Slim's leg bashed against a rung of the wheel. He flipped over and onto the ground. He shut his eyes tightly—he remained on the ground and held onto his injured limb in agony.

Winston ran out into the street before Wiggins could, and scooped up Slim. He manage to dodge a horse and got back onto the sidewalk. Wiggins saw their chasers were almost to the side walk, luckily they didn't notice Walter…but they couldn't leave him. He orders to his team. "Get inside!"

Lizzie shrieked. "It's locked still!" Her baby brother started crying in her arms:

"I want Mummy!"

Walter slammed his fists against the door and bellowed. "WILLY! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR! I'LL KILL YA'!"

Wade was at the door as well trying to pick the locks. "Mr. Basil used some of the worst locks to pick! I can't open it."

Wiggins made another order. "Then hide in the bushes! Hurry!"

Wiggins felt himself panicking, and turned back around to see how close they were—

He was suddenly lifted up by his collar by Bumberry. "Gotcha' ya' little street rat!"

Wiggins yelped and kicked at Bumberry's large gut. The policemouse gagged in surprise and dropped him. Wiggins rolled away from being bashed with a baton. When Bumberry raised it again to whack him, Olivia grabbed the policemouse's tail and pulled him back. Bumberry squeaked in surprise and fell back. Olivia barely had enough time to run away to keep from being crushed by the fat mouse.

Wiggins suddenly heard the sound of a large doorknob shaking. He looked up the stairs at the 221 B human door—the handle was jiggling like someone was trying to get out. He also heard scratching—

Olivia yanked on his arm to get up—snapping him back to attention.

Bumberry snarled as he struggled onto his feet. "Blasted brats!"

"TOBY!" Olivia screamed.

The human door burst open and two hounds bounded down the stairs barking and howling. A large, brindle hound was faster and leapt toward Bumberry. Bumberry shrieked and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The large mutt was Toby II—and Wiggins was shocked how big he grew from pup to hound…also, it astonished him how frightening he was.

Toby hopped into the street but did not have to venture far to snip and growl at the remaining thugs and policemice. They all scurried away, and Toby had time to hop onto the sidewalk before a carriage came by.

The danger was far from over. One of the remaining thugs found Wayne. It was a frog, and he was about to grab Wayne from the pothole, but a blur of green smacked the frog to the ground. It then whisked Wayne away—zipping through carriages like lightning. The green blur hovered before them as she dropped Wayne off to Wiggins. It was Vicki.

She landed before them and took off her goggles. "What the bloody hell were you all doin'?"

Olivia couldn't answer because Toby gave her a lick of greeting.

Wiggins helped his brother up and brushed him off. "I'll explain inside—you're a life-saver Vicki."

Walter whined. "Willy still isn't answering the door though!"

Wade had given up picking the lock and was kicking the door in frustration.

Vicki sighed. "Let's hide in the bush then." She flew into it. The rest of the children went back to their hiding places, but had trouble because Toby II blocked them since he was sniffing each of them excitedly. The children all sat on the thin branches together. Vicki was perched above them. Toby lay in the entrance to Basil's door as guard, while Toby II skipped and paced around the hedge happily as a second guard—barking and howling at humans and animals who came to close.

Vicki rubbed her beak tiredly. "What happened?"

Wiggins looked at his brothers and friends. Olivia and Lizzie were giving him quizzical looks as well; he couldn't hide their mission or failure from them. He was about to speak, but the twigs to the right were cracking as a animal rushed toward them. Vicki held up a wing as she got out her pocket knife. Wiggins picked up Wyatt—ready to run.

Willy suddenly came into their clearing; carrying a paper bag filled with food. He looked around in surprise. "Oh—what are you all doing here?"

The brothers took off their hats and threw them at their brother:

"Willy!" Wyatt squealed.

Wallace growled. "Where have you been?!"

"We thought you were here!" Walter whined.

"Why weren't you here?! You dopey sod!" Winston spat.

"I almost died!" Wayne rasped.

Wade barked. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to pick these locks—"

"Shut it!" Wiggins ordered. "It wasn't his fault."

The brothers fell silent.

Willy looked terrified at his brothers' tirade but calmed himself and explained. "Well, I had to go shopping with Mrs. Judson, and she sent me home with the groceries so she could go to Mr. Flaversham's toy shop to get something for Mr. and Mrs. Dawsons' twins. Mrs. Dawson had her babies today you know."

Olivia gasped. "She did!"

Lizzie smiled. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Mama!"

Lily croaked at them. "Focus you lot." She was bent over Slim's leg. "I can't tell if his leg is broken."

Slim had his eyes shut in pain, but had managed to keep quiet so far.

Vicki flew over and gave it a look. She let out a long whistle. "It's bruised badly, but it ain't broken."

"How do you know?" Holly asked skeptically.

Vicki gave her a frown. "Because the bone ain't stickin' out."

Slim's eyes snapped open and he turned green. "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Willy rushed over to the door and got out a key. He opens it. "Come on in."

They all rushed into the flat and Wiggins helped Slim inside and sat him on the green chair. Willy ran off to put away the food, but came back with some ice. "Here you are." He gives it to Slim.

Slim gratefully placed it on his leg. "Ah. That's nice, that is."

Vicki tapped a foot. "Are you ready to tell me what happened?"

Olivia questioned. "What happened Wiggins?"

Wiggins explained what happened to his brother and the girls. They were all silent when he finished with his story. Vicki went over to the Basil's chair and sat down on it tiredly. "You all can't do this anymore Wiggins…"

"Vicki, we're the Baker Street Irregulars—" Wiggins argued.

"You almost became worm food today…you understand why I have to tell Basil." Vicki gazed at each street child grimly.

They looked down at their feet in shame.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Vicki hopped up and flew over to the door. She peeked through the peep hole. "Speak of the devil."

She opened the door and Basil, Belladonna, and Marten walked in. They looked surprised, but all Basil had to do was look at each Irregular to figure out what happened. "You're off the mission." He told them. He rushed over to his mantel place and grabbed some letters to look through.

Wiggins gaped. "Mister Basil—we found Moriratty—he and Doran are recruiting criminals for something big—"

Vicki folded her wings. "And then you were chased by them and the policemice."

"We got away." Lily argued.

"You were almost caught." Lizzie added as she took a dart away from Harold. "And Slim was almost ran over."

Slim whined. "I'm fine!"

"You all have a hit on you!" Vicki shrilled.

Wiggins waived the comment away. "Mister Basil, Moriratty is planning something big! He offed one of his contestants on sight! Himself I bet! He met with Doran and the thugs in person—this is serious! Just give us another chance to track him. We can find out what he's up to—get you more evidence—"

"Not another word Wiggins!" Basil snapped at him as he crushed a letter in his paw in pure frustration. "I do not want to hear of any of you being within a scent of Professor Simon Moriratty or Colonel Sebastian Doran! And that is final!"

Wiggins and the Irregulars stared at Basil in shock, but remained silent. Marten mouths to Belladonna: "Within a scent of?"

She shook her head at him.

Belladonna then walks up to Basil and touched his shoulder. He turned to her and she gave him a stern look. He sighed and tried to fix the crumpled letter in his hand. "Wiggins…the mission has failed…it's too dangerous. I will not let you become Moriratty's next victim"

Wyatt begged. "Please Mister Basil. Give us a case…we'll do better. We will."

Basil knelt down to Wyatt's level. "Here's your next mission then—stay hidden. Do not, under any circumstances, let yourselves be noticed by the police or the crime rings. Do you all understand?"

Each Irregular muttered. "Yes sir…"

Basil stood up and cleared his throat. "Vicki, I assume your hear to meet about Ida's disappearance."

Vicki nods.

Basil strolls over to the dining room door. "Let us discuss it then." He motions to everyone. "I want you to stay put…Marten if you could walk Miss Clark, her brother, Miss Smith, and Miss Flamhammer home."

"Flaversham." They all told him.

He sighed. "Whatever" He shut the door behind him and Vicki.

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed. Marten broke it fortunately. "Alright ladies," He lifts up Harold and placed him on his shoulders. Harold smiled happily as he held onto Marten's cat-like ears. "Lets get you all home."

Lily pats Slim on the shoulder and gave Wiggins a nod. "Goodbye guys." She made sure to give Holly a hug as she passed.

Olivia takes Lizzie's arm and waved goodbye to everyone. Lizzie curtsied when she made it to the door and they all left to go home.

* * *

I watch them go and turn to the children…unlike the girls they didn't have a family to go home to. They stood around in silence. The quintuplets sat on the stairs; leaning against the rails solemnly. Holly sat on the window seat; picking at the hem of her dress. Winston sat on the stool at Basil's lab-table. Willy stood beside the fireplace as Wyatt was standing and staring at the suit of armor. Wiggins was leaning against the grandfather clock, and Slim remained in the chair.

I glance at each child. What should I do? I knelt down beside Slim and checked his leg. It was a nasty bruise—you could clearly see it through his blonde fur. I then peered at his bitten ear…this little guy has been through some nasty scrapes. He saw my gaze and tugs on his bitten ear. "I got this when I was in gang of young vermin. I made a mistake in transportin' opium poppies…I was thrashed and when I tried to fight back—I got a good bit of my ear bitten off."

"How old were you?" I ask staring at his ear.

He shrugged. "Don't know. I was at the orphanage ever since I was a baby."

I bit my lip and place a paw on his head to ruffle his hair. "You're a trooper."

I get up. "Willy?"

"Yes Miss Belladonna?" He stands up straight like a little soldier.

"Does Mrs. Judson have some leftover cheese crumpets?"

"Yes ma'am, she does."

"Could you get a platter out for everyone." I ask the children. "Would you like some tea?"

The children nod excitedly; looking less down than before.

I smile and go into the kitchen. I fill up the teapot and set on the stove as I searched for the tea leaves.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turn and see Willy holding the tin of tea leaves. I take the tin from him. "Thank you Willy, you've been a great help."

Willy grins. "I'm glad ma'am. It's a good job, and Mrs. Judson is gonna retire soon...so I'm trying to learn as much as I can here so I can help out, you know?"

I give a sad smile. "Yes, I've heard she will retire by next year and live with her son and his family. I'm going to miss her."

Willy picks up the tray of crumpets. "Honestly miss, I don't think she will leave. She loves this place too much."

I chuckle. "Who doesn't?" I open the door for Willy and we were met by the Irregulars. They snatched up the crumpets faster than I thought possible. Willy sets the platter down, and there were only a few left on the plate. Willy shyly takes one and nibbles on it. I take the rest to Slim. He grabs all of them and eats them quickly. I sit down in Basil's chair. I watch as the children get closer to me and they all sat around the two chairs eating. Wyatt crawled onto my lap. I was surprised by how comfortable Wyatt was with me, and I hold him as he ate. Holly also came over and sat on the arm of the chair. She gives me one of her many crumpets. I take it and nibbled on it. "Thank you Holly." I suddenly heard the kettle whistle. I get up and sat Wyatt in the chair. "Tea's ready!" I skip over the children and into the kitchen. I make the tea and filled up ten cups on a tray. As I bring out the tray I hear the children whispering about something. They all stop when I approached and stared at me with small grins. Uh-oh, I was in trouble.

I hand the tea out to each of them. Winston elbows Willy. Willy gave his twin a glare, but turns to me. "Miss Belladonna?"

"Yes Willy? What do your brothers want you to ask me?" I smirk at their sly expressions.

Willy stuttered. "Well—um…"

"Are you and Basil ever gonna get married?" Walter asked.

I was agitated and surprised by this question that my tail swished and knocked over one of Basil's beakers on the lab table. The children giggle at this madly. I turn around and set it back up; I was lucky it was empty and didn't roll off the table. Despite being a mouse for a while now, I still had trouble with my tail. I would just forget it was there and get it caught in something or knock over something else.

I finally answer the question. "Well, I would like to get married, but Basil has been very busy…"

"Don't take it personally Miss Belladonna—Mister Basil isn't much of the marrying type." Winston explains.

"He's scared of ladies." Wayne adds.

"You mean commitment." Wade clarifies.

This conversation made me feel worse.

"He really likes you though—so who knows." Wiggins tells me; instantly making me feel better. "I never saw him so happy ever since Miss Irene."

I give a shy smile at this. I notice Wallace was sitting beside the door to the dining room. I kneel beside him. Before I could ask, he whispers. "Vicki found out that at each area where animals were kidnapped witnesses had described a white mouse—male—with black hair and fancy clothing—he stood out in the lower districts…no one knows who he is…Mister Basil has narrowed it down to some bloke named Redwood…new noble mouse…good friends with parliament."

"There's a mouse parliament?" I ask; astonished. I think about Redwood…he was probably the shadow…

"Yes—though they also have hummingbird members. Vicki's father is one."

"Wait—Vicki is a noble lady?"

"Yeah, she ran away when she was Wiggins's age. She was being forced into an arranged marriage." Wallace explained.

"You got all this from eavesdropping?"

"That's what I do." He smiled, one of his ears twitched. "Basil's curious how Count Redwood is so chummy with Parliament…oh, he also thinks his big brother knows Redwood…now he is planning on going to Clifford's estate to chat with him about it. He also thinks he knows where to find Ida. They're gonna go find her tonight."

I listen to all of this_. I have to go with them._ I thought to myself. I wrap my arms around myself—just the thought scared the fur off of me. _I need to face this shadow once and for all._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Author sits at the kitchen table and types her notes as she babysits her baby sisters. She turns to sister 1: "Hey, don't inflate the snack bag!"**

**Sister 1 was busy blowing up a plastic bag filled with cheese cubes like it was a balloon.**

**Author: "Ugh, why did Brother choose today of all day to do the laundry?"**

**Sister 2, who was wrapped in a beach towel shrugged. **

**Author: "Do you guys want to help me with my commentary?"**

**Sister 1: "What?"**

**Sister 2: "Yes, come over here to our new home." She motions to the couch. She then turns to her older sister. "Want to make a tent?"**

**Sister 1: "Yes." They commence with pulling out blankets and towels to make a tent.**

**Author stares at the screen. "Well...I guess I'm doing this solo. Wow...criticizing my chapters without being criticized is going to be hard.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the Irregular chappie. I did. I love the Irregulars! It's hard to keep them straight though...kind of like trying to remember all my siblings' names. **

**So, Moriratty is starting something big. I mean if he shows up to a applicant meeting himself and kills one of them...I would think it's serious. Good thing Wiggins and his team got out alive. Don't judge Basil too harshly, he just cares about the Baker Street Irregulars that he could never forgive himself if anything bad happened to them. Just like Vicki.**

**Vicki! She's awesome. Blunt, but awesome. She was rich, but she prefers her bachelorette lifestyle of pub brawls and fast flying. Who wouldn't?**

**So Basil and Vicki figured out Redwood might be behind this. They are going to try to find Ida in the next chapter. Belladonna will tag along to face the shadow because she believes he's the kidnapper. Will she ever learn to listen to Basil? Will Basil ever learn to stop underestimating her? Hahaha, nope.**

**So Elven Silver Power Ranger- Thank you for your great review (8 lines of "please" takes awesome dedication). It made my brother smile and it inspired me to update soon...well, soonish due to my busy schedule. :) **

**I don't own GMD. All rights reserved to Hoosiers. R&R. Please and thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15: Ritual

**Ellie Goulding- Ritual**

Marten came back from dropping the girls off. He easily recognized Olivia's small house/toy shop. It was great seeing Hiram again, and Mrs. Judson was still there. She bought some teddy mice for Dawson's son and daughter. Marten told her the Irregulars were at Basil's flat, and she paid Hiram while rushing out and muttering:

"Oh goodness, Mister Basil probably hasn't even fed them—oh the little ones will have dirty paws so I'll have to clean again. I better get home and attend to the angels!"

Marten then dropped off Lizzie and Harold. Their mother was there and thanked him. It took Marten a while to take Lily to her house by the river…well, on the river.

Lily complained as she hopped, almost leaving Marten behind. "You're slowing me down mate."

Marten shrugged. "Sorry."

"You're escorting me because I'm a girl, right?" She asked moodily.

"I'm escorting you because Moriratty put a hit on you all." Marten ran beside her. "You know how dangerous he and Doran are, right?"

Lily licked her lips nervously. "I can handle myself."

Marten smirked. "Yeah, but what about them?"

"I'm stronger than you think." The teenager crossed her arms. "I'm no frail."

Marten smiled. "Yeah, I had the same attitude when I faced Ratigan, but no matter how strong you are—it's the numbers that get you. Also, Lily, they aren't afraid to fight dirty. They are willing to hurt children, people you are close to…" He remembers when Ratigan kidnapped his sister and Olivia, and how he thrashed Donna and he cringed at the memories.

Lily nods. "I heard about that…you fought Ratigan yourself?" She stared at him with admiration.

Marten chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, sword fight actually."

"You must be pretty strong then." She smiled widely.

Marten stopped when she stepped in front of him—oh boy, he did not want to deal with a hormonal teenager right now. She asked. "Aren't you a bareknuckle brawler too?"

Marten nods and stepped back—he needed to escape.

"That's amazing, that is…" She put her hands behind her back flirtatiously.

Marten gulped and looked around. He saw a small shack on a dock. "Hey! Is that your house?"

Lily turned to look and he side stepped her. "Come on, Miss Smith! I'll race you."

Lily grinned. She hopped past him as he ran. She won and asked. "2 out of 3?"

Marten shook his head. "No, just remember what I said. And stay hidden alright?"

Lily sighed. "Alright then, bye Marten." She waves to him and goes into the shack.

Marten let out a pent-up breath and teleported away.

Marten was at Basil's flat. Now he knew why he didn't teleport so much—it was exhausting. He sees something move in the bushes. He jumped when he saw a shadowed figure. He blinked, and it wasn't there. He shivered, it was just like at the alley…he had to be seeing things…right?

He walks in and hears Belladonna playing her own violin. The children sat around her and watched as she played the violin so fast that rosin dust flew from the bow as she played. Her fingers were so fast that Marten couldn't keep track of them. She finally ends the song, and the children cheer.

Marten clapped his hands. Belladonna smiled at him and set her violin next to Basil's, which was strange because she would just make the instrument disappear…she must be tired. She goes up to her brother. "Did you have any trouble?"

"No…but I think Lily has a crush on me." Marten admits.

One of the rat children laughed at this.

Donna grasped her paws together. "I need a favor."

"No." Marten shook his head.

"You don't even know what it is!" She complained.

"Well when you make your eyes go all big and you hold your hands together—it usually means you're asking me to something big for you." Marten folds his arms.

Donna snorts. "Marten. Basil and I just want you to take the boys to their home and watch them for the night."

Marten looks at the Irregulars. "That's all?"

"Yes. Just to make sure they're safe."

"You're trusting me to do that? No, 'it's too dangerous' or 'not without me' mother hen arguments?" He asked in astonishment.

She scoffs. "I am not a mother hen. And yes, I trust you Marten. You've proven yourself so many times, but at least have Toby II walk you there."

"Why not Toby?"

"Because Toby II is bigger and Basil wants Toby with him tonight. Besides, Toby II needs to learn how to carry us without hunting for cats or chasing carriages."

Marten peers at the children again. "Do you kids know how to play Blackjack?"

Wiggins smirked as he traded a look with Holly. Holly smiles at Marten sweetly. "Of course."

"Okay. I'll watch them. I should probably invite Nick and Mia—"

"No. Absolutely not. This isn't a party Marten. I want the kids home where they're safe."

"They'd be safe with me." Marten argued.

"No. You're already going to have to watch over ten kids—you don't need three more. I mean it Marten." Her stern expression softens. "Thanks by the way, and be careful."

Marten smirked. "Don't worry Donna, I'll keep both eyes on these kids." He then turned to the Baker Street Irregulars. "Has anyone ridden on a dog before?"

The kids shook their heads. "Nope."

"Well now's your chance! We're gonna travel by hound." Marten strolls over to the passage to Sherlock's flat. The children race after him excitedly and they scurry through the passage quickly.

I watch them go and did a quick spin—changing my outfit into a black travel dress. I go upstairs to the guest bedroom. I smile when I peer into the mirror and remember when I first saw myself in my first Victorian mouse gown. I pull back my hair and tied it into a messy bun. I then waved my hand making my wand appear with a flick of my wrist. I grasp the stick of wood. Wands were used to better concentrate one's magic, especially when one has to cast complicated spells or defending and fighting against other magicians.

I tap the wand against my palm; making orange sparks fly. I take a deep breath. I needed to be ready for a fight. I pace around going through the spells in my head that I would need if I met up with the shadow.

The door suddenly closed by itself. I froze and then race over to the door. I try to open it, but the door knob was stuck. I stop when I felt him standing behind me. I hold onto my wand tightly and turned around. I held in a scream when I saw the shadow. He stood there facing me—mass of darkness. I slowly breathe in and out in total fear.

It took a step toward me. The darkness melted off him and turned into his shadow on the ground. Wallace was right. He was a white mouse with black hair slicked back. He had dark grey eyes that stared me down and a grim smirk. I saw he had a snaggle tooth, which made him even more frightening. He wore expensive clothes—Very rich.

I glared at him and stepped away from the door to face him. I point the wand at his chest. "Who are you?"

His grin became wider. "My name is Count Faust Redwood. And your name is Belladonna Rosalie Garrio."

I bit my lip and tried to remain calm. "Why have you been following me?"

Redwood peered about the room and took another step closer to me. I hold up my wand and snap. "Stay back!"

The count laughed. "Afraid Miss Belladonna?"

I didn't answer.

He stared at me for a moment. "You resemble her you know."

"Why have you been stalking me?" I growled; focusing on him. I was not going to let him play games with me.

Redwood ignored me. "How is your dear aunt Nimue?"

I felt a shiver go through me; he knew Nim?! "How do you—"

Redwood, with impossible speed, glided over to me and his face was only an inch from my own. I was about to blast him back with my wand, but his gloved paw grabbed my wand and wrenched it over my head with my arm. "Miss Belladonna, do you honestly believe I am simple rodent?"

I stare into his dark eyes… "You're a human." I whispered in astonishment.

"Yes." He spat. "I was one until your Nim." He hissed her name hatefully. "Turned me into a mouse for eternity."

I struggle against his grip on my wrist—realizing that I hadn't gotten any stronger the past couple of years. "She probably had a good reason."

He shoved me against the door quickly. Apparently I hadn't become wiser either.

He glared down at me. "Perhaps you would like to be cursed her as mouse for eternity—powerless and unable to use your magic."

I felt my brow furrow; he still had his powers.

He saw my look and smiled. "Yes, Nim cursed me to never use magic again…but she never thought I could get my hands on dark magic."

I heard about dark magic from Merlin—powerful, dangerous, and addictive. It was like…like a destructive high—it felt good and was amazing to use—but it ate you up inside—it turns you inside out into a monstrous being. Yes, Redwood was definitely a dark magician.

He continued. "Listen carefully Miss Belladonna, I have been following you to see what kind of magician you are. If you want to follow a family of magicians—you start with the oldest and work your way down."

Just like his victims… "Why have you been kidnapping animals and—"

"And making them as stupid as they should be? Because this world is simply a delusional reality. It's a whimsical reflection of our world. I'm simply balancing the world back in its original order. As soon as I finish with the animals—I'll move up to the humans here."

"Why?"

He glares back at me. "Revenge. Also, when I take your powers…I will be able to become human again…once I'm human, I will have the entire British Empire under my power."

I wanted to call for help—but Basil and Vicki wouldn't be able to save me—Redwood would destroy them with just a flick of his wrist. I tried struggling again.

Redwood shook his head at me with amusement. "Do not worry Miss Belladonna, I will allow you to enjoy your powers, for now. Until then, I want you to know that I will always be watching you. Also, your little detective is out there now, trying to find my latest experiment."

"Where is she?" I snarled—my tail was swishing behind me angrily.

Redwood laughed again—it was a quiet laugh; the kind that made you want to run away as fast as you could when the choking noise reached your ears. "Perhaps you could find her yourself?" He lets me go and turned back into a shadow—and flew out the window. I waved my wand and a blast of light went after him. I go to the window and see he was gone and my ball of light exploded against a pant leg of a human walking by. The human jumped and shouted in surprised. I quickly shut the window and ran over to the door. I was able to open it and I ran downstairs as quickly as I could. "Mrs. Judson!"

Mrs. Judson showed up at the bottom of the stairs. "Yes?"

"Where is Basil?" I asked as I raced down the stairs.

"When Miss Irene showed up, he and Vicki left with her for their case. Miss Belladonna, are you well?" She watched me; concerned.

I was panting and probably look insane to her. "I need to go after them—if any of my siblings teleport here—keep them in the flat!" I ran out the door and down the street. I barely make it far before I had to stop to catch my breath.

I look around the dark, empty street. I was never going to make it on foot. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I had to find where Redwood was—where he went—if I find him—I would find Ida. I sensed the dark energy—it was… to my left! I ran across the street and made it to the sidewalk—this wasn't working. I had to transform; I would be able to travel faster as a human. I waved my wand over my head. I almost lost my breath as I rose quickly into the air. I touched my ears—normal again. I checked behind me for my tail. Good. I was human again. I raced down the street. Any other people I ran passed would watch me and make comments.

I run around the corner and ran into someone. I almost fell back, but someone held onto my arm. I apologized immediately. "I am so sorry sir—" I stop when I saw who it was.

A thin, tall man with brown hair, a large forehead, and a hawk like nose. He had kept me from falling over after I ran into him. He wore a inverness coat and deerstalker cap. It was Sherlock Holmes. Next to him was a portly man with a white mustache and bowler hat—Dr. John Watson!

Sherlock Holmes lets go of my arm. As I stuttered. "I apologize sir—" I was talking to Sherlock Homes—the Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock smiled. "Quite alright my dear."

I nod to them. "Right—"

I was about to make my escape when Dr. Watson spoke up. "Do you need us to hail you a cab, miss?"

"No, no, I'm fine." I respond nervously.

Dr. Watson puffed. "Miss you can't go wandering about, it's not safe for young women at this time of night. Isn't that right Holmes?"

Sherlock examined me. "Quite Watson, but I believe we should introduce ourselves."

I shook my head. "No need, I know you're the brilliant Sherlock Holmes and the fantastic Dr. Watson—farewell!" I run away quickly.

Dr. Watson chuckled. "Did you hear that? The 'fantastic Dr. Watson'."

Sherlock nods. "I believe we should follow her Watson."

"Oh yes, of course." As they quickly rounded the corner, they saw the strange girl was gone.

Sherlock looked around for any trace of her, and to his astonishment he couldn't find a clue to her whereabouts.

Watson turned to his friend. "Now where did she run off to?"

Sherlock sighed. "For the first time my dear Watson; I haven't a clue."

* * *

I had to turn back into a mouse as I followed the dark and frightening energy that Redwood's magic left behind.

* * *

Basil, Vicki, and Irene crept off of Toby and into the abandoned church quietly. Basil whispered to his old hound. "Stay Toby."

Toby wagged his tail and sat down. Basil smiled; Toby had certainly mellowed out over the years.

As they entered the church, Irene whispered to Basil. "Are you sure Ida is here?"

Basil repressed the urge to roll his eyes—Irene was simply questioning his expertise because she was nervous about her sister. "Yes, from all the locations, our kidnapper's best place for operations is here."

"But if he doesn't stay in one place?" Irene asked.

Basil was about to explain that the psychological damage the kidnapper was inflicting would require a stationary workplace that could not be simply moved around and hidden, also the fact that this building was tucked away from curious animals and humans was a prime hideout—

Vicki whistled quietly. "I'll check the rafters, you two should check the pews—well, what's left of them. You'd think a place like this would be a great neighborhood for animals." She flew up to the rafters.

Basil watched her go and motioned Irene to follow. Irene crept beside him as they peered around the corners of rotted pews. He sniffed and smelt mold and…

He sniffed again and he felt his stomach flip. He smelt a dead animal.

Irene saw the look on his face. "What?"

Basil got out his revolver as he stared at the spot the scent was coming from; the alter. "I smell a corpse."

Irene saw his stare and ran toward the alter. Basil cursed and chased after her while hissing. "Irene!"

She climbed up and stopped. She sighed in relief. "Oh thank god, it's not Ida."

Basil climbed over last step and saw it was a rat. I guess this church wasn't as tucked away as he thought. He was covered in small scratches—one being especially deadly since it hit an artery—making him bleed out and die.

Basil peered at Irene, if it was Belladonna he would have sent her away to shield her from the gore. Irene was different though, and did not need any sympathy. She examined the body. "Do you think the kidnapper did this—?"

They suddenly heard some scuffling behind an over turned table. Vicki was about to fly over, but Basil held up a paw to stop her. She hovered in place.

Basil crept around the corner of the table and a blur of white raced away.

He heard Irene shout behind him. "Ida!"

She ran around the front of the table to intercept the mouse before Basil could stop her.

The mouse ran on all fours, but Irene blocked her path of escape. Ida skidded to a stop and shrank back from Irene; eyes dull and wary.

Irene gazed at her sister. "Ida—honey, it's me." She held out a paw to her.

Ida's ears lowered as she hissed and tried to scamper away.

Irene grabbed onto what was left of her dress. "Ida!"

Ida squeaked and tried to slice and bat at Irene with her claws. Basil pulled Irene away in time for the claws to miss. Ida then tried to run away again, but Vicki flew down to block her. Ida backed into a corner fearfully as she bared her teeth like a wild beast.

Irene implored Vicki. "Don't hurt her—"

Vicki kept Ida cornered. "I won't, but I'm not so sure it I can keep her from scratching our throats out."

Basil had already noticed the dried blood under Ida's claws and clothes…she killed the rat. They were too late…the kidnapper had already turned Ida into a mindless beast like the others.

They suddenly heard someone scamper into the church. Basil turned and saw it was Belladonna. Before he could exclaim, Vicki shouted. "Oi! She's out!"

Ida raced passed all of them and toward the exit where Belladonna was. Basil felt his heart stop, when Belladonna tried to stop Ida. "Belladonna; don't!"

She tried to grab Ida, but Ida leapt onto her and shoved Donna into the ground.

Basil started running toward them as Vicki and Irene followed.

* * *

I saw a white mouse that looked just like Irene race toward me; it was Ida. The dumb and fearful look in her overly dilated eyes showed me I was too late to stop Redwood.

I tried to stop Ida from running out of the church, but I was pinned to the ground instead. I managed to hold onto Ida's wrists to keep her from scratching me. Her nails looked like claws. She squeaked at me as her feet swiped at my legs. I focused on her and could feel the dark magic festering in her mind. I could feel it cloud her mind and destroy it. It was like I was in a trance when I let go of a wrist and touched her forehead; ignoring the pain of her claws ripping at my clothes. I let my magic flow through my fingers and into her mind—the light seemed to chase away some of the dark magic.

Ida froze and stopped struggling as her eyes became less dull, I tried to destroy all the dark magic, but I finally let go before I passed out. Ida was suddenly thrown off of me.

Basil was there. "Belladonna!" He helped me into a sitting position as he assessed the scratches.

I managed to mumble. "I-I'm fine…" I leaned against his shoulder—I felt like I just ran the mile while carrying someone on my back. I look over at Ida.

She was standing and staring at me as Irene was embracing her. I noticed the dark magic was gone, but it did its damage…I managed to keep Ida from becoming a mindless animal, but I did not completely restore her.

Irene held her sister's face as she sobbed. "Ida—I'm so glad you're safe!"

Ida blinked at her sister blankly, but did not hiss or struggle as Irene hugged her again.

I looked away from them as I felt tears form; I was too late to really save Ida from Redwood.

Basil was busy checking my scratches, and Vicki was busy gawking at Ida. "How in the mousedom did you manage to calm her down?" She asked me in amazement.

I didn't answer—I was too exhausted to speak.

Basil helped me up and I could barely stand. He held onto me tightly and I could hear his heart was racing.

I look up at his concerned face and I winced.

Basil sighed. "We will talk about this later, love."

I nod. _Great…_ My ears perk up when I heard a group of loud footsteps coming toward us. Basil lifted up his revolver defensively, but lowered it while snapping. "Lestraine!"

We see Inspector Lestraine, Clarkie, and a few other rodents approached. Lestraine looked around and answered. "Mrs. Judson gave us a call. She told us that you could use some help."

"Hmm." Basil pockets his revolver. "We have two victims. The first victim—" He points over to the alter where the dead rat was. "Was attacked by our second victim—"

Irene suddenly barked at him. "You bastard!"

Basil glared at Irene to keep quiet. "Cause of death is still unknown. Most likely it was our kidnapper, or that he forced our victim to attack the intruder."

"Intruder, Mister Basil?" Clarkie asked as he examined the dead body with a red squirrel.

"Yes," Basil quickly explained. "There is no way this rat could have an accomplice. As you can see by his clothing—he is a beggar. Also the dust on his feet and the prints around the church show—"

"That he was scavenging." The squirrel spoke up with a confident grin.

Basil looked a bit annoyed at this interruption.

Lestraine noticed an introduced the squirrel. "Holmice, this is Inspector Barnes; he just transferred from Surrey."

Basil nods and ignored squirrel as he left my side to explain his findings to Lestraine. I stumbled, but luckily someone caught me. I turn around and saw it was Barnes. He smiled at me. "I'm guessing he doesn't play nice with others?" He nods to Basil.

"Don't take it personally." I whisper—still feeling exhausted.

Barnes noticed and escorted me to sit on an edge of a bible. I hold my paws together tightly to keep them from shaking—it was already embarrassing to have to be escorted to sit down. He got out a pad of paper and a pencil. "So tell me what happened, miss—"

"Belladonna Garrio." I mumbled and peered at Basil; I wasn't sure how much I should let on about Ida attacking me, since she was already guilty of mauling the rat…most likely to death.

Inspector Barnes's fluffy tail swished. "Belladonna; that is Italian. Bella means beauty and Donna means lady—Beautiful Lady. Your name fits you well Miss Garrio." He playfully grinned.

I stare at him blankly as he flirted…I wish I could faint so I wouldn't have to deal with this. I examined Barnes; he was younger than Basil and large, due to the fact he was a squirrel, and I suppose handsome if you like the strong, strapping type. I suddenly realized he was waiting for a response. "Oh…uh, thank you…"

Barnes chuckled. "So it's true then? You really are the Great Mouse Detective's girl. A lot of the guys down at the Yard can't believe that he actually is interested in a lady."

I felt irritated. "I'm not a girl Inspector, also Mr. Holmice is hu—" I stop myself from uttering the human saying to show his normalcy.

Barnes raised a brow. "Human? I thought only humans use that saying Miss Garrio."

I panicked. "Look, I am very tired…and I should be heading home."

"To Baker Street? The lint on your dress matches the red lint on Mr. Holmice's inverness and I can see it's chair upholstery. Most likely it's from his favorite chair and he only lets you sit in it due to your intimate relationship with him?"

I gapped at Barnes—he was just as clever as Basil.

"Correct mister Barnes, but I suggest you move onto recording Miss Garrio's witness statement and to stop showing off." Basil was suddenly beside me as he fixed Barnes with a amused glare.

Barnes smiled. "But of course Mister Holmice."

"You may call me Basil." He told him as he held out a paw. Barnes happily takes it.

Their hand shake was cut short as a moss green turtle with a brown and yellow shell bustled passed and smacked Barnes's leg with his cane. "Confound it Barnes! Stop fooling about and do your job."

"Ah Dr. Dodgeson, I thought we lost you back there." Barnes teased as he rubbed his own sore leg.

Dr. Dodgeson went over to the body and started examining it. "Cheeky bastard—it takes a lot more to slow me down!" He adjusted his glasses. "Poor rat, he's been mauled by…a female mouse. Cause of death is the sliced carotid artery. You know that's how a slit throat is so deadly—the blood loss is incredible. The animal body is truly a masterpiece."

Barnes snorts a laugh. "He usually rambles."

"And you are just as saucy as that private detective Dill Holmice." The turtle snipped.

Basil strolled over to the turtle with a smirk. "Hello doctor."

Dr. Dodgeson adjusts his glasses and glared at him. "Detective Dill Holmice."

"Basil." He corrected with a smile.

The turtle waved at him. "Whatever."

Basil introduced me to the turtle. "Belladonna, this is Dr. Leonard Dodgeson. The medical examiner for Scotland Yard. He and my father were good friends."

Dr. Dodgeson nodded to me. "Nice to make your acquaintance Miss Belladonna." He turned his attention back to Basil. "Your father was a great mouse. How is your brother, Clifford?"

"He is well, I have been planning to visit him soon." Basil respectfully answered.

"Good. You should—your brother is a very respectable mouse." Dr. Dodgeson turned back to me. "You should stay where you are miss, this murder is pretty gruesome."

I ignored him and walk over; I was no frail—

The sight was gruesome—seeing that Ida inflicted all this damage. I stumbled back—it wasn't just blood that surrounded him…it was dark magic. He was killed with dark magic…I felt sick. Before I realized what was happening my vision greyed and turned to black.

Basil caught Belladonna before she hit the ground.

Dr. Dodgeson sniffed. "I told her. Ladies shouldn't be near a crime scene."

"Speak for yourself." Vicki sneered as she flew over. "Ah, she fainted."

Basil rolled his eyes. "I can see that Vicki."

He tried to pick up Belladonna, but Vicki took her from him. "I got her. By the way I couldn't find anything around the rafters."

Basil kept an eye on Belladonna as he listened.

Vicki smirked. "Stop worrying, ladies faint all the time."

"You don't." Basil smirked back.

She laughed. "I ain't a lady, Holmice." She carries Donna over to the bible and lays her down.

Basil peered over at Irene and Ida. Sergeant Clark was interviewing them. Irene gave him curt answers as her blue eyes glared at him as her paw held Ida's tightly. Ida was staring straight ahead, but would slowly look around. She sat still, and was better connected than she was before. He peered over at Belladonna…wondering if she used magic on her; there was no other explanation.

He heard more animals walk in and Toby growled threateningly. Basil's eyes narrowed when he saw who it was. He saw a group of mice wearing white uniforms stroll in. Basil felt his fur bristle when he saw Wolfe was one of the Insane Asylum guards. Wolfe held his head high amidst the glares Scotland Yard gave him as he walked behind his new boss:

Dr. Parkinson was an old mouse with grey fur and a white moustache. He never used a cane and always wore gloves. Basil always had a high respect for psychiatrists, but when he went in disguise as a patient at Parkinson's Insane Asylum he was shocked by the mistreatment of the patients. He tried to get Scotland Yard to arrest Parkinson, but his money combined with brilliant lawyers destroyed his case.

Dr. Parkinson went up to Clark and Irene. "We are here for Miss Ida—"

Before he could finish Irene snapped angrily. "No."

Basil quickly went over to them.

Wolfe sneered when he saw him. "Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Basil of Baker Street—"

Basil snipped. "Yes Wolfe, I see you are still bitter over your well-deserved resignation." He then turned to Parkinson. "Doctor, why have you come to collect Miss Ida?"

Dr. Parkinson calmly explained with a tranquil smile. "Well Mr. Lestraine has been handing over his victims of the kidnappings over into our care."

Basil felt surprise race through him and heard Lestraine's familiar footsteps behind him. He glowered at his colleague; shocked that he handed over the victims to such a lowlife and that he didn't have an inkling of it.

Lestraine kept his gaze with Basil. "I didn't have much of a choice Holmice…the Yard couldn't take care of them…and the families agreed to have them placed at Parkinson's—"

"Despite the depravity I've witnessed behind those walls!" Basil snapped; instantly losing his temper. "The sheer abuse the doctors at Parkinson's deliver on the defenseless patients that are imprisoned there!"

"Mr. Holmice, you had never taken an interest in our institution before, why now?" Parkinson's dark eyes flickered over to something behind Basil. "Is it because of the fact your mistress was almost admitted?"

Basil bared his teeth as he growled. "I would leave Miss Garrio out of this if I were you, doctor."

Dr. Parkinson smirked. "I see you have an overwhelming sense to protect your mistress, and would go as far as to sneak into my institution and make quick and unsupported accusations—"

Basil broke in as he clenched his paws. "I was in disguise as an invalid patient to try to solve the murder of one of your nurses. Your doctors and nurses placed me in a cell that made sewers look like Buckingham palace. I was bathed in frigid water that I was shoved under multiple times so I would hold still—"

Dr. Parkinson continued to talk over him in a monotone voice. "Nurse Annabelle's disappearance was never classified as a murder. You are reaching with your eccentric assumptions again, just so you can feed into your egotistical whims—"

"Was I reaching when I revealed how your workers would beat patients senselessly? Was I reaching when I discovered the skull of a female rat right above your office?!"

"Mr. Holmice we live in a crowded building with other tenants as well as a cat. It was a terrible accident, but one could never say it was Annabelle O'Reilly." Dr. Parkinson turned away from the fuming detective and motioned to Ida. "Now, Miss Irene, your sister Miss Janet has handed Ida over to us. Let's bring Miss Ida to her new home—"

"No!" Irene leapt in front of Ida and Basil saw her flick out her knife. He quickly grabbed her wrist and turned her so they couldn't see the knife. "Irene! Let it go." He whispered to her fiercely.

Irene glowered up at him as she reluctantly sheathed the knife and shoved it into her sleeve. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you."

Basil let her go. He peered between Lestraine and Parkinson impatiently. "Go ahead Lestraine, say it."

Lestraine sighed. "If you interfere Basil or Miss Relda, I will have no choice but to arrest you. Is that clear?"

"It's wonderful to see how far loyalty has taken us Lestraine." Basil huffed as he shoved his paws in his pockets to keep from smacking the smug grin off of the doctor's and Wolfe's faces.

* * *

I woke up and sat up to see Vicki was standing beside me and glaring at a group of mice. I felt my eyes widen when I saw Wolfe. The terrible memories of the mouse came flooding back. He saw me as well and scowled. I frowned and saw an elderly mouse, Dr. Parkinson, was talking to Basil and I listened to them carefully. I felt my stomach churn when I remembered Basil being undercover at Parkinson's asylum…I wished I never mentioned the abuses I heard about in history. The case and my stories convinced him to go in, and he was so torn up about what happened there that it remained one of his greatest failures. Even though he was able to solve the case he was unable to really bring Dr. Parkinson to justice.

I get back on my feet when Irene tried to attack the doctor, luckily Basil stopped her. I watch them argue, and Irene stormed out. Vicki quickly flies after her.

I watch in horror as Wolfe and another guard placed a white straight jacket onto Ida. She silently complied and didn't struggle. I quickly march up to them. "Wait! She isn't insane!"

Wolfe scoffed. "Yes, she's just as sane as you, Miss Garrio?"

I scowl at him. "Shut up, you—you pompous rodent!" I was angry and tired, and I was also ready to attack Wolfe with the energy I had left.

Basil smiled at my outburst with pride, but Wolfe's expression darkened. "Basil, I suggest you send your little whore back to the sewers where she belongs. Then again there is still room for her at Parkinson's."

I bared my teeth at him, and Basil stepped up to Wolfe; anger framing his features.

Wolfe taunts. "Uh-uh, detective, you lay a paw on me and you will be arrested."

Basil's eyes flashed as he kicked a pebble. The small rock bounced off the edge of the alter, dinged off a rusted candle holder, and slid down a broken pipe from the organ. The pebble finally made its destination and smacked Wolfe on his forehead. Wolfe cried out as he was hit and held the bump that was forming on his head.

Wolfe snarled to Lestraine. "You saw that! He attacked me!"

Lestraine shrugged as he lit a cigarette. "Holmice just kicked a stone and it managed to get a lucky shot is what I saw. Now off with ya', I have a crime scene to examine."

Wolfe gnashed his teeth and started escorting a silent Ida outside, and the rest of the asylum workers followed.

I hold onto Basil's arm. "Is there nothing we can do?"

Basil looked down at me sadly. "Not unless we have a miracle?"

I shook my head slowly; I didn't even have the energy or magic to create a simple light orb.

* * *

"Dang it!" Marten threw down the cards onto the table. He and the Irregulars were in the children's hide out, which was in a old abandoned birdhouse.

The Irregulars laughed as Holly pulled over her winnings which consisted of rock candy, mints, and chocolate. Slim, Winston, and Wyatt were the only ones not playing, since Wyatt was already asleep after his sugar crash, and Slim was resting his leg while Winston read him the newspaper.

Walter asked Marten with a devious smile. "Care for another game, mate?"

Wayne adds. "If you're out of candy, feel free to use some money."

Wade smiled. "I can calculate what you owe."

Marten frowned at the children as Wiggins started dealing. "I have a feeling you all hustled me."

Holly fluttered her eyelashes innocently. "What? Moi?"

The little rodents snickered as they ate their candy. Marten finally managed a chuckle at their antics.

* * *

Redwood walked down the street with a smug smile on his face. He stopped when he saw an old raven hobbling across the street. He gets out his wand and shot a spell at her. The old raven quickly flew into the air; dodging the spell. When she flew back down she turned into a hedgehog.

Redwood felt his fur rise. "Nimue."

The hedgehog got out her wand. "Obviously."

"I was hoping you would visit me. It's only been 1, 300 years since you cursed me." Redwood growled.

Nim glared at him. "It's still not enough of a punishment in my opinion. You're lucky I'm bound by Merlin's laws."

"Too bad that I am not." Redwood sent a deadly spell at her.

Nim blocked the spell, and the battle began. Bright fireworks and inky shadows flew around the street as each spell was dodged, blocked, and cast. Nimue was suddenly hit in the abdomen. She held her side. When she removed her paw black inky liquid leaked from the magic inflicted wound. She glowered at Redwood. "I see you've been studying your dark magic."

He smiled; grey eyes glowing madly. "You inspired me. It's too bad you won't be able to see me complete my work. It will be the greatest magic act this world would ever see."

"No." Nimue disagreed as she grinned through the pain. "This is." She quickly waved her wand.

Redwood froze as he felt the magic seize him, and watched as he and Nim glowed with a bright golden light. As they grew brighter and brighter, he yelled. "No! You fool! You can't—"

"If I am going down Faust. I will take you with me!" There was bright flash of white light and they both disappeared.

There was nothing left on the street except for two spots of purple ash where the magicians stood, which was scattered over the street by the howling wind.

* * *

Nick was busy jotting down potions and their definitions into his notebook. He wasn't going to be like Mia and just experiment with potions in the bathroom sink.

Cassie ran into Nick's room. "Nick! Nick!"

Nick turned to her and was shocked to see a gap in Cassie's bottom teeth. She held out her hand t show two teeth in her palm. "I lost my first teeth! I'm going to get money from the tooth fairy."

He smiled at her then frowned when he saw the bruised bottom lip. "How did this happen?"

Cassie smiled nervously. "Oh…I was just on my broom."

"You don't have a broom…you were on Marten's broom! Do you know how dangerous that is?!" Nick gasped, hoping his mom wouldn't be too mad that he allowed Cassie to ride on her broom during his first time babysitting her and Mia.

Cassie giggled. "I was pretty good…until I fell off."

Nick sighed. "I wish Donna was babysitting again."

The little girl shrugged. "I like it when you babysit."

Nick laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure."

His door opened again and he turned in his swivel chair. "Hey Mia, please don't tell me you also broke a something with magic!" He felt alarmed when he saw the tears rolling down Mia's face. "What happened?"

Mia was holding a mirror and hands it to them. "It's about Nim…"

Nick grabbed the mirror. The reflected surface shimmered and Nim's face appeared. Nick smiled in relief and was about to ask aunt Nim what was up, but she started talking:

"I'm afraid that this is what you call a 'pre-recording'…if you get this…then it means I am dead."

Nick held onto the mirror tightly in horror as he watched his aunt. Her face appeared calm—void of sadness, but filled with determination. "Now don't you cry. Tears do not solve problems. If they could we would always have a solution in our tear ducts. I am afraid I have not taught you everything I wanted to teach you. But I have taught you the basics. Remember your first lessons and you will be fine. Merlin will teach you all from now on. Also, I must warn you to be careful as you travel…accepting the life of magic comes with its dangers. As long as you remember your lessons and take of each other…your victories will be limitless. Now I will leave you with a piece of advice. Cassie,"

Cassie was hugging Mia as she listened tearfully.

"You have learned to be brave, and the next lesson with bravery is learning how to be a protector. It is time you learn how to take care of others, just as your family has taken care of you."

Cassie buried her face into Mia's arm.

"Mia, you have learned to be clever. The next step is to be wise. You must learn to keep a level head, and think over each decision you make. Be the genius you were born to be."

Mia nods as she holds Cassie.

"Nick, you have learned about the strength within you. Now you have to learn how to channel this strength into your magic to be brave and assertive. You have what it takes to be a leader."

Nick tried not to drop the mirror; how could this have happened?

"And to Marten," The children gather around closer, so they could deliver the message. "You have learned the skills you need. The next is responsibility and maturity. Though growing up too quickly is a shame, not being able to grow up is a hindrance. It is time to become a man, but this will be on your terms. I believe you won't be a good man, but a great one."

"Belladonna, you have come so far. Unfortunately, you still have many obstacles to face. One of which is to face your fears and to remember that you are powerful enough to overcome your fears and protect your family. Remember children, magic has is good and bad qualities just like people. And just like people, magic is unpredictable. I trust you to be able to wield this power. Farewell my dears… remember...I am proud that I was your aunt and mentor...See you on the other side." She smiled sadly at them and her image fades away.

Nick puts the mirror down carefully and felt his eyes burn with tears.

Mia runs over to Nick and hugs him. "Nicky, I'm going to miss her." She whimpered.

He hugs her back, and then they turn around to Cassie and wave her over. Cassie gave them a watery smile and hid in their embrace as she cried.

* * *

**Author's notes: **

**"Hello! I hope you like this chapter!"**

**Brother reads about Nim. "Aw HECK NO! You didn't."**

**"I did."**

**"Just like that?"**

**"Was it dramatic enough?"**

**"You killed her!"**

**"Technically she killed herself and Redwood...or did she?"**

**"There is nothing left but ash! Of course she's dead."**

**"Let's change the subject!"**

**"No! Murderer! You killed your ocs!"**

**"Or did I?"**

**"Stop that!"**

**"Thank you for reading and reviewing audience! Let me know what you think. I don't own Great Mouse Detective. All rights reserved to the song by Ellie Goulding. Please review; comments and critiques are loved!" :)**

**"Scold her for her crime!" Brother shouts.**

**"What crime?"**

**"Nim!"**

**"Oh yeah...muhahaha! I cannot deny or confirm this."**

**"So is she alive? or not?"**

**"I won't give anything away."**

**"WHY?"**

**"I like messing with you!" :D**


End file.
